Now and Forever
by RunningWithTime728
Summary: You broke my heart, Harry! You let me walk out that door with nothing more than a goodbye! Hermione called You think I wanted to do that? Do you know how hard it was watching you walk out that door? he asked angrily...Ch. 24 up. More summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 1: Secrets Within**

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The characters are J.K. Rowlings. The only thing I do own is the plot.**_

**Harry's feelings for Hermione have grown stronger for her ever since defeating Voldermort. When it seems he's mustered up the courage to do something about it, Hermione is sent off on business longer than expected. What will happen when she returns and he has to face her again?**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's part of my newest story I just started. I'll have another chapter up soon. If you have any ideas for the story I'm open to anything so PM me please. Enjoy what I have so far and reviews are welcome.**

Those hazel eyes. That was the first thing he had noticed about her; that and her messy brown hair. Did he happen to mention how clever she was? Every time he saw her, his heart sped up and he felt lightheaded. He knew she felt the same way too. If only either of them had the guts to do anything about it...

"Harry, are you up here?" Ron asked running up the stairs.

"I'm in our room!" he answered. He was living in the Burrow with Ron, the Twins, Ginny, Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Whoa, what's up with you?" he asked Ron sitting up.

"Harry, I did something really stupid," Ron told him.

"Oh no, don't tell me you forgot to wear your pants to work again?"

"No, that's not it. I made this bet with Fred and George..."

"That sentence alone says it all."

"Hey! Anyway, I ran into Cho while we were in town, and I asked her out."

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"Harry, me and girls are like pumpkin juice and gummy worms. We don't go together well."

Ron had always been quite scared of girls in a way. Whenever he tried to ask one out, it usually resulted in him running away rather than the girl.

"It'll be fine, Ron. I think Cho's a good match for you." He could hear the door open and close downstairs, and he realized Hermione must've come back from her job interview at the Ministry of Magic. They went downstairs to greet her. "Hey Hermione, how'd the interview go?" he asked her.

"I think it went great! They'll owl me back saying if I got it or not."

"I hope you did, you deserve it," he told her firmly. "

Thank you, Harry. If you don't mind, I wanna change before dinner is served," she replied as she walked up the stairs. He had his eyes on her the entire time. Moments later, they were all called in for dinner. It was bowtie pasta with a Greek salad and rolls. Lately, his feelings for Hermione had grown stronger. He didn't know why, nor did he care why. He just wanted her.

"Harry...Harry are you listening to me?" Ron asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, I'm listening to you. What did you say again?"

"Could you pass the rolls?"

"Er- yeah, here ya go," he replied handing them to him. As dinner cleared out, Ron pulled him out onto the porch.

"Just do it already mate," he told him.

"Do what?"

"Ask her out. I won't care. Obviously you 2 have a little 'something' going on."

"Is it that obvious?"

"You haven't taken your eyes off her for months! Tonight I thought you were gonna leap across that table, grab her, and just start snogging her!"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it already. I'm waiting for the right moment though." Ron gave him a look, but he ignored it and went back inside.

The next morning the early sun woke him. Unable to fall back asleep, he decided to go and sit on the porch. As he opened the door he found Hermione already there staring out into the front yard.

"Hey, what brings you up this early?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"I couldn't sleep. Too much...thinking going on."

"If it's about the job, don't worry about it. You're friends with me and that'll help. Besides, no one's as clever as you." She blushed and smiled.

"Well the job isn't everything," she said afterwards.

"You can tell me anything you know." He put his arm around her shoulder. Maybe this was the moment.

"I know that. I'm just not sure if you'll understand com...pletly." She had almost stopped on the last word. He loved how Hermione's eyes seemed to glisten in the pink sun rise. They both leaned in and he could taste her warm vanilla scent...

"Morning you two! We were wondering where you were," Ginny exclaimed as she opened the door. So much for the moment. "Hermione, a letter just came for from the Ministry!" Ginny continued.

"Oh my gosh so soon?" Hermione threw herself up and started to run towards the door. As she ran through the door she cast back a glance that seemed to say 'sorry'. He didn't even bother to try and follow her as Ron came out.

"So, did you ask her?" he asked leaning up against a post.

"I almost did. We were gonna kiss! Then Ginny opened the door." He could hear Hermione scream excitedly in the kitchen, and Ron and he decided to go see the fuss.

"Harry, Ron, I got the job!" she screamed as she flung her arms around the both of them.

"Congratulations," he said hugging her back. If only he could get her to really know what he meant..."I'm sorry, but they want me to start immediately! I'll see you all later!" Hermione dashed up the stairs to change and then apparate to the Ministry.

Hermione was hardly at the Burrow over the next couple weeks. She was really trying to get into her new job as an auror. He had become an auror as soon as he left Hogwarts to fight off Voldermort. Now that was done with, he spent less time at work. After all, half of his life had been a bunch of work in the first place. As he lay on the couch, Ron walked through the door back from his date with Cho.

"Hey Ron, how'd dinner go?" he asked propping himself up.

"It went really well surprisingly!" Ron replied sitting in the arm chair. "We both had this sesame chicken and rice, along with cheesecake for dessert. Man, that girl can eat! Anyway, I could talk to her so...easily."

"Usually it takes a lot of courage for you, Ron."

"I know! We stayed talking until the manager told us to leave. We have more in common than I thought." He knew that Ron meant this too; due to the fact he was smiling from ear to ear. "I think I'm gonna go up and sleep. We have another date tomorrow," Ron added on. He stayed on the couch waiting for Hermione to come. He wanted to talk to her. And not the other kind of 'talk' either. Around 11PM she ran in the door throwing her coat on the rack.

"Hey, Harry! How're you?" she asked pulling off her boots.

"I can't complain, you?" Of course he had complaints! He couldn't tell her that though.

"I'm great! This job is great! I'm so glad you recommended me for it, it really helped. They don't treat me like I'm new at all!"

"That really is great. Oh, Ron had his date with Cho tonight."

"How'd it go?"

"It went really well. They're going out again tomorrow too."

"Wow, who would've thought Cho and Ron?"

Chuckling he replied with, "Certainly not me." The 2 of them stayed talking about little things until Hermione realized she had to be at work early.

"I'm so sorry Harry; it feels like I've been deserting you a lot, but I need to get rest. I'm taking the morning shift and doing double for Tonks."

"Hey, it's no problem. We'll talk more later," he tried to say smoothly. He totally fumbled around avoiding the conversation he wanted so desperately to have.

Over the next 5 days, Cho and Ron went out 3 more times; Ron returning after 11:30 every time. Things almost seemed too serious too fast. On Saturday he found himself waiting up for Hermione again. As she burst through the door this time, he was ready (So he thought).

"Harry, you're still up? Never mind that, I'm glad you are though!"

"Thanks, Hermione listen, I need to talk..."

"I have to talk to you too! Today I was offered to go to France for 4 months!" There went his turn to talk.

"France? For 4 months? Why?"

"To work and study there of course! The Ministry thought I'd be the perfect person to study new spell damage cures and their effects. Isn't that great?"

"Er...umm...yeah. Brilliant."

"I have to go find the others and tell them!" She said excitedly.

"Are you gonna go?" he asked rather sheepishly.

"Yes! It's too good of an opportunity not to! I'm sorry Harry, wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione asked as she walked towards the stairs. He defiantly couldn't do this now. If he was going to tell her, he wanted it to be special.

"Er- It was nothing. Just go, go tell the others."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." He tried to tell her this in a sturdy tone, but to him it sounded more depressing. She started up the stairs and turned back staring at him for a few more seconds before slowly climbing the rest of the way up.

**A/N: It's not much so far, but it's only the first chapter. Reviews please!**


	2. The Departure

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 2: The Departure**

Hermione was set to leave for France early tomorrow, and everyone in the Burrow was hustling to help gather her things together. There were so few moments he ever had any time alone with her; as everyone else wanted to spend time with her too.

"Has anyone seen my extra trunk?" Hermione called down the stairs. Fred, George and he were all sitting at the kitchen table playing cards as they both looked up with a rather guilty look on their faces.

"Oh no, what did you guys do this time?" he asked.

Hermione came down the stairs now and asked, "What did who do?"

"Nothing," they quickly said in unison. She looked closely at the expressions of their faces realizing they knew where it went.

"You baboons, where is it!?" she questioned sternly.

"No where," Fred answered.

"Fred! George! What did you do with it? Tell me now, or I'll be sure to slip some of those snack boxes of yours into tonight's dinner drinks!"

There was a moment's pause before George finally blurted out, "It was Fred's idea!"

"Was not, you helped too!" George added on.

"What _did _you guys do to it?" he finally stepped in asking.

"We needed to test our new shape shifters," Fred began, "And we were looking for something that wasn't of much importance. They worked until we realized that we accidentally inserted too much exploding powder."

"You blew up my trunk?"

"Basically," George agreed, "We didn't realize that it was yours! Come on, we can buy you a new one!" Letting out an angry sigh, Hermione turned around and stormed back upstairs.

"Very smooth," he commented before going upstairs to try and help Hermione pack some more.

"You can borrow mine," he offered as he entered her/Ginny's room.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she answered folding a blue blouse and placing it on the bed. "I'll just squeeze with what I have." He went over and handed her another blouse to put in the trunk.

"Well...um I guess I should go help with dinner," he said trying to make an excuse.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you later then."

That night at dinner, Mrs. Weasley made Hermione's favorites and even put a banner up saying "We'll Miss You Hermione!" The table could hardly be seen with all the plates, silverware and glasses. There was a clank of a door closing in the front just as everyone had sat down. When the figure came through the door it was Remus Lupin.

"Lupin! It's so good to see you!" he exclaimed as he jumped up to hug him. Everyone else acknowledged happily he was there but didn't bother getting up.

"Harry! It's great to see you too! How've you been?"

"Not bad, just taking it easy." Mrs. Weasley swished up an extra chair and a plate full of food for Lupin.

"Please, eat as much as you like. We have plenty. You're looking awfully skinny yourself." Lupin had been off in Sweden for work for 2 months. He had also become really close to Harry after everything with Voldermort.

The rest of dinner consisted of Lupin filling in everyone on his trip, and everyone talking about Hermione's. As much as he wanted to be happy for her, it was hard. After all, if she felt the same way at all about him, wouldn't she have said something?

"Harry, you're awfully quiet tonight," Lupin told him. "What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing," he muttered.

"I know you well enough to know it's not nothing. You can tell me when you're ready." Lupin bid good-night to everyone and Hermione good-bye. The rest did the same as the evening died down because Hermione was leaving early in the morning.

In bed that night, he couldn't help but wonder how Hermione felt about him. He thought she liked him, possibly even loved. But wouldn't she have hinted more? Or maybe even told him? What if he told her and she didn't feel the same way? Then everything would just be plain awkward. He could hear her fumbling around about 5AM. He quickly dressed himself and waited for her downstairs.

"Harry, what're you doing up? The sun's not even up yet!" she said to him as she came downstairs with her trunks.

"I just thought I'd come and wish you good luck and tell you good-bye," he replied.

"Thank you Harry. That's really sweet."

"Are you gonna miss it here?"

"Of course I'll miss it! It's only been my 2nd home growing up!"

"It's too bad you won't be here for the holiday's."

"Oh no, the holiday's! I nearly forgot! I'm so sorry I won't be here!"

"It's...alright. We can still write."

"Oh I know, but it won't be the same."

There was a minute's pause or so before he asked, "Feels weird doesn't it? Going off by youself I mean."

"Yes, it does. Usually if I ever traveled, I was with my parents or you and Ron."

"I guess we all have to expand our abilities somewhere." This was 1 of the longest conversations that'd had in almost a week.

"Yeah, I guess so. Harry, are you alright? You've seemed a little...off lately." He paused thinking of how to respond. He couldn't just say, "Oh it's, nothing really. I've just realized how much I like you is all. Other than that, I'm spectacular."

"I've been...fine."

"Are you sure? I'm 1 of your best friends, and I care about you."

"You're 1 of mine too Hermione." He stood staring at her. She was wearing a blue stripped sweater and a pair of jeans. Behind her there was 1 large trunk, a good sized black duffel bag and her purse. She stood staring back at him. He had on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt with his messy black hair in his face. For how long they stood there he didn't know, but he wished it lasted longer.

Finally Hermione said, "Listen Harry, my train leaves in a half an hour. I really need to be going." She pulled on her cropped winter jacket, old Gryffindor scarf and a hat. She then walked over and kissed him lightly on the cheek and slowly walked towards the door dragging her bags. He stood there in the middle of the floor just watching; he couldn't even move. "Good-bye Harry," she told him as she walked out the door.

"Good-bye Hermione," he tried to tell her back. How loud it came out, he didn't know.

As the door shut behind her, she leaned against it with her back; hoping that Harry would realize what she'd been dreaming of forever and stop her from leaving. He didn't come. She drew a deep December winter breath and apparated away. Inside, he stood standing in the middle of the floor helpless. He didn't even try to stop her.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Sorry if it was a little on the short side. I'll have a new chapter up soon I promise! Review please! Thanks!**


	3. Words Left Unspoken

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 3: Words Left Unspoken**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews Here's chapter 3...enjoy!**

Although he didn't know it at that very moment, he had made 1 huge mistake. With the days that followed, he hardly did anything around the house, and the others realized it too.

"Harry, let's talk shall we?" The Twins came up to him, and they each grabbed 1 of his arms to carry him into a separate room.

"What do you two want?" he asked.

"We just happen to know why you're moping around," Fred started off saying.

"And why is that?"

"You were in love with her," George added on. He said nothing.

"Well, isn't that true?" Fred asked.

"So what if I was?" he started to say, "It's not like she felt the same way," he added on quietly.

"Are you blind, mate?" George asked this time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He turned his head from the snowy window to face the twins again.

"She loved you too."

* * *

Those words that George told him were glued in his head with the week or so that came. He stopped counting the days. "She loved you too." How could he not see that? Was he that wrapped up in his own thoughts? One night before Lupin left after dinner, he pulled him outside on the front porch.

"Lupin, I need to tell you something. Or ask you, depending on how this comes out."

"What is it, Harry?"

"I let her walk away! I let her walk out right across this porch, and I didn't even try to tell her to stay!"

"You're talking about Hermione aren't you?"

"Yes! I didn't even realize how stupid I was until last week."

"What made you realize it a week ago?"

"Fred and George. They pulled me aside and told me that she loved me."

Lupin seemed to be very confused and asked, "How did they know that?"

"They may not show it, but they're both pretty smart. Anyway, It's been in my head ever since. I just wish that...that I would've just told her how I feel about her!"

There was a pause before Lupin asked, "How do you feel about her?" He stared out across the large front yard into the sunset of orange and pink. He then drew in a deep breath and looked back at Lupin. Although he was in his early 40's, he had this look upon him he couldn't quite place.

"I love her," he responded back to him at last.

"Why didn't you tell her that?"

"I...I just couldn't. I was afraid that if I did, she wouldn't feel the same way, and that would've just made things plain awkward. After everything with Voldermort, things seemed to distance between us. As that happened, I realized that I liked her and hid it. The more I hid it, the more it grew and grew." There was more silence before he asked, "What am I supposed to do now? I can't tell her this through a letter! It's not like I can go to her either with the secrecy of it all."

Lupin too drew in a breath and told him, "You'll have to wait."

"For her to come home?"

"It's all you can do. You're right; a letter isn't a way to tell someone you've known for almost 10 years that you now love them. And you going to try and find her is out of the question too; you don't mix business with pleasure...for the most part anyway." Everything he said was true. There was nothing to do but wait impatiently. And even if she does feel the same way, the chances are still pretty slim.

"Thanks Lupin," he told him as he started to get up.

Lupin smiled, patted him on the shoulder and told him, "It's no problem."

Just before he went inside the house he said, "Lupin, just because I'm not getting the love life I want to, doesn't mean you shouldn't either." Lupin almost seemed to look shocked. "Just don't wait," he added on and walked back inside the house.

* * *

As he came home from work that day, he could hear voices and laughter in the kitchen. He took off his jacket and went to find out what the entire ruckus was. He walked in to find Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks sitting side-by-side at the kitchen table, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley across from them, and Ginny and Ron were sitting on the counters.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called as he made himself visible. "Back so soon? Ron said you wouldn't be back till late, otherwise I would've saved you some dinner!"

"They let me off early; nothing much going on. Really Mrs. Weasley, It's not necessary." Before he could say anymore, Mrs. Weasley had already scrounged up a plate of roast and potatoes and was forcing it in his hands. Trying to give Mrs. Weasley a smile, he looked up to see Lupin trying to stifle a silent laugh as Ron did the same. As he walked to sit on the other side of him he whispered in his ear, "You aren't helping me much." He then turned to Tonks and told her, "Hey Tonks, nice to see you again!"

"It's nice seeing you too Harry! It's been a while."

"What've you been up to?" he stabbed a piece of meat and shoved it in his mouth.

"Oh nothing much just-" before she could continue on, he quickly spat out the piece of meat he had started to chew. It tasted like dirt and sweat.

Mrs. Weasley had left to go get a load of laundry out of the machine so he asked, "What the bloody hell did I just eat!?" Everyone in the room started to laugh, including Fred and George who had just appeared.

"That would be Mum's 'secret family recipe' for meat loaf," George told him.

"What's the secret?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Probably something to do with bug juice-" Fred started to say as Mr. Weasley interrupted him.

"Fred, we know it's not the most delicious thing, but for your mother's sake let's not go any further."

"I really did hate that meat..." Ron complained.

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley scowlded again.

"Alright, I'll shut up!"

"I think there's some apple pie in the fridge; that'd be the safer bet," Lupin told him chuckling. "

What do I do with this though?" he asked holding up the meat on his fork.

"Burry it in the back yard?" George suggested. Mr. Weasley sent another warning glance at him. He pulled out his wand, opened the door and flung the meat out so it went into the garden for the gnomes.

"Sorry Tonks, you can continue now." Tonks went on explaining how she'd been doing Ministry work in foreign countries like Lupin and Hermione. Lately it seemed that was the only thing they could offer people as far as jobs.

Mrs. Weasley returned about 10 minutes later and asked, "Harry how was the roast?"

"It was...something of its own," he replied scrounging up an excuse. He could see Ron trying not to laugh.

"Well good! It's a family recipe that's been in the family for 4 generations. Want anymore?"

"No, I'm defiantly good."

"Anyone talked to Hermione lately?" Tonks asked as she turned her head slowly as if trying to secretly glance at Lupin.

"I got a letter from her yesterday," Ginny piped up. "She says it's beautiful and that she'd have pictures to show us when she got back." Come to think of it, he hadn't written Hermione a single letter; or received one from her for that matter. "She also said that she's sorry for the lack of contact. There's been a supplies shortage after 1 of the workers was hit with a confunding spell by accident."

"I was in a small town by the mountains while I was in France..." Tonks had started to tell everyone about her most recent trip. He noted how despite no one was in the living room; there were 9 of them all in the kitchen sitting on chairs and the counter tops. Yet, there was something warm about the air he didn't even care. It was all quite comfy. He also noticed how Lupin and Tonks also looked rather comfy next to each other tonight too. When was the last time he had been in a room with the both of them? Maybe it had something to do with what he told Lupin a couple weeks back... He jumped out of his thoughts and back into the various conversations that were taking place.

"You are not hosting a demonstration in our back yard and that's final!" Mrs. Weasley was shouting at the Twins.

"Oh come on mum, it wouldn't be more than 100 people! We'd put together the chairs and everything!" Fred exclaimed.

"Plus, it'll give you a good excuse to not have to pick the garden gnomes; we'll do it for you!" George tried to add on. Although they may not be breaking through Mrs. Weasley's skin, if it were him he would've said yes.

"You are not risking burning down our house and yard and that's it! Remus, Tonks, I think I have some chores to set to so I'll see you soon."

"Take care, Molly," Lupin told her as he waved.

"Night, Molly!" Tonks called too. Mr. Weasley left not long after Mrs. Weasley, and Fred and George were the next to depart to count the days' profits.

"We have an afternoon shift at the Ministry tomorrow, so I guess I'll call it a night," Lupin told everyone somewhere after 10. _We_, he said _we._

"I'm with you on that. Although from what I hear from Harry, it's pretty slow going, which is a good thing," Tonks jumped in.

"Night!" he called as they waved and left through the back door. Now it was just he, Ron and Ginny. Everything now seemed so empty. He felt Hermione should be here.

"Now what?" asked Ron. "

Hermione wanted me to give you her address," Ginny told the both of them pulling out a piece of parchment with writing on it.

"Why is she giving it to us so late?"

"She didn't have an exact location." He took the paper and read it. _Hermione Granger. 2200 Emerson Street._

"Thanks," he managed to mutter to Ginny. Ron did the same. That night up in bed, he took out a piece of parchment wondering what to write on it. All these thoughts bubbling in his head, and he couldn't manage to put down 1 of them. After what seemed like forever he wrote:

_Hermione,_

_How's the job going? Things here are going pretty good. From what I hear, France is beautiful. At least that's what Tonks told us when she was here with Lupin tonight. I think there's a possibility that they're together/getting together Ginny says your doing well, and I'm doing well here too.. It's kind of late, so I have to go._

_Harry_

He folded it and stuffed the rather short letter into an envelope. As he approached Hedwig, she knew that she was going to go on a mission. He attached the letter to her, opened the window, and watched as she flew off into the moonlight of January.

**A/N: Hope you liked chapter 3! Sorry if it's a tad short. Tell me what you think!**


	4. The Reunion

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 4: The Reunion**

**A/N: Monday I'm leaving for band camp for 5 days so I decided to post a new chapter now. I'll have more up hopefully by next weekend. Hope you enjoy!**

Grabbing the towel, he wiped off his face and grabbed his glasses before climbing fully out of the shower. The fogged up mirror reflected his messy black hair and green eyes. 'Today is the day' he thought to himself as he pulled on his clothes. He could hear Mrs. Weasley in frenzy in the kitchen trying to clean up, with the occasional bellowing of "Don't you even set that off!" (Directed to Fred and George was his best guess). Today was the day that Hermione returned back to the Burrow from France. Instead of being gone for 4 months as planned, she'd stayed an extra month. As he came down the stairs, Ron and Cho were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What's going on down here?" he asked sitting on an arm chair.

"Mum's going nuts trying to get the house spotless! It's not like Hermione's never seen the place," Ron explained to him.

"And she's yelling at Fred and George because...?"

"They're shipping out orders from their business in the kitchen." There was a huge crash and it was obvious that a firework had gone amiss and hit the stack of pans.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Fred and George then came running through the living room, cast them a smirk and ran out the front door with Mrs. Weasley in pursuit.

"I think we better run too," he suggested. The 3 of them slipped past Mrs. Weasley who had apparently given up on the Twins.

Ron and Cho headed off for a short walk up the road while he stuck to walking the opposite direction. The anticipation of seeing her was gnawing him. Would she look any different? It was a rather cool May day and cloudy. He reached inside his jean pocket and took out the 2 letters he had received from Hermione the entire time. The first one was in response to his letter and read:

_Harry,_

_It's great to hear from you! France is absolutely beautiful and the job is going great. So far we've managed to find alternate cures to stunning spells gone badly and a few others. Lupin and Tonks together at last? I thought that'd never happen! Sorry I can't write more, things are a bit hectic here.  
Talk to you soon,_

_Hermione_

He re-read it several more times before folding it up and putting back in his right pocket. The next letter was even shorter and was sent sometime in April. Garden gnomes were peaking up from the ground trying to steal some carrots. He also could see Mrs. Weasley inside preparing a late lunch. The next letter he pulled out was shorter and sent sometime in April.

_Harry,_

_Can you believe it's already been 4 months since I left? Time really does fly. I'm sorry I didn't come home on the 15__th__ like I planned, but they really need my help. I will be back on May 23__rd__ for good.  
Take care,_

_Hermione_

A light wind wisped across his neck and he shivered. He strolled around the yard a few more times before going back in the house. Ron and Cho came back inside minutes after him. He thought he could hear distant rumbles of thunder in the distance. Either that or it was Ron's stomach. Around 4 Lupin and Tonks burst through the door hand in hand. (Lupin really had followed his advice for once).

"Hey everyone! Is she back yet?" asked Lupin as he Tonks took off their jackets and sat on the adjacent couch.

"Not yet. She's supposed to be here around 5 is what I herd from Ginny," he told them.

"That's great! I didn't want to be late to give her my gift!" Tonks exclaimed.

"You got her a gift?" Ron asked.

"It's nothing big. Just some of that honey suckles she likes." Should he have gotten her something? "Where's the Twins and Ginny?" asked Tonks.

"The Twins ran out after 1 of their orders went amiss. Ginny's upstairs studying for her Ministry training."

Mrs. Weasley heard the voices and popped her head in and asked, "What should I make for dinner tonight? Oh I know, I'll make that meatloaf everyone seemed to love!" Everyone in the room shouted out "NO!" all at once. She gave a confused look.

Ron quickly tried to save everyone by saying, "No, we don't want to eat it so many times before the taste wears off. Besides, I think people in France eat a lot of meat." He shot a questioning glance at the others not knowing if that was at all true.

"You're right Ronald; I think I'll just make a nice Turkey instead."

As soon as he left he said, "Nice save. But Ron, I don't think people in France eat a lot of meat. That's Germany."

"I think I'll go see what I can do to make myself useful," Lupin told them. "I would suggest others do the same; we don't want to look pathetic when Hermione walks in the door." Tonks grabbed his hand, and Lupin led them into the kitchen. Meanwhile, he decided to go upstairs and write to Hagrid. Last he herd, he and Grawp were going to spend some time up in the mountains. Ron and Cho remained in the living room. As he scribbled on the parchment, he could hear Fred and George creeping in the halls up to their room. Around 5, he headed into the kitchen to wait. Knowing Hermione, she wasn't likely to be late.

"Smells great Mrs. Weasley," he told her flipping through the _Daily Prophet._ Lupin was adding spices to a soup while Tonks was setting the table. A few crashes were herd coming from the porch and the front door opened. Everyone in the kitchen rushed out into the living. As he came through the door, there stood Hermione pulling in her trunks.

"Hermione, dear! It's so nice to have you back!" Mrs. Weasley called throwing her arms around her.

"Thanks! It's been a while hasn't it?" How nice it was to hear her voice carry throughout the room.

"You had a safe trip back?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, it was great." Ginny was the next to squeeze Hermione half to death as they both squealed in delight.

Tonks was next, followed by Lupin who merely said, "It's nice to have you back. Enjoyed the trip?"

"I loved it! Can't wait to tell you all about it!"

"I don't suppose you missed me?" asked Ron.

"Of course I did Ronald! I missed everyone!" she gave him a hug too. He caught her eyes as she let go of Ron. Her hair was longer and wavier and she almost appeared taller. He smiled and walked over as they both eyed each other. "Harry!" they both hugged each other tightly as all eyes were on them. Yet, the hug was awkward. They broke apart staring at 1 another. "It's...great to see you again," she added on.

"It's nice to see you too."

There was an awkward pause before Mrs. Weasley announced, "Dinner's just about ready! If we could all go in and sit please!"

"Let me help you with your bags," Ginny told her swishing her wand to make the largest trunk hover. Tonks took the black duffel bag while Hermione took off her jacket and shoes.

"You better hurry, mum's been quite frantic to put it nicely," Ron nagged.

"Ron, I just got in the door and 1 of the first things you have to say to me is 'hurry up?'" she shot Ron a glance telling him to back off as she quickly followed Ginny and Tonks up the stairs. Just as everyone sat down for dinner, Mr. Weasley walked through the back door home from work.

"Hermione, you're back at last! Welcome home!"

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." When everyone, including the twins, were seated, Mrs. Weasley brought over the turkey, stuffing, pumpkin bread, and a variety of other foods. This could've easily been mistaken for Thanksgiving.

"I propose a toast," Ginny announced. "To having someone close to everyone back home. We missed you dearly!" "To Hermione!" everyone cheered. Hermione blushed and took a bite of the bread. Hermione was seated next to Tonks and Ginny. Next to Tonks was Lupin of course, followed by himself, Ron, Cho, the Twins and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Tell us about France," Lupin urged as he reached for a roll.

"Well, like I've said, it's beautiful where we were. We were in small town called Ospaque just by 1 of the waters. It's so small in fact, that it's just intended for Wizards and Witches. I believe I have pictures in 1 of my bags. Anyway, I stayed in a small cottage in the middle of town with someone named Nelana Korgen. Great girl she was, but she spoke little English at first. We'd use the floo network to get into the underground work place where we had to report everyday around 8:30. We'd usually work 8 hour shifts and have time to do whatever in our spare..." she went on explaining loads of other stuff well into dessert (which was a pumpkin crisp).

"So Harry, how's work and everything been?" she asked him. She'd hardly said a word to him all night.

"It's been fine. Of course there's still the occasional missing report forms and capturing of loose criminals, but nothing major's happened at all."

"That's a relief! I was half expecting to return and find out something dreadful!" They talked a little more of some of the little things going on before he could hear Hermione talking to Tonks and motioning her head in Lupin's direction as they both smiled.

"Do you have the pictures with you?" he asked as Mrs. Weasley scooped him more unwanted crisp.

"That's what I was forgetting! I forgot to get them developed! I'll do that tomorrow and show everyone as soon as I can." Hermione let out a yawn resisted another.

"There's no need to deprive you of sleep," Lupin told her as he got out of his chair.

"Remus, please do stay for more dessert!" Mrs. Weasley urged on. "

No thanks, Molly, I've already had 2 helpings and that's plenty." He gave Harry a pat on the back and went to give Hermione a hug. He took Tonks' hand and led her into the living room to get their coats.

After the festivities had died down, he and Ron finally found some alone time with Hermione (which seemed nearly impossible).

"That's so wonderful about Lupin and Tonks! They're great for each other," Hermione told them fiddling with her zip up's zipper. "Are they living together?"

"I dunno. They almost always come together if they show up though," he told her.

"Tonks didn't say?" asked Ron.

"Ron! That's personal stuff! If she wanted me or us to know something, she would tell. How was Christmas?" She changed the subjet quickly.

"Same as usual. Except this year Fred and George got drunk," he told her laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me? Did they do anything stupid?"

"Stupid as in 'lunging themselves at the Christmas tree from the couch', then yes."

Hermione let out a gasp and asked, "Did Mrs. Weasley flip out?"

"Let's just say they were cold in places that usually aren't," Ron added in. The old clock downstairs was chiming 11:30.

"I really need to get some sleep. I'll see you all tomorrow," Hermione told them.

"Nice to have you back," Ron called to her.

"We really did miss you," he told her. She smiled and disappeared through the door to Ginny's room.

**A/N: Reviews please **


	5. The Announcement

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 5: The Announcement**

The next day, everyone seized the opportunity to sleep in well into the morning. When he'd awaken that day, he found that Hermione and Ginny had secluded themselves in their room for a good portion of the day. Meanwhile, he and Ron played some quidditch outside in between spurts of downpours.

"You'd think she'd spend more time with us," Ron commented as he threw the quaffle towards his goal posts.

"Give it time," he responded as he hit the incoming quaffle and sent it back about 20 ft. "Her and Ginny are best friends. They need to catch up on their 'girl talk'." Later that afternoon, Hermione dashed downstairs and pulled on her shoes.

"Where're you of to?" Ron asked.

"I've got to get these photos developed; they close in 20 minutes and won't be ready for days!" With that, she ran out the door with her purse in hand.

"Did she just blow me off?" he asked Ron staring at the door.

"Why do you say that?"

"She didn't even acknowledge that I'm sitting here!"

Even if Ron didn't believe him, he sure felt like she was blowing him off. Over the next 3 days, he still wondered if Hermione was avoiding him. Every time he tried to talk to her alone, she always said she had something to do. If he was ever going to tell her how he felt, she'd need to sit still. That night before dinner, he found himself sitting on the couch reading the _Daily Prophet_ as Hermione came in the door. "Hey," he said to her as he set down the paper.

"Hi Harry," she answered pulling off her shoes.

"I've just been to get the photos. I'll show them to everyone tonight after dinner."

"That's great, can't wait to see them."

"Sorry, but I have to get these supplies up to Ginny." Again she dashed up the stairs. He went back to flipping through the _Prophet_ for a while until Lupin showed up alone.

"Hey there Harry," Lupin called coming over to the couch.

"Hi," he answered.

"Something wrong?" Lupin asked taking the paper from him.

"Hermione seems to be avoiding me," he told him. "And I know you're going to tell me to just tell her how I feel, but in order for that to happen, she needs to stay in the room with me longer than 15 seconds!"

Lupin gave a smile and told him, "She just got back from a 5 month trip! You'll get your time to spend with her don't worry about it." The clock started to chime for 5:45.

"Where's Tonks at tonight?" he finally realized that she wasn't there.

"She was visiting her mom this afternoon and will be here after dinner." There was a look on Lupin's face he couldn't quite place; he seemed awfully cheery though.

Dinner that night again was very stuffing. Mrs. Weasley had 1 goal in life, and that was to make sure everyone she loved was going to be plump. Everyone settled in the living room and made themselves comfy. Around 8:15 there was a _crack_ in the distance and Tonks came through the door. "Hey everyone!" she called as she took off her jacket. Her hair today was a nice shade of blonde. Tonks then went over and took a seat next to Lupin and grabbed his hands.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Now that Tonks is here, I can finally show you all my photos," Hermione told them. She took out a stack of photos from her purse to start showing everyone. "This was my room mate Nelana in our cottage." Hermione pointed to an average size girl who looked to be just younger than Tonks. The girl had brown straight hair with blue eyes. "Here's a better photo of the interior," she took a photo and handed it the opposite way. It was just like a small house. There was a TV and couch and you could see a mini kitchen and a bedroom. Everyone looked at the pictures and asked questions for over an hour.

"I have a tart cooking in the oven, I'll be right back," Mrs. Weasley broke away. When she returned everyone grabbed an apple tart. Things had finally started to calm down a little bit. Lupin looked to Tonks and asked quietly, "Should we tell them?" She smiled and nodded her head.

"Everyone, we have something we would like to tell you," Lupin announced as they stood up for everyone to hear. Everyone got quiet and turned their attention to them. They looked at each other and started to smile until Lupin finally said, "Dora and I are engaged!" Squeals of delight echoed across the room. He himself let out a shocked smile and a gasp and jumped up and hugged him. Hermione had screamed the loudest and was the first to reach Tonks followed by Ginny. They screamed even louder when they noticed the ring on her finger.

"Do you have a date set?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We don't have a date yet, but we're hoping sometime in September," Tonks replied. Everyone took their rounds congratulating Lupin and Tonks for at least another 5 minutes. Mrs. Weasley whisked out some firewhisky and poured some for everyone to go with more apple tarts.

"You didn't tell me you were proposing!" he said to Lupin when he got a chance alone with him in the kitchen.

Chuckling he said, "I didn't know I had to."

"When did you propose?"

"Last night when I took her out to dinner; it just seemed like the right time." After tonight, he couldn't wait any longer to talk to Hermione. Now _was_ the right time.

* * *

That night after Lupin and Tonks left, he waited until Hermione went upstairs to put her pictures away and followed her. Ginny had now gone to bed and this was 1 of the few times she wouldn't be around here. She went into the bedroom that Mrs. Weasley decided to give her, and he followed her came in too and shut the door behind him. 

"Hi," told her to let her know he was there.

"Oh hello Harry," she replied burying the photos back in her trunk.

"Listen I'm sorry, but..."

"No, Hermione! No more excuses! You've been avoiding me as much as possible ever since you came back! You're not running away this time, because Ginny is asleep and Tonks has left. Don't tell me you've got to get back to Ron either because he's in our room writing to Cho." Hermione didn't say anything and continued to rummage through her things. There was a pause and he spoke again. "Hermione, talk to me." Finally she stood up and turned to face him.

"What do you want, Harry?" Without even thinking or reacting, he leaned in and pressed his lips against her gentle ones. He'd wanted to do this for so long. She pressed back and he broke apart after a couple seconds surprised. "No," Hermione told him turning away.

"What is it?" There was a long pause before she again turned to him. This time there were tears sparkling in her eyes.

"You broke my heart Harry! You let me walk right out that door and said _nothing_ and you let me go off to France!"

"What? You think that was easy for me? You think I wanted to just let you leave and have hardly any communication with you for 5 months!?"

"Well I don't know, you tell me."

"I wanted you to stay. I wanted you to stay here with Ron and everyone, and I wanted to spend time with you. What kind of friend would I be to let you pass up an opportunity like that though?"

"Why now, Harry?"

"I was afraid you didn't feel the same way when you left, Hermione. When I realized you did, it's not like I could've told you how I felt in an owl!"

Hermione had streaks of tears on her cheek and finally asked, "And how do you feel now?" He stopped and came towards her and brushed hair out of her face as he kissed her passionately. This time she didn't resist and kissed him back. He put 1 hand on her back and another on her face. After about 2 minutes they broke away.

"I want you Hermione. I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize it." She smiled and kissed him lightly again.

"I'm sorry it took so long too. How did you know I felt the same way though?"

"As dumb as it may sound, Fred and George were of help." He stayed in her room just cuddling her for another hour. He loved the feel of her body against his and how she smelt so sweet.

"How do we tell the others?" she asked him.

"Would you go with me to dinner tomorrow?" he asked her taking her hand.

"I would love to! But-"

"That's how they'll know." After a while longer he told her, "I should probably go back. Ron will be wondering where I'm at."

"Yes you probably should." He kissed her lightly again and went up a floor to his room with Ron.

"Hey mate, where've you been?" Ron asked sitting up. The light was already out, but Ron turned it back on.

"No where," he told him as he changed and climbed into bed. Ron looked puzzled but didn't ask anymore questions.

**A/N: Sorry some of these chapters are on the short side. I was gone at camp all last week and haven't been able to write much to post more. Reviews please **


	6. First Date

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 6: The First Date**

**A/N: Ahhh SO sorry it's taken my forever to update. I've been busy with band, and school started this week. Plus, I've been trying to write future chapters. Here's chapter 6...**

The next morning at breakfast was very awkward. He didn't know how he should act or what to say around Hermione in front of everyone; at least until after they went out later that night. He smiled at her during breakfast; even though he wanted to just take her hand and lead her away from everyone.

"Harry, are you up for a game of quidditch?" Ron asked as he put his plate in the sink.

"Er- yeah, I'll be right there," he replied. As Ron went outside with the supplies, he whispered in Hermione's ear, "Hey, come with me." He took her hand and pulled her into the hallway to the sitting room where there wasn't anyone.

"Hey, what did we come in here for?" Her hand still laid firmly in his.

"I just don't want anyone knowing right now."

"Well they're going to find out tonight!"

"Exactly, I want it to be then and not sooner. Meet me in the living room at 5:30."

"Where are we going to go?" she asked in wonderment.

"It's a surprise." he replied smiling.

"Well...how do I know what to wear?" He didn't say anything after and simply smiled some more and walked away.

It was about quarter after 5 when he went upstairs to change. Ron and Cho were downstairs in the kitchen waiting for dinner while Fred and George sat in the living room with Ginny, messing with their joke shop items. He dug through his trunks and decided to wear some nice pants and decent looking long sleeve shirt. Before stepping out of the room and meeting Hermione downstairs, he quickly ruffled his hands with his fingers a couple times.

As he got near the stairs, Ron was heading up them and told him, "Hey, mum told me to come get you. Dinner's ready."

"Um, I'm not staying for dinner tonight."

"Your dressed nicely, where _are _you going?"

"Hermione and I are going on a date." Ron just stood there with his mouth wide open as he smiled and ran past him.

"Wait, did I miss something?" Ron called running after him. "I thought that she was avoiding you?"

"Listen, I'll tell you more later tonight, she's meeting me down here in a few minutes.

"In the mean time, you better tell mum where your going for yourself. She won't believe me." Ron practically shoved him into the kitchen where everyone was starting to dig into tonight's dinner.

"Good Harry, you're here. Take a seat and help yourself," Mrs. Weasley told him as she carried over some roles.

"Actually, I'm not eating here tonight," he muttered out. "Hermione and I are...going out." Fred, George and Ginny all literally dropped their silverware and turned to look at him. He could hear Hermione coming down the stairs and told them, "Sorry, I really have to go. I'll see you all later." In the living room there stood Hermione by the banister. She was wearing a pink short sleeve shirt, a black knee length skirt and her hair was down and wavy. "Hey," he called walking over to her.

"Hi," she replied smiling.

"Are you ready to go?" She nodded her head and he led her out the door.

"So where are we going?" she asked again as they headed down the driveway.

"Just close your eyes and grab my hand," he told her. Within a matter of seconds, they stood in the middle of a path in a park in the outskirts of London. There was a willow tree over by a small pond, and underneath the tree was a blanket that had food sprawled across it. "Right this way." He took her hand and led her over to the blanket. The park was shaded but there were streaks of sun making it the perfect temperature. Hermione looked amazed at what he had set up as he told as to open hey eyes.

"How did you plan all this in 1 day?" she asked as she sat down and folded her legs.

"It didn't take me long. Care for something to drink?"

"What do you have?" He pulled out some sparkling cider and glasses and poured some for the both of them. They sat talking and drinking for a while. She told him more about her parents than he'd ever herd of them before and different countries they'd traveled to.

Finally he asked, "So are you hungry?"

"Yes!" He swished his wand and from behind the tree appeared 2 bowls.

"What's this?" she asked as she picked up a fork, "It smells great!"

"It's fettuccine pasta with chicken." Hermione was still as shocked as ever as they ate. They stayed talking and enjoying each others company well into dusk. He couldn't remember a time recently where he and Hermione were actually alone. As it got dark, a couple lights in the pond came on. "Wanna take a walk?" he asked standing up.

"That'd be nice," she replied nodding her head. She allowed him to take her hand as they walked along the bank and on a path. They stayed well after it was completely dark and then decided to head back to the Burrow.

When they walked through the back door, Lupin was in the kitchen helping himself to dessert. "Hey you 2, where've you been?" Lupin asked sitting in a chair.

"What, the others didn't tell you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ah yes of course," Lupin replied chuckling a little.

Hermione looked at him smiling and told Lupin, "Harry took me on a nice dinner picnic in the park and then justa nice walk after."

"It sounds nice. Are you 2 trying to sneak in or doesn't it matter?"

"You know us all too well," he said.

"If anyone asks, I haven't seen you 2 yet," Lupin said smiling as he went back into the living room. Quickly they dashed up the stairs knowing that they each had a lot of explaining to do to Ron, Ginny, and the Twins. After spending a little more time together, they parted ways for the night. He was sitting on his bed reading the _Prophet_ when Ron came to bed that night.

"Bloody hell, Harry, you scared me! When did you get in?"

"I've been back for a good hour and a half."

"Why didn't we hear you come in?"

"We snuck in the back when Lupin was in the kitchen."

Ron quickly changed and told him, "Alright you have explaining to do here!"

Fred and George burst through the door and added in, "Yes you do!"

"Sit down," he told them as they took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"First off, since when are you and Hermione a couple?" Ron asked.

"After everyone went to bed last night, I went into her room." Fred and George let out some "Ooo's!" "She tried to make up an excuse to get rid of me, and then I just kissed her out of the blue. She told me the truth about how she felt when she left..." he went on explaining what he said to her and what Hermione said to him.

"So where did you go tonight?" George asked him.

"Oh come on, do I really have to tell you about our date too?"

"Yes," the 3 said in unison. "I took her to a nice park outside Godric's Hallow. We had some sparkling cider and a nice dinner on a blanket by a nice pond. Afterwards, we took a nice long walk. Happy now?"

"Actually yes, very happy," Fred told him getting up with George. "Night!" They called as they apparated away.

"Wow, sounds better than my first date with Cho," Ron told him.

"Oh Ron, come one. You and Cho had a nice first date too. You do remember it right?"

"Yeah, I reckon your right..."

* * *

Now mid-August, he and Hermione had been going out a couple times a week and spending a lot of time with each other. At first, it was awkward telling everyone when they were gonna go out and even weirder when they sat with each other. But now things were just falling into place. Lupin and Tonks had set a wedding date for September 16th, because neither wanted to make such a big deal out of everything.

"Where's the wedding gonna be at?" Hermione asked Lupin. The 3 of them were patrolling Hogsmead.

"Tonks and I have settled on her parents' house. Beautiful landscape they have there."

"Oh I just can't wait! It's going to so spectacular, I just know it!" Lupin gave her a smile. They walked past the Hogs Head and Three Broomsticks, grabbing 3 butterbeers are they walked by.

"Harry, could I have a word?" Lupin broke a few minutes of silence.

"Er-yeah, sure thing."

"I'll be over there," Hermione motioned with her head.

"What can I help you with?" he asked him.

"I want you to be 1 of the groomsmen."

"Me? Are you positive?"

"I'm positive. Bill will be my best man, and you'll be my other groomsmen. After all, I have you to partially thank," Lupin told him smiling.

"Wow, thanks. So, are you getting nervous at all?"

"A little bit. Then again, we all get nervous for something like this." They walked back and found Hermione skimming the _Daily Prophet. _When their shift ended, he and Hermione went back to the Burrow with each other while Lupin ran some errands.

"What did Lupin pull you aside for?" Hermione asked him as they walked up to the Burrow.

"He asked me to be his 2nd groomsmen in his wedding."

"Oh Harry, that's so kind of him! Who's the 1st?"

"Bill. I bet Tonks will pick you as a bridesmaid."

Blushing Hermione asked, "And why is that?"

"Well for 1 thing, you're a good friend of hers. Secondly, we can walk down the aisle together." Hermione blushed some more. As they entered the living room, Tonks was sitting with Ginny on the couch with a variety of cloths on their laps.

"Oh Hermione, your just in time! I have something to discuss with you!" Tonks called running over to her.

"Looks like that's my cue to leave," he told Hermione as he squeezed her hand tightly before running off upstairs.

* * *

As the wedding came closer and closer, he and Hermione seemed to spend more time with each other. Tonks would purposely make up some excuse for the 'people in the wedding' so that he and Hermione would have to go places. He didn't mind though, he cherished every second of it. It was now the night before the wedding, and he found himself with Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, and Tonks' mum helping set up chairs. It really was a shame that her dad couldn't be here to walk Tonks down the aisle.

"Harry, Tonks has 4 more chairs inside before we're done for the night," Hermione told him as she levitated out a table.

"Thanks," he replied. The garden looked quite nice even though all he could see were a couple rows of chairs and the alter. After he carried the last thing of chairs, he sat down and sighed. Lupin snuck up behind him and sat down next to him. "Hey, there's the groom-to-be," he said. "Still nervous about tomorrow?"

"As weird as it may sound, yes."

"It's gonna be great, Lupin, trust me. Now go, go get some sleep. I know I would love some." Lupin smiled, patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

**A/N: I'm in the process of writing more now, so hopefully I'll post again by Monday. Thanks! Reviews please **


	7. The Wedding of Lupin and Tonks

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 7: The Wedding of Lupin and Tonks**

**A/N: Ahhhh I have been so incredibly busy with school, marching band, writing futre chapters and a million other things. I will say the end of this chapter is more on the M rating, but I didn't feel like changing the rating for 1 chapter. So I won't procrastinate anymore, here's chapter 7...**

Mrs. Weasley made sure everyone was up and fed by 9 the next morning despite the ceremony wasn't until 4PM. He and Ron were the first to clean up, beating Fred and George by wrestling them to the ground. "What time is Lupin meeting us here?" he asked Ron and Hermione in Ron's room after lunch.

"I think sometime around 2:30 or 3," Hermione told him as she gathered her supplies to take a shower.

"You haven't gotten cleaned up yet?" Ron asked her as he threw some laundry into a pile.

"No! Fred and George were hogging the bathroom for a good hour after you two!"

"How come?" he asked.

"I have no idea, and I don't know if I want to know." She left the room to get cleaned and dress quickly.

"Reckon we should get our dress robes and everything together?"

"Might as well. Lupin will be here soon, and I have no idea where Mrs. Weasley put them."

By 3, Ron was in his new dress robes, he was in a tuxedo, since he was in the wedding. Mr. Weasley and Bill were still at the house waiting for Lupin too. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had already left. Lupin then knocked once as a warning and walked in.

"Hey, there's the groom-to-be!" Bill called. Lupin smiled and adjusted his tuxedo as well.

"Hermione, he's here!" Ron called up the stairs.

"Coming!" moments later Hermione came down the stairs leaving him speechless. She had on a light blue spaghetti strap dress that flowed just passed her knees where it then flared out. The dress also swooped down below the collar bone. Her hair was down but curled lightly around the edges.

"You...look beautiful," he told her as he went and greeted her at the stairs.

She blushed and replied with, "Thank you, Harry! You look handsome yourself." Lupin looked at the two of them, smiled and made a little coughing noise.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should probably get going," Lupin then spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess we should," he replied smiling and taking Hermione's hand. When they got to the house, there were already a few people starting to arrive. There were only going to be some close family of Tonks', the Weasley's, and some other close friends.

"Harry, Hermione, over here!" They looked to see Ginny walking towards them fully dressed.

"Ginny, you look great!" Hermione told her.

"Thank you, you look so pretty yourself!" Ginny had on a light blue dress too, except hers wasn't flared, a longer deep v cut, and cut differently.

"Tonks wanted me to come and find you once you came."

Hermione let out a little squeal and asked, "How does she look?"

"You'll have to come see for yourself!"

"Well I guess I'll see you later then?" Hermione turned and asked him.

"Go, I'll see you in a bit," he replied smiling and motioning his hands. Hermione walked off briskly with Ginny as he left to go escort a couple or guests to their seats.

As 4 rolled around, Lupin came and got him. "Well, I think we're all ready to start. One of Tonks' cousins is going to be the flower girl. Since you and Bill are groomsmen, Bill will be walking Ginny down, and you and Hermione will follow after." He looked up the aisle and figured Tonks was going to come out the patio doors.

"And we are we meeting at?"

"Just inside those doors," Lupin said motioning head to the set he was just looking at.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll see you in a bit then." He patted Lupin's arm and went inside. "Hello? Is anyone in here? It's about time to start!"

"We're coming, Harry!" someone called. Moments later Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione came running down the stairs.

"Lupin says it's about time to start," he told them again.

"Oh Harry dear, you look very nice!" Mrs. Weasley came over fixing his clothes when Bill came in, and she then rushed over to fix him up. After about 5 minutes she went to take her seat.

Moments later, music started to play and Tonks' cousin went down the aisle, throwing flowers while the guests all said "Aww!" As she was halfway down, Bill took Ginny's arm and started to walk with her down the white carpet laid out.

"Where's Tonks?" he whispered to Hermione.

"She'll be right down," she whispered back, "Harry, I think it's our turn." Smiling, he held out his right arm and Hermione put her hand on it. They walked out the doors, and he glanced at everyone who was turning and staring. He could see Fred and George sitting second row giving him thumbs up, Mrs. Weasley was casting anxious glances at the Twins, and then turned to smile take pictures of he and Hermione, as Mr. Weasley sat next to her. Ron was sitting on the other side of George and nodded his head. Lupin was at the alter looking at the 2 of them smiling, and give a little nod to let him know they looked nice together.

Hermione was all smiles as people whispered, "Look at those two together!" Hermione gave his arm a little squeeze to let him know she was doing fine. At the top of the alter, he parted to the left as she went to the right. Seconds later the wedding march played, and everyone rose from their seats. Tonks came through the doors slowly walking by herself smiling widely. Her dress was a light yellow color with little designs and flowed to the ground. Her hair was a nice shade of blonde today. When she reached Lupin, he took her hand and they stepped up to let the ceremony begin.

* * *

After the ceremony, all the chairs were whisked away to reveal a large tent for the reception. They had a small band playing songs and a variety of foods. He sat at a small table with Ron, Fred and George eating until Fred and George got up to dance with 2 girls they met.

"I hate dancing," Ron mumbled leaning back in his chair.

"Well isn't Cho here? Maybe she'd like to dance instead of sit around," he suggested and hinted as much as possible.

Ron gave a sigh and replied with, "Maybe. But I'm horrible!"

"You're not...horrible. Now go find her." He got up with Ron to find Hermione. She was sitting at a table with Lupin, Tonks (who'd just sat down), Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. "May I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

"You may," she replied smiling. He helped her up and led her somewhere in the middle of some people as she placed 1 of her hands in his, and another on his shoulder. A nice slow song came on and they started to dance.

"You really do look beautiful tonight," he told Hermione again as she blushed.

"And I really do think you look nice all cleaned up," she replied smiling some more. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tonks and Lupin staring at them. "This was a nice, small, beautiful wedding," Hermione said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Yes it was. I don't think Lupin would've wanted it any bigger." Hermione continued to lean on him and dance as 2 more slow songs were played. Ron was in the far left dancing awkwardly with Cho. In the middle of the second one, she lifted her head up so he could look at her fully. He couldn't even describe how he felt right now and decided now was the time to tell her something that he'd known for a long time. "Hermione, I have something to tell you," he told her.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked questionably.

"Hermione...I love you." They both stopped dancing and she broke apart from him in almost shock.

"Oh Harry..." He could now see Lupin looking at him again with Tonks turning to do so too.

"I...love you too," she finally managed to get out with tears welling up smiling. She threw her arms around him and for 1 of the first times, they kissed. They'd kissed before with little pecks or on the cheeks, but this time it was different, aside from the fact they were in front of about 40 people. At the main table, Lupin and Tonks looked at each other and smiled realizing it was official what was happening to them, while Ginny let out a soft "Aw!"

"Let's get out of here," he whispered to her.

She smiled and asked, "Where to?"

"We'll just go on a nice...long walk." He took her hand and let her out the back of the tent and out of the crowd of people.

They apparated to the extra bunk house at the Burrow. He started to kiss Hermione passionately. She kissed back. She opened up her mouth allowing him to enter further like they'd done so many times before, but this time their emotions started to rise. He kissed her harder and deeper while she followed his head. She let his tender lips roam around her slender body as she sniffed in his scent. Her heart started to beat faster and faster until she managed to find her feet and move them both inches into the bedroom. Their lips met again and Harry told her, "No more holding back, Hermione. You can trust me. You and I alre like one." Again she pressed her lips into his as his hands rubbed her hips.

She put her arms under his shirt as he did the same. He threw her blue blouse across the room and rubbed her back. She lifted her hips so he could pull the jeans off her legs as she helped with his. Both were eager to touch every inch of skin and they let each other know it. He kneeled on top of her running his hands up and down her legs. Nothing else mattered for hours and hours. The windows almost seemed to steam up (maybe it was his imagination), and he could feel moisture on his temples. She flung her arms around his shoulders and pulled his body even closer to her.

"Are you ready?" he asked inbetween kisses.

"Never more so," she replied smiling.

She moaned as he entered new areas and as new emotions overtook her body, ringing throughout as she wanted more and more. She felt as if she didn't grab onto something, her body would rise up and loose control. She grabbed onto the sheets and let out a gasp or two. No one was holding back any more feelings, and she was leaning on him and trusting him with everything she had in her body. He entered herself one last time as they both let out gasps and drew in deep breaths. Nothing else in the world was herd and nothing else was around them. They _were _one now.

**A/N: Pretty heated chapter huh? lol reviews are welcome please. Thank you.**


	8. 3:00AM

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 8: 3:00AM**

They didn't even bother to go back to the reception, although he knew that they probably should've. When morning came, they snuck into the house quietly so they wouldn't be herd. Before going back in separate rooms, he kissed her again and went to fall asleep again. He was only asleep for about two hours until he felt Ron jump on top of him.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!?" Ron shouted.

Swatting an arm and pushing Ron halfway off him he replied, "No where...now go back to sleep!"

"No way! You and Hermione disappeared last night, and you were so not lying in the bed when I went to sleep last night!" He sighed trying to think of what to tell Ron.

"Alright listen, when I was dancing with Hermione, I told her I loved her." Ron's jaw literally dropped.

"And then what!?" He rolled his eyes at his nosy friend.

"We decided to go take a walk," he stopped hoping that answer would suit him, but it didn't.

"Harry, that is not the end of it," he told him firmly almost smiling at him.

"We came back here..., and I kissed her...and we went inside the extra bunk house...and well, you know." He finished his sentence and turned away, not believing he just told Ron this and blushed.

Ron smiled and laughed and clapped his hands together and told him, "I knew it!"

"What'd you mean you 'knew it'?"

"Well once Fred, George, Ginny and I realized you had left, we figured you must've been doing something important since Lupin is pretty close to you and it _was_ his wedding."

"Er- ok." He layed back in his bed smiling while Ron just stared at him.

"So...was she, you know?" Ron asked raising his eye brows.

He gave him a glance and threw a pillow at him saying, "Ron! I'm not gonna tell you everything! I already told you more than I should have!"

"Hey, I was just asking." He then picked up another pillow and threw it at Ron. "Well what do I tell Fred and George if they ask me where you were?" He gave a big sigh.

"Nothing. I don't want them telling the whole house and wizarding world that we slept together!"

"Oh yeah, I see your point."

* * *

Lupin and Tonks returned from their honeymoon in Italy a week later. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Lupin called as he opened up the Burrow door. He was sitting with Ron in the kitchen and they quickly got up to head for the living room. 

"Hey! Welcome back!" he called to the both of them smiling and going over to give them both pats.

"Hey, there are some people here. Thanks, Harry, nice to see you too Ron," Tonks said. They both took off their shoes and sat on the couch.

"So, how was Italy?"

"It was lovely. Couldn't have chosen a better spot if I do say so," Lupin added in. He smiled looking at the two of them. Lupin hadn't seemed this happy in a long time.

* * *

The last couple of nights it had been hard to fall asleep. He wasn't quite sure why either. He thought it might've had something to do with Ron's random talking outbursts, but most of the time he was already awake when that happened. One time Ron had been yelling, "Don't get me! Don't get me!" and he went over standing directly over his bed and asked, "What's gonna get you, Ron?" Ron had jumped up and fell out of his bed and screamed so loud, Mr. Weasley even came in to check on them. 

Tonight he was sleeping really well and didn't wake up until he heard some thumping downstairs. Looking at the clock he realized it read 3:00AM. Louder crashes came and he sat up instantly.

"Ron...Ron do you hear that?" he asked. Ron stirred and sat up.

"Yeah...I do hear that, who's down there?" All of a sudden there was a shrieking noise that came from the floor below. "MUM!" shouted Ron as he pulled out his wand and headed for the door. A few more screams echoed through the air as they burst into the hallway.

"Go check on your parents, I'll go see who's downstairs!" he yelled to him. He bolted down the stairs and as soon as he got to the landing, jets of light were sparking throughout the living room. When his eyes adjusted, he could see that a Death Eater had a hold of Ginny and had his arms around her waist and mouth. He cast a Conjunctivitis curse at the Death Eater so that it would drop her. Another Death Eater emerged out of the kitchen and he yelled, "Stupefy!" The Death Eater that had, had Ginny earlier now had no sight and was in pain on the floor. He ran over and helped Ginny up.

"Ginny, what's going on here? How many other Death Eaters are there?" Ginny brushed off her clothes and grabbed her wand.

"I came downstairs to get something to drink. When I was in the kitchen, I heard something beat down the door and came out here. Different figures scurried up the stairs while the one dueled me and managed to get a hold of me when you came downstairs. I'm not sure how many there are, but I'd say at the very least 5."

He thought about Hermione and hoped that she was alright. For that matter, he hoped that everyone was ok. "Before we run off, why _are_ Death Eaters here? Didn't they just all give up when I defeated Voldermort?"

"Not all...some I think are back for revenge..." More screams and jets of let flashed.

"Tell me more later, go upstairs and make sure Ron and your parents are alright. I'll go get Fred and George!" They both bolted up the stairs dodging streaks of light in the darkness. Multiple Death Eaters launched themselves at him, but he was able to block and send them down the stairs. Ginny departed a floor below his and he went up an extra level. A Death Eater had hit him as he rounded the stair case, sending him flying down a couple stairs. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted back pulling himself up and stepping on the Death Eater. He ran into Fred and George's room and found Fred unconscious by the closet, and George was struggling against a spell that was binding him to a chair. He quickly went over and untied him and asked, "George, are you alright? How many came up here?"

"Thanks mate! I wasn't sure anyone would come up here. Two of them, but one left after they tied me up and knocked Fred out with a jinx." They both ran over to Fred.

"How long has he been out?"

"About 10 minutes is my guess...I don't get how any even got in..."

"George, take Fred and try and get whoever else out of here and apparate somewhere, anywhere away from here. I've got to get to Hermione." George enchanted Fred so he was lighter and draped his arm around his as they both headed downstairs. There were more rumbles and bangs down below, and he quickly skidded onto the floor. "HERMIONE, ARE YOU HERE?" he yelled running through the hallway. He pushed open the doors looking, but no one was there and no one answered. He wondered how and why the Death Eaters were here. Was it for revenge like Ginny had suggested? He finally began to run down the flights of stairs realizing no one was there. Just as he rounded the corner of the 3rd floor he heard 2 voices.

"Where'd that Potter boy go? The rest of his blood traitor group managed to flee!"

"So that must mean he's still in the house then?"

"Go look you flea bag; the family already knows we're here so it's a matter of time before the Ministry comes!"

"Yes sir!" Just as he was about to go into the master bedroom and climb out the window (figuring it was the only way out), a dark figure came running quickly up the stairs. "Trying to run and hide are you, Potter? Well think again." The Death Eater shot a couple blue curses in a row, 2 of which broke a couple windows.

"Who said I was trying to hide? Maybe I was merely avoiding your face!" he called shooting a couple of curses at the one. He tried to see whose face it was, but didn't recognize him at all. They started to duel in the bedroom and eventually moved into the newest spare room of the house. "Why are you bloody even here?"

"We want you, Potter! I thought that was pretty clear."

"Oh trust me, it was implied...but Voldermort is gone!"

"Oh that may be...but there are those of us who still believe in his ways...and not in you!" The curse knocked him into the wall leaving him slightly altered.

"Impedimenta!" he shouted hitting the Death Eater in the leg causing him to fly back as well.

He quickly dashed out into the hall and made it to the stairs when the Death Eater ran back out and yelled, "Damn you, Potter...CRUCIO!" The pain hit him like a 1000 knives, and he cringed on the floor. After a couple minutes or however long it was, the Death Eater stopped and got up randomly and fled. He lay helpless on the floor finding that if he tried to move, it hurt too much. He wondered if anyone would come back looking for him? Well of course someone might, but when?

He tried to get up a little more and more in 3 minute spans. He eventually made his way down a couple stairs before he decided not to risk falling down them. It had been almost an hour he figured since the last attackers left. He wished he was better at sending Patronus' long distances, but then again he didn't even know where everyone had disapparated to. There was a clanking of a door downstairs and he prayed to god that more Death Eaters weren't back. The footsteps wondered around downstairs but said nothing. He clutched his wand as they gradually made their up to the first floor, then the second...he decided not to say anything. There was a light on in a room below that allowed him to see the shadow as it became just steps away. He clutched his wand tighter and tighter and when the figure came around the corner, the two both screamed at the same time pointing their wands at each other. When he took the time to look who it was, he realized it was no other than Lupin.

"Damn it Harry, you scared me half to death! Sorry, but could you lower your wand?"

"You scared me too! I thought you were another Death Eater coming back! Oh yeah sorry," he said lowering it.

"Are you alright, Harry? What're you doing on the stairs?" Lupin asked realizing he was lying on the stairs. Lupin took his right arm and draped it over his left shoulder, pulling him up.

"I'll tell you in a minute, I wanna know why you came back here."

"C'mon, let's get you to Bill and Fluer's first and then we both can explain. Ron and the Twins are there with Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione are at Aunt Muriel's." He said _Hermione._ That goodness she was alright..

"Is Fred ok? I know he was knocked out..."

"Yes, yes, he's fine. Woke up shortly after arriving there," Lupin told him as they made their way down the rest of the stairs and out to the end of the drive, where they both apparated away.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed an action filled chapter lol. I'm in the process of writng more so excuse me if I don't post next week. Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought of the chappy**


	9. Going to St Mungo's

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 9: Going to St. Mungo's**

**A/N: So sorry (again). I know I say that a lot, but I've literally have maybe 3 days of downtime a week, so I haven't been accomplishing much. To make up for not posting in a couple weeks, this chapter is longer than the others, so enjoy!**

They arrived in front of the little cottage by the water that had multiple lights on within seconds. Lupin rapped on the door and stated who it was and entered. Ron and the Twins mauled them as soon as they came into the door.

"There you are, Harry! We were getting worried bout you!" Ron called as he reached him first.

"Out of the way, out of the way," Lupin repeated as he helped him to the couch. He leaned back on the small couch with pillows and sighed in relief.

"Eez he alright?" Fluer Delacour, Bill's wife asked bringing him tea.

"I'm fine, I think. My body is just aching." Before Lupin or anyone could ask why, he continued, "So why'd you come back to the Burrow? Where's Tonks at, is she alright...?"

"To start, yes she's fine. She's back at home tonight not feeling too well. Secondly, Arthur and Molly sent word to us as soon as they managed to escape from the Burrow, and it told of what happened and where everyone was. After checking in at Aunt Muriel's I came here. We waited for you to show up for at least an hour, but you never came. We thought they might've taken you...so I volunteered to go back and search the house...and that's when I found you." There was a few moments pause as she listened to what Lupin said and drank some more tea. His body was still quite sore.

"After I untied George and helped him with Fred, I ran to Hermione's floor to see if she was alright. Since she wasn't there, I started to head downstairs, but two Death Eaters were in the halls talking about trying to find me obviously. I was going to climb out Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom window, but one of the fatter ones caught me, and we started to duel. Broke a couple windows in the room I reckon. He hit me with some jinx; I hit him back, and then he used Cruciatus on me for a good couple minutes before he randomly fled." There were a few gasps as he mentioned Cruciatus, and Fluer quickly went to go get something in the kitchen. "I tried to crawl out of the hall and down the stairs, but everything hurt too much; that's why I was halfway on the stairs when you found me." He had just kind of blurted out not giving anyone any time to speak.

"So that's what that glass was!" Ron exclaimed. "We were just at the end of the driveway when we saw a window bust through."

"Yeah...that'd be me." Lupin looked at him worriedly now and moved over to the couch and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright, Harry?" He tried to adjust himself but winced as pain rang through. "No you're not. C'mon, we should get you some help..."

"No! I already said I'm fine! I'm just sore..." he protested. He just wanted to see Hermione.

"Harry, the Cruciatus curse isn't just any other curse. You should know, Harry, that depending on the strength behind it and how long it was used it could cause serious damage." He tried to prove Lupin wrong and move around, but there was more pain, and he fell back onto the couch.

"Harry, maybe we _should_ take you to St. Mungo's...just to be safe," Bill said taking Lupin's words out of his mouth.

"St. Mungo's? Isn't that a little drastic?" he asked almost whining. They looked pretty serious about this.

"Maybe he's right..." Ron finally said again, his face looked a little worried too. He realized now that either way, the seven of them were going to outnumber him. He then sighed and nodded his head a little.

"Dad went to Aunt Muriel's," Fred spoke up just to be saying something. Ron gave him a questioning look that said "what-the-hell-was-that?" Lupin stood up again and had him drape his left around his right shoulder. George then came over and put his right arm around his left shoulder.

"Bill, someone should go tell the others we have Harry, and that we're taking him to St. Mungo's. I'm sure Molly is wondering how everyone is," Lupin instructed.

"Fleur and I will go," Bill replied, "Ron and Fred can go with you too. I'm sure we'll meet you there in a bit." Lupin then nodded and they began to walk with him to the boundaries of the property to apparate away. Within moments, they were in the ally by the glass window to get into St. Mungo's. They climbed through and within seconds were reveled the magical hospital itself.

"Which floor do we take him to?" Ron asked looking at the sign with the list of floors.

Lupin studied it and then replied, "The 4th I believe." His legs still felt like Jell-O and stung as he made an effort to help Lupin and George. The 5 of them took up a lift. A tall blond squeezed in by Fred, and Fred turned around staring at her.

"C'mon Fred, you can follow girls later," Ron told him when the lift stopped. As the doors opened, a witch sat at a station and raised her head as she saw them walk in.

"How can I help?" the witch named Morvania asked as they came towards her.

"Cruciatus curse damage," Lupin informed her as they stopped in front of the desk. The nurse seemed to gasp a little noticing who it was that had the damage.

"Right this way," she told him getting out from behind her desk and heading down the ward. She took them down a few halls and finally to an empty room motioning for them to set him on the bed. "The healer in charge in this ward today is Martin Glooviet, I'll send him in as soon as possible. Sorry, but you 4 will need to leave now," Morvania told them. Lupin frowned and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. He looked him in the eyes and nodded his head to tell him he'd be alright, and then waited by the door for the others.

"You'll be fine, mate," Ron told him.

"We're still here for ya, Harry," George said. "No matter what," Fred added on. Morvania then shooed them away so she could get the Healer named Martin Glooviet.

As he waited, he found it very odd. He'd been here visiting before, but never as an actual patient. He hated just sitting here not knowing what they were gonna do to him, or how long it was going to take. Finally a middle aged man, who he guessed to be the healer named Glooviet, came in the room.

"Bonjour monsieur Potter," he said as he came into the room. "Je m'appelle Martin Glooviet. I shall be your healer for today," he said with a decent French accent.

"Er, hello," he said questionably. The doctor pulled out some charts from the brief examination they'd conducted and began to read them.

"Cruciatus curse damage n'est pas? Hmmm..." Glooviet swished his wand and a potion in an oddly shaped bottle appeared. "Drink this, Mr. Potter," he instructed him to do.

"Why? What's it going to do?" he asked nervously.

"It'll be of help, prends!" he said adding in french here and there.

He took the bottle and drank the whole thing as instructed. It tasted semi-decent, although he wanted to spit it out near the end. Within seconds, he felt woozy and tired. Yes it was probably almost 5:30 or 6 in the morning, but that wouldn't be a coincidence. "Am I s-s-supposed to feel...sleepy?" he asked trying to keep his focus.

"Oui, Oui," Glooviet replied. Before he could ask anything more, he laid his head back on the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

He shivered a little and some goosebumps ran up his arms. He rolled his head back and forth a couple times and remembered before he opened his eyes, he was in St. Mungo's. He finally did open his eyes and studied the room. The shades we closed and two of the ceiling lights were on in the corner by the door. No one else was in the room though, except the beeping machine he was hooked up to. He reached over to the little table and put on his glasses so he could see clearly. But since that didn't help his vision much, he realized it must've been from whatever potion he took earlier that day. Just then a different healer, other than Glooviet and Mor-what's her name, came in. 

"Oh, you're awake..." the blonde nurse said somewhat shocked. "I was just coming in to check on the potion levels we gave you. You have friends or visitors out in the lobby...should I send them in?"

"Er- I guess so," he replied. Well apparently they'd given him more potions while he was asleep.

The nurse read the charts on the screen and then told him, "Alright, I'll bring a few in at a time," and left the room. A few moments later Mrs. Weasley came running through the door and threw his arms around him.

"Oh Harry dearie, we were so worried about you!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed squeezing him.

"Easy Molly, he doesn't need to be admitted for lung disclosure too," an oh too familiar voice said. Mrs. Weasley finally let go, and in through the doorway came Lupin trying to crack a smile, even though he still had a hint of worrisome in his eyes. Only this time, Tonks was with him.

"Hey Harry," Tonks said entering the room.

"How're you feeling Harry?" he asked coming by the bed too.

"Ok I guess. A tad sore, but I'm better...did the healers tell you anything? They gave me some potion that put me to sleep. How long _was_ I asleep exactly?"

"You've been asleep a good 6 hours or so," Mrs. Weasley told him. Had it really been that long?

"After you were asleep, they gave you 3 other potions through the IV," Lupin added on, "They've told us it's a good thing we brought you in, nothing could've been cured on it's own. In fact, it could've gotten worst," Lupin put his hand on his shoulder.

"Well I'm glad someone knows what's going on with me, no one's told me anything," he spoke up again.

"Healer Glooviet also said that you should be able to go home tomorrow or the next day. They want to keep you an extra day for observation," Mrs. Weasley added in hugging him again. He didn't realize how serious this was actually, even though he'd seen the curse used too many times before.

"Who else is here?" he asked wondering if Hermione was there.

"Mr. Weasley went with the Ministry back to our house, but Bill and Fleur, the Twins, Ron, Ginny, and..." Tonks had began to tell him, but before she could say anything more, he herd, "Harry!" In through the doors ran Hermione.

"Hermione!" he said smiling and grasping her into a hug as she flung her arms around his neck. After a few seconds, they broke apart, and he kissed her lightly.

"Where're the others at, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"In the waiting room...I'd went to get a drink, and when I came back Ron said you 3 went to see Harry, and I left them," she replied blushing a little.

"Well why don't we go see if the healers have anything new to report," Lupin suggested to leave the two alone. The three left and told him they'd be outside the door.

"Harry I've been so worried! When you didn't show up at Bill and Fleur's we thought they'd taken you...and then Bill and Fleur came and said they were taking you to St. Mungo's..." she sighed and hugged him again, then sitting on the edge of the bed taking his hand.

"Hey...they didn't get me, because I'm here right now. Secondly, I'm going to be fine, I promise," he told her kissing her again. "And you were worried about me? _I_ was worried about you. I ran into your hallway of the Burrow to look for you, but you weren't there. That's when the one Death Eater found me..." he explained to Hermione everything that happened from the dueling to everything at Bill and Fleur's.

"Harry, you're lucky he didn't kill you!" Hermione exclaimed as he fidgeted with her hands.

He sighed and nodded his head, "I know...I've had enough near death experiences for a lifetime, and I thought they'd came to halt. But I don't understand, how did the Death Eaters get in the house? I thought the secret keeper charm prevented things like that?" She frowned a little.

"It's supposed to. That's why Mr. Weasley and some from the Ministry went back to try and figure out how it happened." He nodded his head not knowing what else to ask. After a few more minutes Ron, the Twins, and Ginny came in his room too.

"Hey, there's Harry! How're you feeling?" Ron asked coming over to the bed too.

"Better I guess. How about you all?"

"Not bad I guess, kind of getting tired though," Ron replied. "I haven't slept since this morning."

"Come to think of it, so am I...head still hurts a bit," Fred added on. Lupin, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley finally returned and knocked to give warning after a few more minutes.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we just spoke with one of the healers," Tonks said as they stepped just inside the room.

"Really, what'd they say?" he asked.

"The bad news is, they want to keep you here for the next 24 hours or so to observe you. The good news is, that if all goes well, it is confirmed you should be able to go home after that," Lupin said smiling at the last part. Hermione smiled and gave a sigh of relief throwing him into a hug again.

"That's great, Harry!" Hermione said while doing so. He sighed a little and smiled and hugged her back. Glancing at the clock it read 12:24PM.

"C'mon you 4, we really ought to let Harry get some more rest if we want him to get better," Mrs. Weasley nagged. Ron, Fred, George and Hermione all gave an "Aw man!" Hermione turned to him frowning and kissed him again.

"Take care?" she asked fidgeting with her hands.

"Yes...I promise. Now go, you need some sleep," he replied smiling. Hermione kissed him one last time and walked out of the door slowly looking back occasionally.

"Take care dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she pinched his cheek and left escorting the Twins and Ron out.

"Take care," Lupin said as he patted his shoulder, Tonks did the same, and he was left to the quietness of his room again. A healer came in giving him some more medication, he leaned back on his pillow again, and he fell asleep.

**A/N: I'm hoping to get some more written this weekend, but I'll see how things work out. Reviews please.**


	10. Back on Track

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 10: Back on Track**

After the healers gave the OK for him to go home, he wasted no time in signing out. The smell and the quietness was just all too much for him. "Alright I think we have everything?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking around the room. He sat on the edge of the bed buttoning up his shirt.

"Did I even have anything here?" he asked.

"All the gifts, cards and candy of course!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

Lupin walked in with Hermione moments later and announced, "The papers are cleared, and you're good to go, Harry." Hermione came over wrapping an arm across his shoulders. He looked at her smiling and resisted kissing her.

"Well I'm ready," he said standing up as his feet regained balanced. The four of them took the lift downstairs and stepped out through the glass window. Creeping into the ally way, they apparated back to the Burrow. As they walked through the doors of the Burrow, Tonks, Ron and a few others rushed through doorways to greet him.

"Glad you're back mate, it's been too quiet around here," Ron told him.

"You're telling me, that place is quieter than when people stared at Snape!" The few of them laughed a little as Hermione led him over to the couch to sit.

"Let me fix you up some lasagna, you need some food in your system," Mrs. Weasley said rushing into the kitchen.

"So how've you been, Tonks? Haven't seen you around much," Harry said to her.

"I've been great. I've been overusing my work hours so I've been getting more and more time off which has been nice, which is always good," she replied nodding.The whole group of them sat in the living room eating leftovers Mrs. Weasley fixed up. He looked around and it seemed that everything was put back in place if it'd been messed up the night or so before; on the bottom half anyway.

"Oh I forgot to ask, did you find out how the Death Eaters got in?" he asked sipping on some hot tea. Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"No we haven't. Kingsley and a few others at the Ministry are just as puzzled as I am. For now though, they've put up extra protection again." He frowned a little thinking back to before Voldermort was defeated and everything they had to go through to protect them. Thankfully this wasn't as bad. He noticed most of them were staring at him and turned away to act like he was interested in his plate of food. But the truth was that right now, he didn't really feel like eating anymore.

"Maybe you should go get some rest Harry," Hermione suggested putting her plate on the coffee table. He'd been sleeping for the past two days; it wasn't his first priority right now.

"Yeah, I think I'd like some," he replied to Hermione getting up. If he didn't seize the opportunity now, he'd be here much longer.

"Take care," Tonks said hugging him.

"Oh, thanks," he said kind of surprised when she hugged him.

"Yes get some rest, I was missing the old Harry," Lupin smiled and nodded at him.

"I'll walk you up," Hermione said to him. The rest of the group bid him well rest as the two of them headed up the stairs and into his partial room with Ron.

"It's been two days, and they act like I've been gone for a month!" he told Hermione laughing as the door closed behind him.

"We just worry for you Harry...I mean it's hard not to with what's happened with you-know-who and all," Hermione replied.

"You do know you don't have to say that anymore right?"

"Say what, you-know-you?"

"Yes," he laughed a bit.

"What's so funny about it?" Hermione asked confused.

"I don't even know, it just is," he continued to laugh. They both sat on his bed and he wrapped his arms around her. "I missed spending time with you, even if it was two days," he said to her. She smiled and tilted her head away embarassed a bit.

"Well thank you Mr. Potter. I sincerely missed your company as well," she replied in a joking formal matter. He smiled and laughed, something he hadn't done enough of since the attack.

"Now Mrs. Granger, would it be a crime of Mr. Potter to kiss Mrs. Granger on the cheek?"

"Well...I don't think it'd be a crime at all for Mr. Potter. I think Mrs. Granger would quite appreciate it." He leaned in and then kissed her cheek lightly, took her hand and kissed her other cheek too.

"What if...Mr. Potter kissed Mrs. Granger's lips?" he asked leaning in and kissing her deeply. Hermione giggled a bit and told him in-between kisses, "Not one bit." She kissed him as he placed his hand on her cheek. They continued to kiss for a few more minutes, and he then broke apart.

"I especially missed being able to do that," he said smiled and keeping his forehead on hers.

Hermione blushed a bit but smiled, "Me too." He pecked her lips a few more times before she finally told him, "I would love to stay..."

"Well why don't you then?" he asked wrapping his hands around her waist so she couldn't move very far.

"Everyone's downstairs...it'll look weird if I don't go back and all..." He smiled and pulled her down and rolled over on top of her smiling.

"Well you can't go back if I keep you here can you now?" he asked laughing a bit.

Hermione laughed and said, "Mmm Harry you're making this harder then it even should be!"

"That's because..." he started to say kissing her gently, "I...love...you," he continued between each word between kisses. She rolled her eyes laughing a bit and kissed him back lightly.

"I love you too Harry. But really, you should get some rest please?" she asked looking at him. He smiled and nodded sitting up as she propped herself too. "Is there anything else I can get or help you with?" Hermione asked straightening her shirt a bit. "Besides staying here to snog with you," she added on smiling. He began to tare down his bed and looked over and shook his head.

"I'll be alright. Mrs. Weasley stuffed me to last another week and all I need is some more rest." She smiled and came over and kissed him lightly. "Thanks anyways," he said as she headed for the door.

"It's no problem, really. Sleep well," she said smiling and heading out of the door. He smiled back and climbed into the bed. At first he thought it'd be harder to fall asleep, but almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

* * *

Over the next few days, he and Hermione mainly stuck around the Burrow. They'd take a few walks along the yard or the drive, and just hang around inside too. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were taking shifts checking on the house at night, which worried everyone else too. Today Ron was off on job interviews at the Ministry, Fred and George were at the shop, and Lupin was somewhere with Tonks today. He found himself walking along the drive with Hermione because he knew no one would that was actually in the house would follow them. He wrapped his arm around Hermione as she leaned her head on his shoulder walking. 

"This is nice isn't it?" he asked looking to her.

"It really is...you sure you're alright with walking like this...?" she asked not knowing how to word it.

"Hermione, I've told you before that I'm perfectly fine now. I'm the old me again," he replied. She nodded and leaned in to kiss him lightly, and he kissed her back willingly.

"I know you are...I just worry too much is all. Haven't you learned that from the past already?" She asked letting a few laughs escape.

"Yes I guess that's true too," he said as they came upon a small grassy area with a rather larger tree and remotely small pond. They both sat down as she leaned back in his arms.

"Mmm no Ron, no Fred and George chasing us around for blackmail...just us," Hermione said more to herself closing her eyes a bit.

"When do you go back to work again?" he asked her as he leaned back against the tree.

"Tomorrow," she replied frowning a bit, "What about you?"

"Two days I think. I'll have to check my schedule again. But I think I need it, I'm getting bored hanging around here all day."

"Yes that's true, but hanging out with you helps a bit I'd say."

"Just a bit?"

"Well, maybe more," she said leaning in and kissing him deeply. "Minus the lack of privacy part."

"Now that last part is definitely true," he said kissing her back.

Because neither he nor Hermione had their own house, they were both living at the Burrow, making it nearly impossible for them to do much together. The extra bunkhouse was removed after the wedding because it took up garden space. Yes there was Grimmauld place, but he wasn't going back there for a while if he could help it. Although he was under the impression that Tonks was thinking of letting them use her and Lupin's home if things got too hectic. These past months had been so amazing with her, and now they'd been closer than ever. The two of them sat relaxing as she stroked his hand and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you Mione," he said to her. She smiled as she turned to look at him.

"Harry, I love you so much too." He lifted her chin to kiss her and thought about how much he wanted to spend every moment with her, and cherish times like these. And if it was up to him, he was going to make that happen. It became cooler outside and defiantly later. He had something in mind but knew not to push Hermione for anything more until anything was official.

"Think we should start heading back?" he asked Hermione stroking her hair.

She sighed and replied, "Probably...as much as I do hate to move." He laughed as he moved her forward and crouched down motioning for her to climb onto his back. She smiled and wrapped her legs around his side and arms around his neck. "So I get free transport?" she asked leaning a bit to the side of his head.

"Hmm...I don't think I'll consider it free..." he said laughing a bit.

"What's the cost then?"

"Oh I dunno...It has to be something good and worth while though..."

"Oh that's a toughie," she laughed some more kissing his cheek.

"Actually, it is," he replied as they came up over the hill with the Burrow insight.

He lowered her down and wrapped his arms around her, leaning in and kissing her deeply. Hermione frowned a little keeping her lips on his and asked, "Can I take a rain check on the payment...?" She was tempting him he knew.

"Well...I guess that's gonna have to do," he sighed rolling his eyes playfully. Their lips were still barely touching, and this killed him even more so he couldn't resist. He pressed his lips to hers, and she did the same eagerly. He brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked it a little for a few minutes, as she kissed him back more.

"Harry," Hermione said in-between a few kisses, "We should probably go back, it's almost dinner," she added on.

He kissed her a few more times and then smiled and told her, "Alright...C'mon, let's go." They walked back to the Burrow and entered with the smell of dinner cooking.

"Is that you Arthur?" Molly asked peering from the kitchen. "Oh it's you dearies. Come on in and have a seat, the stew will be done shortly. Ron's in here too," she added on waving her hands to hurry them in. In the kitchen Ron sat at the table and smiled as they walked in.

"Hey you two, where've you been?" Ron asked. Hermione took a seat on one side of Ron as he took a seat on the other.

"Just spending the day out for a bit is all," Hermione said taking a glass of water.

"Just spending the day?" Ron asked smirking. He smiled shaking his head as Hermione became flustered and pointed her wand at him threatingly.

"Say anything more Ronald and I'll jinx you. We did nothing serious," Hermione scolded at him.

"Alright fine, I won't," Ron replied throwing his hands up innocently and making a few odd faces.

"Hermione dear, do you think you could help set up?" Mrs. Weasley asked her. "I'm running a tad behind."

"Oh of course," Hermione replied getting up and taking some plates. He figured now was as good time as any to talk to Ron alone.

"Hey Ron, mind coming with me to our room. I've gotta show you this...thing," he suggested.

"What thing?" Ron asked confused. He rolled his eyes at him and tugged him by the shirt as Ron gave a "umph". Back up in the room he silence spelled the room and locked the door.

"Alright, what I'm about to say cannot leave this room understood?" he asked.

"Sure thing...what is it, mate?" Ron asked leaning on his bed.

"Alright," he sighed before continuing, "I have this...somewhat crazy idea. I've been thinking lately about Hermione and I, and things really are going great. But you know we're both working and living here, which makes it hard for privacy and all...Anyway I was thinking of...proposing to her." Ron gasped and looked at him.

"Really? I think...I think it's a great idea actually. You two are happy with each other," Ron said. He was actually relieved to hear this. He was afraid Ron's old inner secret crush and jealousy was going to come out and punch him in the face.

He smiled and replied, "Thanks Ron, I'm glad you agree. So you think I should go for it?"

"Of course! Harry, why else would she have stuck around this long? Think about it," Ron said to him. He smiled and punched Ron playfully ruffling his hair a bit too.

"Thanks again. C'mon, we better get down to dinner before your mum spazzes," he suggested back as they headed back down the stairs. Entering the kitchen again couldn't stop smiling when he saw her.

"What're you looking at?" Hermione asked carrying some food to the dinner table.

"Nothing really..."

* * *

**A/N: Alright I'm finally back. Had some writers block for a bit, but now I have a few ideas where I want the story to go. If you have any suggestions of what you wanna see, feel free to tell me too. Thanks and reviews are lovely.**


	11. The Proposal

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 11: The Proposal**

Returning back to work over the next week was surprisingly odd. He hadn't missed that much, but people still stared at him like he was some kind of freak in the zoo. Most of his mind though was busy planning through for the weekend. He'd been to several jewelers after work and was hitting one last place tonight to pick out the ring, and then start planning the proposal for the weekend. "Okay Potter, you're free to go for the evening. See you tomorrow?" One of the heads of his floor named Tim told him.

"Thanks Tim, yes tomorrow, bright and early," he replied gathering some paperwork together and apparated to an alleyway outside a small shop in downtown London. Walking in the shop he was amazed at all the different options of rings, necklaces, bracelets and earrings.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?" A middle aged woman asked noticing him looking around.

"Er I'm just looking for a ring for now," he replied going up to the glass. There were hundreds he knew he couldn't afford and were beautiful, it was so hard to even pick any to actually look at. He needed something classic, pretty, but yet was Hermione...It wasn't until almost the last case of rings when he actually found one that made him ponder. "Miss, could you get me out that ring in the middle?" he asked pointing. She smiled and nodded her head, unlocked the storage and pulled it out for him. It was a medium size, white gold band and was a couple carats cut into a variety of shapes.

"It's a beauty huh?" the clerk asked him.

"Sure is...probably can't afford it though," he replied looking at it some more.

"Need a price range?" she asked, "It actually is pretty reasonable, and I'm not one who means reasonable as like $20,000."

He was just too curious now and had to ask, "How much _is_ this ring...?"

That night at the Burrow, he snuck upstairs while Hermione was in Ginny's room so he could hide the ring. He was planning on catching her totally off guard come this weekend. He didn't make it far before he herd, "Hey Harry, what's in the bag?" Fred asked following him. George was right on his tail and tried to peer in.

"Something special...?" George asked trying to get it out of him.

"Shhh!" he told them looking around the hall, "It is something special, but you can't know right now."

"Oh c'mon Harry, that's not fair!" they complained, "Why can't we know now?"

"There are a few other people I gotta tell, but I promise you two that you'll find out tomorrow," he replied.

"Promise?" they asked in unison. How could he say no to that?

"Promise," he told them firmly. The Twins smiled and apparated simultaneously to their own bedroom. He looked over the room thinking where to hide it. He remembered the pouch that Hagrid gave him, and he dug it out of his case and put the red velvet box it was in and tied the strings. Lupin's voice was coming from the hallway, and he opened the door to see him just finishing talking with Mr. Weasley, who had apparently just returned home too.

"Hey there you are," Lupin told him, "How've you been?"

"Pretty good actually, feeling loads better. And yourself?" he asked back.

"Just fine thanks," Lupin replied. Harry looked to make sure the coast was clear and pulled him into his room.

"Something you need to share?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Actually..." he began to say undoing the strings again, "There is something. I've been going out after work all week and today I bought this..." he said pulling out the box and opening it up. "I'm asking Hermione to marry me Saturday night after Mrs. Weasley's big family dinner thing."

Lupin looked to him and smiled and after a short pause told him, "It's beautiful, I think Hermione will love it."

"Really? Phew that's a relief," he sighed and laughed a bit.

"Yes really," Lupin said patting his shoulder, "Hermione loves you Harry and anything you do for her. It's just her style. Thanks for the fair warning by the way."

"It's no problem. I thought some people other than Ron, and possibly Fred and George, who I promised could find out tomorrow, should know. Everything else I want to be a surprise." Lupin smiled and then took both his arms and looked at him smiling still.

"Honestly Harry, this is great. She's going to say yes, so don't even fret about it. You're happy together," Lupin told him.

He smiled back and only could think of saying, "Thank you."

* * *

Saturday evening came. He told Hermione to dress nicely for a nice date at a restaurant downtown, and then they would come back to the Weasley's after to hang out with everyone else who was coming over for dinner. As it neared 5:30PM, he stood in front of the mirror adjusting his nice pants and sweater, and he patted his pocket to make sure the ring was in there. 

"Harry, are you about ready?" Hermione called from somewhere in the hall.

"Coming!" He called back taking a last look and headed out to find Hermione at the stairs waiting. She had on a nice black dress, not too revealing that went down just past her knees.

She smiled and kissed her lightly as she said, "Ready to go now?"

"You look great tonight, and yes I am," he replied heading down. He knew Ron was peeking out thought the kitchen doors as they walked outside and apparated nearby the restaurant. Hermione smiled and took his hand as they walked through the door of the restaurant, and he gave the hostess the reservation name. They sat down in a booth and began to skim through the menus. They ordered some champagne to drink, while they both ordered some kinds of chicken, baked potatoes and salads for a meal.

"Harry you look so handsome tonight, I don't know if I told you before we left the house or not. Any reason for all of this?" Hermione asked. In his head he was thinking, 'Well of course there is.'

"Thanks, and as I said before, you look so pretty tonight yourself...reason for this? Nah, just taking you out for a nice dinner is all," he tried to make up an excuse. She gave him a funny glance while smiling.

"I'm not even going to ask what's on your mind," Hermione told him, "Because knowing you, it's something complicated."

"Oh c'mon, I'm not that complicated am I?"

"I think you have your days," she told him giggling. He laughed too taking a sip from his glass while the waiter placed their dinner on the table.

"I'll that one go for now," he said to her beginning to eat his dinner.

* * *

"Harry don't be ridiculous, everybody knows that pumpkin sprouts are better fried," Hermione said to him laughing, "Even if I'm not much of a fried food person." 

"Well I still prefer them cold. Don't ask why, I just do," he replied squeezing her hand tighter. They were walking up the steps of the Burrow porch and walked into the living room.

"Hello?" Hermione called. "We're in here!" A voice echoed from the sitting room. Taking off their jackets, they headed in the room to find it filled with people. There was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and all of their children except for Charlie and Percy, Fleur was with Bill, and of course Lupin and Tonks.

"Hey you two, nice evening out?" Tonks asked. She moved over to the edge of Lupin's chair so they could sit in the other arm chair.

"Yes we did," Hermione told her, "We had a great dinner at this restaurant downtown and took a walk through the town after wards." Mrs. Weasley was eager to hear about everything, but Fleur seemed just as eager to talk to everyone else. Everyone sat talking with each other, especially Bill and Fleur since they had been busy working extra hours with little free time. But after Fleur began to ask Mrs. Weasley about redecorating certain rooms, it was obvious that she needed a change of subject.

"So you two went to a restaurant downtown for dinner? How was it?" Tonks asked before Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"They had good chicken," he replied smiling a bit at Lupin who had been eying him anxiously.

"Just good? I thought it was great!" Hermione added on laughing too. "It really was a lovely evening. The restaurant was so nice and I hadn't been anywhere like it in a while," Hermione said kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad you had a nice time," he replied kissing her back lightly, "We'll have to do that more often huh?"

"Yeah...that'd be nice," she replied nodding and smiling a bit.

He took her hands and smiled back, "Hermione..." he said and knew now was the time. "Hermione...I have known you since our first day on that train to Hogwarts. We may have been a little younger and bushier haired, but we're still those same people today. Ever since that end of our year, I just knew that you weren't going to be just another person our age. Not just because you were clever, but because you became one of my best friends and have always been since. These last years with what I've been through have proved it. I love you so much..." she had taken his hands and looked at him sincerely with a curious face. He began to reach inside his pocket and pull out the little box smiling while she began to look at him more. "Hermione, will you marry me?" he asked opening it for her to see the ring. Everyone else in the room looked at him smiling, while the select few held off on cheering. Hermione put her hands over her eyes in shock smiling, a few tears welling up as well.

"Oh wow..." she muttered, "Yes Harry," she began to say removing her hands to look at him again, "Yes I'll marry you." He jumped up smiling more and kissed her deeply on the lips, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Those select few (being Fred and George) were cheering, while Mrs. Weasley gave a gasp of delight, Tonks squealed a bit and Lupin got out of his seat smiling just as wide too. They broke apart after another couple seconds, and he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her again. The whole lot came over squeezing them in a death brigade and congratulating them. Tonks, Ginny, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley were all taking turns observing the ring; Hermione blushing almost the entire time.

"Is there a date set?" Mrs. Weasley asked still very excited for them.

"Er well seeing as I just proposed, then no," he told her. As much as he loved how happy his friends were for him, he just wanted to take Hermione get out of there; which brought them back to problem number one again. Hermione came over to him smiling still, and he kissed her long and slow again.

"I can't believe this," she whispered in between kisses. "I have been thinking about what could become of us, but I...I'm so happy," she told him.

"I'd be a lot happier if we had somewhere quiet to go right now," he whispered back. She smiled and kissed him again.

"As would I."

**A/N: Sorry if it was a little fluffy, but what'd you think? I should have more up during this week (I promise).**


	12. Building Anticipation

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 12: Building Anticipation**

Back at work during the weeks to come, word had spread about their engagement and circulated like crazy. Random people he never met in his life were coming up to him and congratulating him, while others just simply smiled and waved. Work was becoming more and more stressful though with the looming threat of yet another possible battle with Death Eaters.

"Harry, accident report forms for today just came in," Tim said placing a small stack on his desk.

"Again?" he asked dragging the word out.

"Yes, more and more keep coming by the day unfortunately," Tim replied nodded, "Just sign them and have them in by the end of your shift," he added on before leaving to drop a few papers off on the desk next to his office. He sighed and looked through the papers, signing them when finished. A few read: Imperious curse on a muggle or Cruciatus curse on a muggle/ (insert name here). There were a few others that were missing person forms and the rest were a variety.

The end of his shift rolled around and his stomach was growling. He dropped off the accident report forms and grabbed his jacket and headed back to the Burrow. The brisk February air wrapped his face as he quickly trotted up the drive. Walking through the door as he did every day practically, he laid down across the couch thinking about work. Hermione came through the door of kitchen when she noticed he was back.

"Hey you're home," she said to him coming over to the arm of the couch, "Bad day at work?" She asked frowning a bit and placing her hands on his shoulders. He nodded and sat up to take her hands.

"Yeah...these came in today," he told her pulling out copies of the forms from his jacket. She took them and began flipping through and reading them, shaking her head a little while doing so.

"I can't believe this...it's the third time this week a stack came in. I just don't get it...everything was fine up until the attack a month back and the last two weeks. There were few signs of threatening Death Eaters and even fewer of a return of any sort. I thought things were actually settling down. Then came these last two weeks where a couple times during the actual week report forms are being filed like crazy, and now I'm so...so confused," Hermione finally finished and threw down the papers onto the coffee table. He rubbed his eyes and then wrapped his arm to comfort her.

"Hermione, trust me. I know exactly what you're talking about. Half of the time they're probably after me in one way or another, and I really don't want that right now," he said to her. She hugged him and then kissed him gently. "Enough of that though, what have you been up to today?" he asked.

"Not much really. Ginny and I went out for a bit, and then we helped Mrs. Weasley make this lemon cake."

"Sounds great actually, any left?"

"Harry, this is Mrs. Weasley. Of course there are leftovers. She wouldn't let us finish it without knowing the 'malnourished one' would get a piece," Hermione finished laughing.

"Ha-ha very funny," he said back to her cracking a smile. "Listen I'm sorry, I'm just really tired right now," he added on hugging her close. "I know I've asked you this a few times, but have you thought about a date at all for our wedding?" he asked, "I told you whenever you're ready, it's fine with me." She paused and smiled a bit turning her head away. Those in the house had been dropping hints asking when they were going to make things "official" for a while now and multiple times a day. He thought he was going to have to shove Ron into a broom closet for the times he'd been asking.

"Well actually, I have been thinking about it a bit...," she told him, "And...I think I do know a date."

He looked to her and asked, "Really?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yes. I've thought about it and checked in with a few people and have decided on September 15th." He leaned in and kissed her smiling. "Sounds great," he replied.

Hermione smiled and kissed him back and said, "I guess this makes it official huh?"

"Oh you know it," He told her tickling her a bit, "Thought about who'd be your bridesmaids?"

"Of course, not that hard of a decision though. Of course I'll include Tonks, Ginny and possibly Luna too. What about you for groomsmen?"

"Ron of course, and I'll probably have Fred and George too. Knowing Lupin, he'd be happier sitting with everyone else." There was a little pause and before Hermione could answer, Ron came through the door looking happier than usual. "What's up with you Ron?" he asked turning to face him, "You look cheery for just coming from training."

"Well today, I broke up with Cho," Ron stated.

"You what?" Hermione asked looking shocked.

"What the- why'd you do that?" he asked. Was he out of his mind? Cho had been his first long term girlfriend afterall.

"C'mon Harry, let's face it, we weren't just working out, we're much better off as friends. Besides I...I think I really like someone else."

"Well go on, tell us who!" Hermione commanded him.

"I don't wanna tell you anything in case it doesn't work out," Ron said blushing a bit.

"Get it out of him," Hermione whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded, "Will do," he said to her quietly.

"So you hear about...?"

Ron was beginning to ask before he already stepped in and said, "Yes Ron, I've been at work all day and it's everywhere."

"Sorry mate, just asking." The three sat talking a bit, trying to avoid the topic that was floating through the _Daily Prophet_ and the air in general. When Ginny returned home from her date, Hermione went to go talk to her so he decided to tell Ron everything. "Work getting busier with all these accidents and everything?" Ron asked messing with his shirt.

"A little, but it won't stay like this for long. I just know it."

"You'd know better than most of them."

"That's the thing, Ron. This time I don't. It's not like I can get inside Voldermort's head when I want to anymore, and no one knows who poses the threat these days. Until and after the attack here were the only actual sighting's there has been," he told him staring at the ceiling.

"Don't worry about it Harry, maybe it'll all be a sham," Ron replied.

"Probably not, but that'd be fine with me," he sat up and remembered what he was going to ask him. "Hey Ron I have a question for you."

"Okay, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd be my best man for me and Hermione's wedding on September 15th?"

Ron smiled and nodded, "Of course Harry. How could I turn that down?"

He smiled back and said, "Don't ask me, you have strange ways sometimes...now mind telling me who you might possibly like...?"

Ron shook his head, "No Harry, I'm not even telling you. You're just gonna have to wait too."

"Hey, that's not fair," He smiled throwing a pillow at him.

"Who said I was fair?"

* * *

"Well what about this one?" Ron asked pulling a set of dress robes from the rack. 

"Ron, you do realize those are green?" he asked looking at him funny.

"They are not! Fred, what color are these?" Ron asked Fred who was looking at some other dress robes.

"Green," Fred replied simply as he turned around to look at them some more. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed as he put them back.

"Aim for black Ron," he told him chuckling a bit.

"You do know what that looks like right?" George asked smirking as he came over holding a set of robes. The four of them were in Diagon Ally shopping for their Groomsmen clothes for his wedding, which was now approaching in five months.

"Shut-up," Ron gritted through his teeth.

"Tisk, tisk, watch your language," George nagged him on. Before Ron a chance to pull out his wand, he pulled Ron away and stepped in front of him. Ron's temper could definitely get the best of him at times.

"So what're those that are in your hand?" he asked George. At this rate, they were going to be here until they closed.

"Found these over there," George motioned with his head and handed them to him, "Now this is black," George whispered to Ron smirking some more. Ron snarled and tried to ignore him. He examined the cut and design that wasn't too bad actually.

"These are actually pretty good George, are there sizes for Ron and Fred too?" he asked.

"Should be, there was a good rack of em." Ron and Fred went over to dig for their sizes and headed to try them on as he looked at a few more dress robe tuxedos. "

Harry, these are not going to work!" Ron called from the room.

"Get out here and show me Ron," he said. Everything he'd tried on earlier made him look too lanky or just didn't fit right. Fred and George on the other hand seemed to be having pretty decent luck with their figures. Ron stepped out looking uncertain tugging at the sleeves and a few spots.

"See what I mean! They look horrible!"

"Actually Ron, they look good," he replied examining them. That was the truth too. They didn't make him look like a string bean or make him stand horribly out.

"You're just saying that..."

"No I'm not Ron! They look good!" Ron sighed and mumbled a few things under his breath as he walked back into the room.

It took another hour or so, but he was finally able to convince Ron to get the robes while Fred and George got a different pair that was similar to Ron's so they wouldn't all look completely identical. They got their measurements taken so they could be adjusted just right too (more so Ron didn't complain). Things were just getting pretty hectic. The wedding was going to be held in the back yard of the Burrow for now, that way Hermione's parents would have access to come. They'd already sent out invitations to people such as Neville, Dean, Seamus and a few others from Hogwarts to start, along with Professor McGonagall, Kingsley and a variety of members of the Order. They didn't want a huge wedding, just something reasonable. Hermione and he had also begun to search for a house. As soon as their wedding came and they returned from the honeymoon, they were moving out as soon as possible. Living in a house with six or more people (depending on who was staying and when) was just a nightmare for privacy.

"Hey glad you're back," Hermione said getting up from the kitchen table as the four of them walked through the door. "Owls from work just came in," she added on.

"What for now?" he asked not even taking off his jacket.

"Ernie McLallen wants too meet with you to go over the plans for the 'thing' with our unit. I on the other hand got called in for patrolling tonight since Tonks mailed in sick," She replied to him. He sighed and nodded taking a cookie off the counter.

"Well I guess I'm off again, I'll catch you three later," he told the Twins and Ron, "You can go out with your mystery woman Ron," he smirked as he held the door open for Hermione and they began to walk out.

"Dress robe shopping a success?" she asked leaning on his shoulder.

"Yes, we all had luck. It took Ron some convincing though to finally pick something out."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "Ron, Ron, Ron, he's definitely something." He took her hand as they apparated to the entry way of the Ministry and entered. "I'll see you tonight," Hermione said pecking his cheek as she stopped at the head desk on their floor to get her assignment as he went to find Ernie. He checked Ernie's office first and rapped on the door before opening it. Ernie was sitting flipping through some papers and looked up as he entered. Even though Tim was the head of the floor, for upcoming assignments they had been grouped into smaller units; Ernie just happened to be the co-head of his and Hermione's when she worked on the same nights.

"Evening Potter, got me owl I take it?" Ernie asked clearing some space for him to sit.

"Er yeah, just a bit ago I guess," he replied sitting in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Good, good...I called you in tonight to re look the plans for the upcoming mission," Ernie cut the chase by pulling out more papers and files for him.

"Okay..." he said. More accident report forms and other forms had been flying in more continuously and hadn't really shown any sign of calming down. Their department was making the decision to try and track down a small group of Death Eaters and get an inside look of what they may be trying to plan against the Ministry or certain individuals. Ernie, himself and a few others had been working on this plan practically every day they were on duty. Even Hermione and he had planned things out on their own time. The mission was taking place in two days, and they'd all gone over the plan over and over again. Why Ernie wanted more review time, he had no idea.

"Now Potter, we've agreed on 7PM correct to all meet in the atrium..." McLallen went on talking and trying to set forth various ideas, as he answered and reviewed everything. Because of dress robe shopping earlier in the day, he was hungry and tired and just wanted to get some sleep. Would Ernie ever stop talking? "Now Welters has the complete list of what we need of the Polyjuice potion and Abrams has done more background checks..."

"Ernie give it a rest. We've went through this dozens of times. We'll be ready. It's already..." He said checking his watch to see the time, "Eleven o'clock, let's go home and get some rest." Ernie finally gave in and he left the office to head back. Hermione was already dozing off in the chair he could see as he crept through the kitchen and into the living room. He gently shook her to wake her up and she smiled a bit when she noticed who it was.

"Mmm sorry, guess I fell asleep for a bit while reading. Was the meeting alright?" Hermione asked wiping her eyes.

"It was more along the lines of boring. Anything that we can't figure out now, are just going to be spur of the moment things," he said kissing her. "I dunno about you, but I'm ready for some sleep."

"I am too, let's go," she said as they headed upstairs.

"Night," he said smiling and kissing her on the stair case.

She smiled and replied, "Goodnight," and kissed him back harder. Squeezing her close to him again, he finally broke apart and headed for the room.

**A/N: hey all! Thanks for reading/reviewing, keep up the work. Next chapter(s) will be a little more action packed than this I'm hoping. **


	13. Flares

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 13: Flares**

**A/N: hey all! I was able to get chapter 13 up this week so enjoy...**

Throughout the day neither he nor Hermione could sit still. The anticipation for the evening's events were sitting in their heads and just couldn't leave. In a span of about twenty minutes, he switched from the couch, to the other couch, to the arm chair, to the floor. Hermione was nervously biting her nails and thinking she forgot to put something away in her room every half an hour. Neither of them were sure if Tonks and Lupin were in on the mission or not, since they hadn't been around the last days. Finally about quarter to seven, they were ready to floo to the Ministry. He checked his pocket for his wand, then took a handful of the powder and climbing into the fireplace and enunciated "Ministry of Magic!" Within moments he stood in the atrium of the Ministry and Hermione followed shortly after. Tim and a few others were talking in a small group and they went over to join them.

"Evening Harry, Hermione," Tim said as he noticed them arriving.

"Evening," He replied back.

"How's everything here, Tim?" Hermione asked back.

"A little...busy I guess is the right word for now. Hopefully it'll calm down later," Tim replied. Tim filled them in on today's incomings and then they started to do check of who was there and who wasn't.

"Where's Ernie at?" he asked noticing he hadn't shown up yet, and he was the one who was practically the most eager.

"Haven't seen him yet today," Tim called over.

After a few more minutes of checking around he couldn't see Ernie anywhere. Finally a voice was heard saying, "Made it Harry."

He turned around to see Ernie and asked, "Where've you been? We've been trying to find you for the past fifteen minutes!"

"Sorry, had to show a couple people to the visitors floor, but I'm here now." Did he just call him Harry instead of Potter? he thought to himself. The people were split into their assigned groups, and you could hardly tell any familiar faces from the crowd. His group was using apparition first to go to a patch of woods a little less than a mile to the suspected abandoned Manor headquarters. Then the group Hermione was in was going to another area in the opposite direction of theirs, that way they wouldn't all be one big mob.

His group arrived in the woods and looked around observing it a bit. Then making sure everyone was there, they set off in small pairs in the direction of the Manor with their wands drawn. It was rather dark with the exception of the moon and stars and only every other pairing had been using their wand as a light. As the Manor was in sight, they remained hidden down by the ground and observing it. (He was paired up with McLallen). The Manor was rather shady looking, with crooked shutters and tapered windows, but a few lights on both in and outside.

"Anyone see any movement?" someone whispered from behind or besides him, he didn't know.

"Not really," he whispered back, trying to use binoculars to peer inside a few free windows.

"That doesn't make sense though...we intercepted multiple letters about a supposed meeting here tonight after seven," the person replied back.

"Who are you anyway? And yesI know it does seem odd."

"It's Abrams," she said back to him. Ernie was being rather quiet tonight, as where he wouldn't shut up two nights before.

"Kind of quiet aren't you?" he turned to ask him, "It's not like you."

"I dunno... I just don't have much to say I guess," McLallen replied taking a drink from a flask strung around his neck. After sitting and waiting another hour or so, they were all rather confused. No one had showed up or there hadn't been any sign of movement whatsoever. But to intrude the Manor would be risky, not knowing what exactly was inside or what spells.

"So what do we do?" Tim asked, "Obviously there's no one in there or coming right now anyway. I say we just barge in, even if it is risky. We didn't come here to do nothing all night!"

"I wonder if Hermione and the rest found anything on their end, didn't receive anything to know they're there or not," he told them. "I agree with Tim though, we might as well get something out of this after we planned this all out."

"Oh silly Potter..." slipped out of Ernie's mouth.

"What did you just say?" he asked looking at him oddly in the little light there was.

"Silly, Silly Potter and the rest...thought a scheme like this was actually going to work..." Ernie said again.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? You were in on this too!" he exclaimed to him.

"All this information...coincidentally falling into the Ministry's hands...sad you couldn't recognize it sooner."

"What the hell?" Abrams said listening to him too.

"Ernie what's gotten into you? You haven't been yourself since the moment you arrived in the Atrium..." he let the sentence trail off as Ernie looked at him with a twisted smirk. Then it hit him at once, this wasn't Ernie at all. His facial expression must've changed dramatically because the so called "Ernie" then said, "Surprise, Potter!" Leaves rustled from above and within seconds figures in dark cloaks sprung out of the above trees and began firing off curses in every which direction. The once Ernie fired some shots on him before he could even do anything to him first. Yells were echoing across the sky as he looked up to the 'Ernie' standing over him and clutched his wand and sides. The figure began to jerk and transform into the Death Eater Yaxely. He scowled and fought against his foot that was on him as Yaxely smirked some more.

"Told you it was a surprise...all that information you relied to Ernie did get to him...just not directly," Yaxely said, "Now that I have you where I want you...sweet dreams Potter," he added on. But just as he drew his wand and went to say _"Avada-"_ someone hit Yaxely on the back of the head allowing him time to get up and start help fighting.

He couldn't believe this...everything they'd been working and planning was really Ernie under the Imperio curse, or he was tied up somewhere and Yaxely was using Polyjuice potion; which must've been in that flask around his neck. Everything around him was crazy. There were too many people, it was nearly impossible to tell who was who, and there were too many screams or yells or too much arguing going on. He was wondering what the other group of people was doing right now, or did they move here to join the battle? A Death Eater he recognized as Macnair had knocked Tim out and was aiming to kill him too.

"Move away from him!" he yelled shooting a curse at him.

Macnair turned and smiled, "Oh goodie it's the Potter boy...I thought we were having Yaxely take care of you? No matter, I'll simply _assist_ him." They began dueling and hitting each other every now and then. Others were gaining on him too so he began to double up and become extremely altered. Bodies were lying on the ground, and he was unable to tell who was dead and who was alive, but he just couldn't check right now. He didn't want to know.

As he ran along dodging things, he dragged people out of the way and aided who he could. The work though was just wearing too much on him. He was worried about Hermione, scared for what was happening to his co-workers and all around confused. Something like this wasn't supposed to happen again...Macnair had moved off of him now as Yaxely was back in the fight.

"Got lucky with me before Potter, maybe I'll give you a shot to loose to me. Oh yes you may have defeated the Dark Lord, but we are still in his shadow and are getting stronger with everything he taught us!" Yaxely declared as this time he got the shot over him. Yaxely sent a few curses back and the duel began again. Something managed to hit him in the head and send him onto his back. 'Oh shit' he thought as expecting Yaxely to come to him again. All he could see were jets of lights and a brief glimpse of a face that was familiar to him. This time though someone had a grip on his shirt and was pulling him up while running to drag him along.

"Good grief Harry, find who you can and get to the Ministry!" the someone told him. Blinking a few times revealed it was Tonks.

"Tonks, What're you doing here? I didn't know you were with the other group..." he began to say to her as they ducked low to the ground.

"I wasn't with the other group and there isn't time to explain now. Just get you and as many others out," she told him firmly.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll be back there soon, I promise," she replied. He nodded as they split up again. How nice it was to see a familiar face though. But what about Lupin? Was he here too? He found Tim still unconscious and put him halfway around his shoulder, and took as many others as he could handle. As he began to apparate away there were calls of, "He's gonna get away!" Luckily before they grabbed him he was already out of site.

Although it was usually impossible for people to use apparition to get inside the Ministry, and because he was 'the boy who lived twice' technically, it was much easier. In the atrium lobby, there were a few benches and tables set up and a few people already being tended to. He stumbled to the ground with Tim who was on his shoulder, another person he thought was named Carson and then another named Ben. A few noticed him and came over to take Ben and Carson while he began to carry Tim to a different bed.

"Did someone give word on the ambush?" he asked a healer who was walking with them.

"Yes just about ten minutes or so ago someone escaped from a different group and a few patronus' were sent to a few uncalled people," the healer replied.

They both hoisted Tim up onto the bed, "My name is Ashanta by the way," the healer told him.

"I'm Harry as you probably know, and this is Tim Drathers," he replied.

"Thanks, maybe you should get looked at yourself?" Ashanta asked him.

"Eventually, but I just can't right now. Do you have any list of who's been here since?" he asked trying to peer between the benches and curtains being drawn.

She shook her head, "Not yet, we will in a bit after everything calms down I'm sure." A few people were now apparating and coming in through the lift obviously from ambush.

"More coming in Ashanta!" another healer called.

"It's been nice chatting, but I'm sure we both need to get back to work," she said to him.

"Thanks for your help and yes it has," he replied. He didn't even know what to do now. He couldn't go back there as much as he wanted to. Strict apparition policies were now in effect (clerks passed the message to anyone walking by) so no one could apparate directly into the Ministry and had to use the extra lifts set up. He found himself just standing and rotating trying to look at who was passing and going and which people were living or dead. How long had it been since the dueling began? His attention turned to the lift as Lupin climbed out and began to walk towards the main desk.

"LUPIN!" he called over the noise and people. "LUPIN!" he yelled again trying to make his way towards him. Lupin looked around curiously and finally spotted him making way through the crowds.

"Harry! By god it's great to see you! So it's true about the ambush after all? I was with Tonks at our house when Molly sent an owl saying that she received the news from Arthur, who was here working when the signals started flying in about a flare in the mission. I then left to go see Molly and find out what was the whole deal, and she said you and Hermione were working too. She was spazzing out. I had Tonks stay at home as she's still a little under the weather by the way. Anyway, I went back to Tonks and tried to explain as much as I could before trying to head here. When they refused entry for a good ten minutes for security I went back to see if anyone had checked in again, but Tonks had left and no one had so I finally was able to get in here to check on you and Hermione. There's a good wait in the floo network and lifts are jammed full," Lupin finally ended his rant.

"For one thing, I honestly had no idea what you said half the time. Yes it's true though as you can see now. You know Ernie McLallen right?" he asked Lupin.

"Yes he's been working here a good couple years," Lupin replied.

"Well he's not Ernie. It was Yaxely, or it's been Yaxely the last few months anyway through Polyjuice. Which means the real Ernie is out there somewhere...There's no time to explain now. Everything is just chaotic, and I haven't seen Hermione since we left here about Seven thirty. Wait, what time is it?" he asked him.

"It's about ten o'clock now. You haven't happen to seen Tonks have you? Oh wait you haven't left here by the looks of it."

"Lupin, Tonks was back in the woods...she fed off Yaxely to help me get away and was able to talk for a good minute or so," he told him. Lupin's face dropped and stared at him, "I thought you knew...I assumed you two were there together though since not much extra help had arrived."

"She wasn't supposed to leave...I told her strictly to stay at the house or at the Burrow," he said angrily more to himself.

"Is something wrong with her Lupin? I mean I know she's your wife and all, but your face is pale and she is perfectly capable," he said to him.

"Sorry Harry but I've got to go. Don't leave here you understand? Here is where you want to be despite Yaxely now knows to get in," Lupin told him firmly.

"You can't go there, Lupin! Tonks will be fine; she promised me she'd be back.."

"I'll see you later Harry," Lupin replied and apparated out of the Ministry.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger...I'll update soon I promise! Reviews?**


	14. Flares Part 2

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 14: Flares-Part 2**

**A/N: And we're back...**

Damn now what was he supposed to do? He just had to somehow find Hermione and see her. So far Lupin had been the only real familiar face he'd seen since Tonks back in the woods. The atrium was becoming more crowded with people trying to find out about loved ones and those needing tending to. Finally healers were beginning to take people to St. Mungo's which was helping slightly. As he just walked around looking, he thought about where the real Ernie was, how long he'd been missing and what was happening back in the forest. He knew he should head up to his office to write the reports and scrounge through Ernie's office, but he couldn't. Too many things were happening down here.

"Excuse me, you look like you need to sit down," another healer came up and told him. He was sure he looked a mess, and yes he was aching, but he just felt so guilty for not suspecting any of this before. Was this even the worst of it? No it couldn't be, there wasn't even half of the population there had been at Hogwarts.

"No thanks, I'm...not in the mood to honestly," he told her and spotted Kingsley Shackelbolt, the newest Minister of Magic, across the room. He hurried over to him and said, "Kingsley!" he turned around and smiled seeing him.

"Harry, it's nice to see you again. Been a while huh?" Kingsley said in his deep voice.

"Kingsley, what can you tell me about those that were in the forest? Are they still there, or has everyone been moved?" he asked.

"I haven't told this to many, but I know you know there have been a few deaths. Only some of the more experienced auror's are still there, the rest are either here or in St. Mungo's as a safety zone because there just isn't enough room here obviously. Looking for anyone in particular?" Kingsley finished and asked him.

"Thank you, no one's been saying much and it's too hectic. I'm looking for Hermione, have you seen her?"

"Sorry, can't say I've seen anyone from the Order in bit." He sighed just getting worried. Was she one of the injured? Or was she just at St. Mungo's for safety? She couldn't have been one of the deaths...

"Thanks anyway Kingsley, I'll keep checking around," he replied.

"Take care Harry," Kingsley said moving towards the main desk. Kingsley said something about St. Mungo's, maybe he should check there for Hermione? He wasn't going to stay here with all the injured and such. Everything could wait...screams were herd over by treatment tables. Apparently one of the injured was a Death Eater who had transformed back from the Polyjuice potion they were under. The Death Eater shot off some curses, and he ran over with his wand and began fighting to get him under restraints. The Death Eater was obviously delirious and altered as he shouted thins like, "Let go of me! It's too dark in here to see!" It took the help of another person in the lobby as they wrestled him to the ground and used magic to bind him together and take him away.

He made the decision to go to St. Mungo's and look for Hermione there. He apparated into the alleyway, and then climbed through the large glass window and into the main lobby. It was busier than usual with the injured coming in through the floo network, those there to see loved ones, and then the ones who were sent for safety purposes. The desk line was too large to stand in line just to ask where the non-injured were sent.

"Excuse me, but where are the non-injured from the ambush tonight sent?" he asked an older lady sitting in a chair.

"I believe the newest waiting room on the Spell damage ward floor," the lady told him, "Looking for someone special?"

"Yeah I am actually, I was working out in the forest tonight and my fiancée was in the other group. I haven't seen her since so I'm hoping she's here somewhere," he replied.

The lady smiled and handed him a cookie and smiled, "Well good luck lad."

He smiled oddly at the cookie and nodded, "Thank you." He managed to squeeze into one of the lifts to take him up. This floor was in fact busier than the lobby as he asked a passerby where the extra were taken. He slowly walked into the room and looked from face to face. He did recognize a few from the other group and only one or two from his own. Everyone else must've been people working in the Ministry who were evacuated. After going up and down the rows of chairs and faces, none of them he realized were Hermione. He sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments before heading back out into the main area of the ward. The only other option was to check the list of injured. As he trudged to the desk he didn't bother to look up at anyone who walked by either.

"May I help you?" A young red head asked him as his turn came.

"I need to know if a Hermione Granger has been here," he told her. She began to look through her list on a couple pieces of paper and checked again.

"I'm sorry, there hasn't been a Hermione here," she said to him, "I've checked all the lists there are."

"Damn...thanks anyway," he said back to her as he headed for the lift to once again go back to the Ministry.

"No luck hon?" the old lady asked as she saw him head for the fireplace.

He shook his head, "Nope."

"You'll find her," she said back to him.

"How do you know?"

"Oh please, I've been around long enough to know these kinds of things. It just might take more time."

"Er-thanks for the advice I guess," he said as he turned away, "Sorry, but you didn't give me your name," he turned around and told the lady.

"You don't need one, just think of me as a friend. And if you need to talk, I'll be right here." He smiled a bit and then took some powder from the jar on the mantel and was back in the atrium once again. There were indeed less injured people and most of the tables and curtains were gone. There were more officials there talking and gathered around. He went up to his floor and checked the list again for who was injured and who'd been here since the ambush. Again, her name was not on there. Checking the death list too, her name was thankfully not on that either. He didn't pay attention to who else was and wasn't, but he'd find out soon enough.

"I have a name to add to the missing persons list," he told the lady in charge of the list.

"Female or Male?" the lady asked taking a quill.

"Female, her name is Hermione Jean Granger," he replied.

She jotted down the name with the quill and nodded, "Thank you, this name now appears on the few lists that are out and we'll have people begin looking." That was it? That was the only shit they could do!? Feeling like crap, he went to his own office and sat down in the chair. For how long, he wasn't sure. But if anything he felt worst sitting down than when he was standing up. He thought about if Hermione was still in the forest, and he wondered if Tonks and Lupin made it out alright. Too many thoughts bubbled at once. He knew he had to fill out the report form of what happened, because this couldn't wait any longer in order for warrants to be released. He sighed and took a quill out to fill everything that he knew. People were coming and going he could hear, and deciding sitting wasn't an option anymore, he finally got up to head to the atrium still procrastinating from going back home (well technically the Burrow).

"Harry is that you?" a voice called as soon as he got off the lift. This time calling him oddly enough was Professor McGonagall.

"Professor? What're you doing here?" he asked as he went over to meet the fragile old witch.

"I just got word about the battle with the mission. Does anyone think to inform the Headmaster of Hogwarts? Not first apparently! Any who, I just talked with Arthur and Molly to find out fully what happened, and they've been scared to death about you and Hermione. And what's this with Hermione on the missing person's list?"

He sighed and nodded, "Lupin said the same thing about the two, but there's no way I can go back there until I get word on Hermione. I haven't seen her since we left here, and according to the lists no one else has either."

"You talked to Lupin, where is he now?"

"Apparently to go find Tonks, who came to join the fighting in the forest? I don't know anything professor, no one's been around or saying anything, and I'm one of the few who actually know what happened back there, but the Ministry is refusing to let anyone else even apparate there..."

"Have you made the report yet?"

"Yes, just up in my office a few minutes ago," He began to tell her as they sat on a bench," See, supposed co-leader of our group was Ernie. We were waiting around forever and there was no sign of actions, so Tim and I decided to just make a move on the Manor. That's when Ernie started saying things about us being so stupid and blindsided. The next thing we knew Death Eaters were jumping from the trees and Ernie turned into Yaxely..." he went on trying to explain the best in brief to her so she could get a full stand on the situation.

"What do I do next? I can't just sit around here or go back to the Burrow when I have no bloody clue where the real Ernie is, where Hermione is and where Lupin and Tonks have disappeared to. I don't even know if the fighting ever stopped or who from my unit is even left!" he exclaimed to her.

"Your patronus Harry, use your patronus and send it to Hermione! Why didn't I think of that before...no never mind, it's too risky right now," McGonagall said.

"Probably would've worked too...Listen you probably have to get back to Hogwarts or something so I'll let you go. I think I'm going to go check St. Mungo's again."

"I suppose I should, but good luck alright? I'll try and drop in the Burrow in days to come."

"Thanks professor," he said as he climbed into the fireplace like he'd done a couple of times throughout the night. In St. Mungo's again the old lady still sat in her chair but was reading through a magazine so he didn't bother to say hi. Back on the Spell Damage ward, he went up to the witch who was still managing the desk and asked, "Is there by chance anyone was admitted here without a name?"

"Excuse me?" the witch asked.

"From the attack I mean. Is there anyway some people slipped through with the rush coming in tonight?"

"I suppose so, there are more people than I could count, and they still come in every few minutes with someone new," she replied.

"Could I go...peer into some of the rooms?" he asked.

"We usually don't allow it...but we could make an exception perhaps. Anyone who came in tonight went to that hall," he said motioning to the hall she referred to. He smiled weakly and began to walk through the ward. He was tired and achy but kept pushing it aside as he'd done all night.

There were people unconscious, people bandaged up, and people just all around. Some rooms he couldn't see into all the way because the curtains were drawn. He gave up and began to head back. There was a feeling that someone was behind him though, which wasn't that odd, but odd enough to make him turn around. As he did so, there was a younger looking witch half way from where he was, with bushy pulled back hair.

"Hermione?" he asked stopping in his tracks.

The figure stopped too and finally said, "H-H-Harry?" He felt his feet moving beneath him and doors rushing by as he got closer to the figure. Soon he found his arms grasped around her and squeezing it so tight.

"Hermione is it really you?" he asked not letting go.

"It's me," she sniffled letting a few tears slide onto his shoulder.

"Oh Hermione..." he looked at her face and brushed some tears off smiling, "You have no idea how long I've been looking for you! You've even been put on Missing Person's list, where have you been? Are you alright?" he fired question after question and realized her one arm was bandaged up.

"I'm fine, just some cuts and scratches from some spells is all. I actually just got here not too long ago; they didn't even take my name. Some bloody Death Eater tied a few of us together in a bush...I'm so sorry I couldn't find you sooner!" she said throwing herself around him and finally pressing hard against his lips, "I'm fine but I wish I could say the same for yourself, you look a mess!" she said brushing his hair out of his face and examining him.

"Well I haven't keeled over yet have I?" he asked smiling and kissing her again.

"I'm serious Harry; I've been worried sick about you! Quite a few people have been coming in and talking about how there have been deaths too! You were in the group attacked first unexpectedly too."

"Wait a minute Hermione, two things. One, let's get back to the Ministry because we're still in the middle of a hallway. Two, you were tied up in a bush?" He kissed her passionately again as they began to walk back the main firepot.

"I told you you'd find her," the old lady said from behind her magazine, lowering it slightly to smile at the two. He simply smiled back as they climbed into the fireplace for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Who was that?" Hermione whispered to him curiously.

Back in the atrium things were still hectic with people scurrying around from place to place, but anyone that needed the treatment had been taken to St. Mungo's or sent home. A few reporters tried to come up to him for interviews, but he declined and tried to send them away. They made sure Hermione's name was taken off the list and then decided they had to take a look at the deaths that had been accounted so far. The total was up to six according to the sheet: 1. Abrams, Jannay. 2. Circoff, Darion 3. 4. Holton, Ian 5. Sirestien, Elizabeth 6. Welters, William.

Reading the first and last name on that last made him feel so incredibly guilty. Even though it wasn't his fault, they were still two members from his group he'd worked with multiple times before.

Hermione rubbed his back, "It wasn't your fault Harry...no one saw this coming at all."

He shook his head and then walked away from it, "I know...I'm just in shock is all. And I know this isn't even the worst of it, I just know..."

"We should go back Harry, it's already past midnight and you still haven't explained what happened exactly, and I owe you an explanation too," Hermione suggested, "I'm sure Lupin and Tonks will be okay, they're both strong willed people. Please Harry? The Weasley's will be worried too, and I can tell by looking at you, you haven't sat down for more than ten minutes or haven't sat down at all." Oddly as it sounds, he didn't want to leave here. He wanted to find all those people missing loved ones, or find Ernie and see who else lost the stupid fight...He sighed and slowly nodded.

"Okay...let's go," he said kissing her again, "I love you Hermione, I'm glad you're alright." She smiled and kissed him too.

"I love you too Harry so much," she replied as he wrapped his arms around her and they apparated back to the Burrow.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving by the way! I know I ate too much food haha. Reviews are welcome if you wish**


	15. Explanations

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 15: Explanations**

**A/N: hello all. I've been trying to get better with posting sooner, and it's been going pretty well I'd say. Sorry my chapters are getting kind of lengthy, but enjoy!**

It was rather chilly outside he realized as they walked up to the back door. A couple lights were on they could see as he wrapped his arm around Hermione. "I didn't realize I was this tired actually," he told her, "But I haven't sat down since about six thirty so that might be it." They slowly opened the door not knowing who was asleep or awake; anything was possible with their friends. Only a small light was on in the kitchen and light was leaking in through the doorway from the living room. Hermione tried to shut the door without making too big of a fuss, but the door make a pretty loud _click_. "I think we're busted," he whispered to Hermione.

"We're not busted per say...they've probably been up waiting," she whispered back.

Finally he pushed back the door and Mrs. Weasley sighed "Thank goodness!" and jumped up to hug them.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said hugging her back.

"We've been worried sick about you two all night if I admit it myself," Mr. Weasley said patting them on the arm each. Fred and George were dozed off on the couch, Ron was asleep in an odd position in the arm chair, and Ginny was asleep on the other couch her parents had been resting on. As Mrs. Weasley was examining both of them and brushing them off, the Twins stirred sleepily, which caused Ron and Ginny to wake up too.

"That you mate?" Ron asked rubbing his eyes.

"No Ron, it's my clone I made," he replied sarcastically. Ron laughed a little and sat up stretching.

"How was the action?" George asked, "Can't believe we missed it!" Fred added on. He felt Hermione pulling him over to the couch and finally sat down with her in his arms.

"It...Wasn't good," he started off saying, "Two people I've worked with for a year were killed."

"Who?" Ginny asked sitting up halfway.

"Jannay Abrams and William Welters." It went quiet for a few moments since no one really wanted to speak.

"I'm so sorry...did anyone else die?" Ginny said quietly.

"Four others, and I think there are a few that weren't added to list yet too."

"Well I can see you've been looked at Hermione, but Harry here obviously hasn't, no offense. I think I'll got fetch that book," Mrs. Weasley said scurrying away.

"Harry, what went wrong?" Mr. Weasley asked him.

"I'd rather not explain it twice so maybe I'll wait to see if Lupin and Tonks get back. Have they been here since Lupin left for the Ministry? I ran into him there that's why I asked," he said to them.

Ron shook his head, "No he hasn't. Where'd he go anyway?"

"Well he said something about how Tonks wasn't supposed to help out in anyway with the ambush, but I saw her in the forest. When I told him, he acted all weird and left to find her...Haven't seen either since."

"That is a little odd..." Ron replied. Mrs. Weasley came scurrying back down the stairs with the big book in her hand.

"Here we are, now let's have a look-see," she said coming over and sitting next to him and began flipping through the pages.

"Oh c'mon Harry, tell us what happened," Hermione told him, "Who knows when they'll be back." Mrs. Weasley was mumbling a few things and casting a few spells to heal some of the wounds he didn't even know were there.

"I guess you're right Mione," he said back to her. He drew in a breath and began to explain.

"We were out in the forest hidden pretty well in the bushes watching the Manor. There was word earlier that some meeting was going to be held there tonight. Not sure who we got it from, but we believed it. Anyway, there was no sign of action inside the house at all. It was beaten up but lights were on so you could see in. Tim, Abrams and a few of us were talking about just raiding the Manor just so we wouldn't have wasted an hour and a half. That's when Ernie started mumbling things about how foolish we were and had this...look on his face and I just knew it wasn't him. He smiled and nodded saying how I finally figured it out and then the hoard of Death Eaters jumped down from the trees and began fighting us all. Ernie turned into Yaxely and tried to kill me multiple times, which wasn't a surprise there. I lost him for a bit and began dueling with Macnair and a few others as they gained up on me in pairs. Just as Yaxely had me again, Tonks came along and pulled me up just telling me to take who I could and go...there were too many people hurt or unconscious and such that it just wasn't anywhere worth being. That's when I apparated back to the Ministry with Tim and two others," he finally finished telling him.

The lot of them was now looking at him, and as he finished Mrs. Weasley went to go get a potion or two to continue healing him. Hermione hugged him, and he kissed the top of her head gently a couple or times. Mrs. Weasley returned deciding between a blueish potion and an oddly colored one.

"Here take this one," she told him handing him the oddly colored one, "I know it looks bad, but it should help," she instructed. He looked at it and then began drinking it, making an odd face causing Hermione to giggle. He yawned and looked at the grandfather clock that chimed 1:00AM.

"So if Ernie wasn't Ernie, then Yaxely was using Polyjuice potion. And where does that make the real Ernie?" Ron asked.

"That's what the newest search is going to have to be," he replied to him.

"I owe you an explanation too now," Hermione said to Harry.

"Like hell you do," he said back looking at her and holding her still.

"Well after we heard your group yelling and saw these jets of light, a small group of Death Eaters jumped from a smaller group of bushes. We luckily outnumbered them and there wasn't much of a fight, and a few people managed to actually get away. But some bastard named Rowle managed to get a hold of a few of us and bound us together and used a binding spell to tie us to a bush. We didn't have much of a chance to be found sooner because our mouths were stuffed with rope and they'd jinxed us a few times. As things died down though someone was checking the area and found the few of us quite a bit later. Because we were auror's St. Mungo's didn't even ask for our name when the person brought us there," Hermione told he and the rest of the room.

"Sounds quite like a nasty night," Fred jumped back in, "That'd explain why mum and everyone was in frenzy mode."

"Still wish I would've been there to help..." George complained a little bit.

"Now that's the Weasley spirit!" Mr. Weasley encouraged. Mrs. Weasley scowled and elbowed him in the side. "What I meant to say is no, you would have been safer here," Mr. Weasley added on so Mrs. Weasley would be pleased. It felt odd in their house after being at the Ministry practically all night, but it was nice to be sitting in a friendlier environment. He yawned as exhaustion continued to creep on them.

"By the looks we all need rest. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, it's up to bed for all four of you no matter how much you complain," Mrs. Weasley ordered and hugged Hermione and Harry goodnight, "And if you need anything more of course help yourselves to the kitchen. We're just so glad you two are alright," she added on before following the four kids and Mr. Weasley up the stairs. He smiled at Hermione as he stretched out across the couch and she lay partially on top of him.

"Wild night," she told him quietly.

"I'd say...I have so many thoughts running through my mind I feel like my head's gonna explode," he replied. She frowned a little looking to him as he kissed her lightly a couple times at first, then a little more and harder each time.

"I love you Harry," Hermione whispered in his ear as she kissed him back passionately.

"I love you more than anything," he whispered back. After a few more drawn out kisses, Hermione lye on his chest and he leaned back fully letting his eyes droop...

There was a creak of something and a few muffled sounds with footsteps. Wasn't he just getting to sleep too? It must've been Ron up for a very late night snack or something. He ignored whoever it was and drifted back into a blank mind.

The next time he found himself stirring it was still rather quiet around. He cracked open his eyes to see Hermione still fast asleep against him and smiled to himself. It was rather cloudy out and gloomy, and he must've slept about eight hours so far if his counting from the clock was right. But he still felt like he hadn't slept at all and could barely see the coffee table. He closed his eyes falling partially back asleep so he didn't wake Hermione at all. She stirred a little though and looked up to see if he was sleeping or not.

"Did I wake you?" he asked sleepily keeping his eyes closed.

"N-n-no I was s-s-stiff," she said yawning. He rubbed his eyes to see if there was any sign of the rest of the Weasley's up when he noticed there were two figures asleep in the arm chair.

"What the-" he began to say. Hermione turned to look at what he was staring at too; Lupin was asleep with his feet on the floor and head back against the back of the chair. Tonks was curled partially on her side on top of him with her feet just reaching the table and head on the arm rest. "When did they get here?" he asked Hermione, "They weren't here when we finally fell asleep." Some footsteps creep down the stairs and they turned to see Mr. Weasley.

"Morning you two," he whispered, "Feeling better?"

"I'm okay thanks," Hermione told him.

"Eh I'm alright," he replied, "When did these two get in?"

"About three thirty or so I reckon. They came back to check in and see if you two made it back alright and crashed shortly after," Mr. Weasley told them, "I think the rest are beginning to stir upstairs too. I'm off to work now so I'll see you at dinner I suppose," Mr. Weasley added on and tipped his hat and headed into the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

"I'm so tired still," he told Hermione rubbing his eyes.

"You want anything to eat?" Hermione asked him.

"That'd be nice I suppose...not much though," he said. She smiled and got up, kissed his cheek and headed to the kitchen. He looked over to the two sleeping in the chair and smiled a little glad that they made it back alright. A few minutes later Hermione returned with a few waffles and some tea.

"Here, try eating this if you don't feel too hot still, it might help," she said quietly as they tried not to wake Lupin and Tonks up.

"Thank you," he said back as he sat up and took a few sips of the tea.

"Nice hair," Hermione said giggling a bit and ruffling it with her free hand. He smiled a bit and did the same.

"I know, I know...my hair is crazy, what's new with that?" he asked. They sat eating the rest of the waffles and drinking the tea. Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs with Ginny and scurried over to hug the both of them good morning and take their dishes. The Twins came down a few minutes after and Ron about twenty minutes after them. _The Daily Prophet_ was covered with stories about the ambush and gave the list and pictures of those who had died. Two more names had been added to the death list and luckily none more. He and Hermione were reading it in the kitchen.

"I can't believe all this happened...it's pretty intense," Ron said in-between bites of cereal.

"Tell me about it," he mumbled not in the mood to talk much. Mrs. Weasley tried to give him more waffles and toast along with Hermione, but they just both hid them in the pots with some plants.

"Well good morning," Lupin's hoarse voice came from the doorway. Lupin came in with Tonks who was following behind him.

"Morning," he said to Lupin and Tonks first as the rest followed with mumbles.

"Sleep well?" Hermione asked.

"Good enough," Lupin replied as they both sat down at the table. They both had a few cuts and looked probably as tired as he and Hermione.

"It was okay...conked right out as soon as I sat down basically," Tonks replied.

"You two look pretty tired yourself," Lupin said as he sipped on some tea Mrs. Weasley had poured, "But I don't blame you." He knew by the look in Lupin's eye that he had something to tell the both of them alone about the forest and an explanation of why he ran off to search for Tonks. He was just so tired and could hardly keep his eyes open or attention focused, but he didn't want to leave right as Lupin and Tonks had finally woken up.

"I'm so...tired," he said standing up, "Sorry I think...I need to go lay down again."

"Go on get some sleep Harry," Tonks said smiling, "And I know you'll wanna go too Hermione." Hermione smiled and blushed a little bit but nodded.

"That reminds me, I finally got around to cleaning Charlie's old room, and I think you two should go ahead and use it for now...I know it's been an odd last twelve hours," Mrs. Weasley told them.

"Really? Thanks," he replied. The two of them got up, nodded to a few and left quietly. In the room, he shut the door and plopped out across the bed. Hermione came to lie next to him too and smiled. "I can't believe how exhausted I am," he told her and kissed her lightly.

"You have a right to be," she replied after kissing him back, "Long night last night."

"I know...and now that I'm finally alone with you now, I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"Harry really, it's fine. I'm whipped myself. We'll have more time like this after our wedding though."

"I do like the sound of that," he said smiling and kissed her again. There was a knock at the door and Lupin opened it up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could have a word?" Lupin asked

"Please," he told him motioning for him to sit on the chair at the desk. He and Hermione moved down so they weren't too spaced apart as Lupin took the seat at the desk.

"Well I know you two had a long night last night. That forest was definitely something I know nobody wanted to see again. How're you feeling this morning?" asked Lupin.

"Obviously not too hot," he replied, "I actually feel sick to put it nicely, but it's not the flu sick. Just the fact that...everything that happened really did."

"I'm just a little sore and shaken," Hermione added in.

"How is your arm?" Lupin asked Hermione too.

"It's better, should be fully healed in another day or so," she told him.

"I heard about Abrams and Welters last night when we got back to the Ministry. Can't say I knew the others too well, but I'm sorry about them."

"Thanks," he said quietly. Hermione was just leaning on him hardly saying a thing. "How long were you in the forest?" he asked him, "I know that's where you went after you left me."

"For a good couple hours at least. The place was crawling with people dueling and others knocked out. Kingsley came with more backup to help round up any Death Eaters we could and scare the rest off. That Yaxely was the one causing most trouble with everyone, but he was also the first to bail once Kingsley came," Lupin told them.

"So you helped duel and round up any injured?" Hermione asked him.

"Pretty much," he nodded frowning, "The last part isn't a job I enjoy doing, but someone has to."

"What time did you get here?" Hermione asked, "It must've been late because it was almost two by the time we got to sleep."

"We got back around three thirty or four, all I know is it was late."

"Where was Tonks at through the dueling and such?" she asked.

"Double teaming with me. Found her dueling with Macnair shortly after I got there and practically shoved her out of the way so I could take over."

"I know she's your wife and all, but Tonks can fight her own battles as she's done in the past," he said to him, "What's makes now so different?"

"I know we were going to tell you this sooner, but there wasn't really a chance," Lupin paused a minute before continuing, "Tonks is expecting." Hermione squealed and squeezed his own hand smiling while he smiled to him and gasped in shock.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione squealed again smiling to the both of them.

"Congrats!" he told him smiling too.

"Thanks...we told the rest a couple days ago, but you two have been so busy with work we decided to wait," Lupin replied, "She's about three months along we found out, so I hope that answers you question Harry," he tagged.

"Yeah it does," he said smiling and just happy for them.

"She couldn't resist from joining the fight huh?" Hermione asked.

Lupin laughed a bit, "That's Dora for you...but she does need to watch herself there even if she doesn't believe me right now. But I've kept you long enough; you both should get some rest."

"Congrats again," he said as he patted Lupin's arm and Hermione said the same as she hugged him. Lupin smiled again and left them alone again.

"It's so exciting for them!" Hermione said to him as they laid back on the pillows, "I know some of us thought this would never happen."

"I think it's great too. Definitely explains why Tonks has been "sick" and why he was so worked up last night," he said back to her.

"Lupin is right though, she can't just go off and join battles like that," she yawned a little.

"It's true, but it's part of Tonks' personality," he told her pulling her over so she could lie in his arms.

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded, "That's true too." He kissed her a couple times and closed his eyes too.

"Just a quick nap," he mumbled tiredly.

"Yes...just a quick one..." Hermione said back quietly. Within moments they were both sound asleep.

**A/N: Reviews anyone?**


	16. Relieving Needs

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 16: Relieving needs.**

The rest of that day they slept until it was about dinner time. Lupin and Tonks had left to go get some rest back at their house so they couldn't congratulate Tonks personally yet. He returned to work in the morning in order to start search for Ernie; there was just no way it this could be procrastinated. Yaxely had to have been using Polyjuice potion for a while and as Lupin said, probably knew how to get into the Ministry too. No one was really sure where to begin since no one knew for sure when the last real Ernie had been seen. They had begun planning this mission practically two months ago and that was probably when the Death Eaters first got wind to intercept.

"What if we do interviews with close relatives? He isn't married and hasn't had a girlfriend in who knows how long," someone suggested.

"Relatives are about the only thing we can link him with right now," he said to the few he was meeting with, "They're the only ones who know traits of the real Ernie. There isn't any other proof of how long the real one has been gone. We just have to put out ads and flyer's for now." A few others nodded and began flipping through large files to find out parents and sibling names. The funerals for those who were killed in the battle were going to be that night at a local graveyard in London. He'd be going almost directly after work, meeting up with Hermione first. As far as he knew, Tim was still in St. Mungo's being treated and hoped to be released in a couple days. As for Carson and Ben, there wasn't much change so they were going to be there a while. "We'll resume this up tomorrow?" he suggested. There were mumbles of "agreed" as they bid 'see-you-later' and parted.

At the Burrow he went up to his room to change into something a little nicer and grab a quick bite. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were visiting Bill and Fleur for the next couple days, Ron was out with his "mystery woman" and the twins were closing the shop still; leaving the house to be unusually quiet. There was a knock at his door and in walked Hermione.

"Hey," she said smiling and coming over to kiss him.

He smiled back and said, "Hi, what've you been up to?"

"Just reading a bit is all, not much else to do but I'm fine with it. The _Prophet_ and a few other magazines have sent multiple letters wanting interviews on the forest too. I think I put them on my dresser in my room," she told him, "How was work? It's ridiculous how they refuse to let me back until I take this...thing off my arm!"

He smiled and laughed a bit and kissed her cheek, "Well I think they're right. More time to rest. Work was...boring quite frankly. Half of our floor is still in St. Mungo's and we can't do much besides talk to Ernie's relatives and put flyer's up." He took out a nicer button up shirt and pair of khaki's to change into.

"I'll meet you in a few," Hermione commented noticing he needed to change, "Nearly forgot I need to myself."

As they walked along the paths up to the area of the funeral, quite a few people had turned up. It was a strictly non-muggle area aside from any parents/relatives or friends of the people. There were eight caskets lying out and many rows of chairs set out in front of them.

"Come on, let's take seats over here," Hermione whispered as she pulled him away from staring at all eight. They took seats within the first rows next to some people they worked with. As Kingsley began to talk first, Lupin and Tonks took seats a few rows behind them and smiled in acknowledgment. It was a drizzly rainy evening and somewhat muggy outside. The weather seemed to reflect the mood of the whole event for obvious reasons. Listening to the different people talk he couldn't help but feel more guilt once again for all of the innocent eight; Abrams and Welters in particular. Near the end he and Hermione joined the line to walk by the caskets one last time in respect. Hermione took his one shoulder and rubbed it a bit, and as they passed by the last one, he took Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"You want to wait for them or just leave?" Hermione asked motioning to Tonks and Lupin.

"I'm sure they'll be by once Mr. and Mrs. Weasley get back...let's just go," he replied as she leaned on his shoulder and they apparated back to the Burrow. There was a note on the refrigerator door that read: _Out for the night, be back tomorrow. No need to worry (like you ever do with us), Fred and George._ "Wasn't going to," he said referring to the worrying part.

"Neither was I," Hermione said too giggling a bit, "Well it looks like it's just you and I for the night then."

"Wait, what about Ginny?" he asked her.

"Spending the night with Luna I believe, they went on some shopping spree earlier," Hermione replied.

"Oh...well then in that case, yes, we are alone tonight," he told her smiling and kissing her. She smiled and kissed him back; placing her hand across his back while he moved one of his hands to her cheek and brushed it lightly. They kissed harder and more passionately each time. She began to run her fingers down his back as he had moved the other hand onto her waist. Sometime with the minutes to come, she had wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as they moved upstairs into the newly fixed bedroom. He set her down on the bed and hardly disconnecting their kiss, he began to undo his button up shirt and threw it to the side. She began to throw off her nice turquoise shirt aside and wrap her hands around his side and he began to kiss her neck lightly. She let a few moans escape which made him even more eager to get these tight pants off. He nibbled a bit onto her neck and she whispered, "Mmm," lightly in his ear.

She couldn't wait much longer as she then quickly pulled down her black skirt to toss it with his pants somewhere in the room. She lowered down to kiss his shoulders and slowly down to his chest, only rising back when she tugged at his boxers and readily slipped out of them. Anxiety and excitement filled the room as he then tugged at her bra and underwear. She obeyed and slowly undid each, teasing him more and more. It head been much too long since they'd done this last, and now this was all that he wanted. After everything from the engagement and work, doing this was just mounting on his shoulders and tugging at his ears.

"I love you Harry," Hermione paused and said lightly hardly breaking away from his lips. They locked eyes for a moment and everything froze. If he couldn't have her soon, he thought he was going to loose control.

Finally he replied, "You're just so beautiful...I love you too." It was then when he pressed hard against her and they kissed passionately, as if they'd been starved of all this for ages.

"Harry..." Hermione called out grasping onto him tighter as he laid them both down onto the bed and rubbed her hips. She obliged to him and grasped onto him harder, letting him know she too was ready. He moved closer and thrusted into her once as she gasped and kissed him more. He thrusted once, twice, in a row and he became excited and just ready to loose control. Hermione moved underneath him and he moaned as he thrusted into her a little harder, knowing they were both getting close. "Mm Harry," Hermione panted heavily. Once, twice, three more times and they were both pushed over the edge at once. He rolled them over and they both collapsed back onto the bed breathless. Loosing control in something other than work felt so right.

* * *

The next morning sometime, a door was opened and shut which meant that either the Twins or someone else was home. He rolled over and looked at Hermione who stirred a bit too and smiled to him. "We should probably get up..." Hermione said whining a bit and laughing. 

"I don't want to," he complained kissing her gently, "I say we just lay here all day, I'm perfectly comfy. I have my fiancée, a comfy bed, what more do I need?"

"It may be true, but what about food and greeting the people who've been housing us for the last couple years since Voldermort's fall?"

"You make it sound like a crime," He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tighter against him and kissed her romantically again. After a few more moments they both got up slowly and changed to head downstairs.

"Hello?" Hermione called as they got to the landing. "In the kitchen!" was called by who it must've been Tonks.

"Morning," he said as he entered through the doorway. Lupin was reading _The Daily Prophet_ and Tonks was munching on a bagel that Mrs. Weasley kept out on the counters. Hermione rushed past him and threw Tonks into a hug to congratulate her as soon as she entered past him. Finally after they broke apart, he went over and was pulled into a hug with Tonks too and congratulated her.

"What brings you two here this morning? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are off visiting Bill and Fleur and everyone else was out for the night," Hermione told them.

"Wait a second..." he said before anyone else could say anything. He drew out his wand too and held it up to Lupin, "What are we congratulating Tonks on?" he asked sternly, "It might seem silly, but we have to be more careful now," he added on.

"Because she's expecting, and to confirm it's me, I told you the morning after the ambush in the forest," Lupin told him. He lowered his wand and put it back in his pocket.

"It's understandable Harry, we do need to take extra precautions again; anything is possible," Tonks said to them, "We just thought we'd come by and check in a bit. We didn't get to talk to either one of you after the funeral last night. Then again funerals aren't exactly perfect grounds for socializing I guess."

"Nice ceremony wasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"It was nice indeed. In the past the Ministry's been known not to give as much respect that should be given," Lupin said. They sat talking a little while longer until he and Hermione had to go get ready for work. Hermione kept on strolling up the stairs to her room and he went to his own.

"Harry wait!" she called running back down and into his room.

"What is it?" he asked questionably.

"I...I want to move the wedding up," she quickly let out, "I don't want to wait five months to marry you, and the day is only a day before Lupin and Tonks' anniversary date. Because it's here, we only have to switch the caterers and decorators." He smiled and ran over to kiss her long and deeply.

"I perfectly agree, what new date though?" he asked her.

"I don't care," she said excitedly, "July sometime?"

"July 15th it is," he replied smiling and kissing her again.

**A/N: A sweet little chapter after all the ruckus. Thanks for reading, review if you please. They're always appreciated. I'll upsdate soon since I want to get a nice couple Christmas chapters in before next week. **


	17. The Wedding

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 17: The Wedding**

**A/N: heyy! This is probably my longest or the second longest chapter, but I think it deserves to be. Hope you enjoy!**

Switching the date was thankfully not a big hassle. At first Mrs. Weasley was so uneasy about it, but she embraced the change soon enough to figure out when she should begin some of the cooking in-between decoration time. The three months and last planning details had went by faster than he had imagined, and it was now a merely day before the wedding. Friday, July 14th. The backyard was almost fully decorated with the chairs, flowers, alter, carpet and other minor details. The dinner would be in the other section with a tent, tables and chairs and multiple things Hermione had picked out. Everyone had been over throughout the day to help with cooking, setting up or in any other ways. Hermione and he had barely seen each other during the day but maybe it was a good thing, since grooms weren't supposed to see the bride before the wedding after all. Mrs. Weasley luckily wasn't as frantic as she was with Bill and Fleur's wedding and didn't have to handle much, being she wasn't any of their parents. He and Hermione had also picked out and bought a house about a half an hour or so away from the Burrow in a small part wizard/part muggle town. It was nearing eight o'clock in the evening now and things were quieting down before the day's events. Hermione was with Ginny arranging last minute things, and he found himself sitting with Ron on the back steps.

"I can't really believe this," he told Ron, "I'm _marrying _Hermione tomorrow."

"How does it feel?" Ron asked him sipping on some pumpkin juice.

"Weird, nerve-racking, exciting...I dunno if I actually_ feel_ anything. I think all the emotions are just blurred together," he replied stealing some of Ron's drink.

"Everything sure looks nice though," Ron said surveying the yard, "I can't think of any other way you two would want to have it. Where's Hermione anyway?"

"Up with Ginny taking care of any last minute things I guess. We just took it to saying goodnight after dinner with all the work Mrs. Weasley had us doing with garden."

"Ron's right Harry, everything does look splendid," Lupin said as he came walking around from the side of the house.

"Thanks, what brings you here?" he asked him.

"I came to see if you needed any last minute help. It looks here as if everything is just fine though."

"Yeah...I guess it is," he said rather surprised. All the planning and non-stop running around was all finally sinking in to him.

"I think I'm heading up," Ron said finishing his drink.

"I'll be up in a few," he replied as Ron nodded and headed through the kitchen.

"Tomorrow is going to go great Harry," Lupin reassured sitting next to him, "Don't stretch things so far out of mind. It will feel so much better tomorrow after the ceremony. I'd know wouldn't I?" Lupin said with a smile.

"It's just I've known Hermione for so long that I don't really know what to expect I guess, if that makes sense."

"I've watched you two for ten years Harry. I don't think there's anyone else I would've picked for either for you."

"Thanks," he replied smiling a bit thinking back in their third year when Lupin had come to teach at Hogwarts and how that truly was a turning point in his life. "Is Tonks here too or just you?" he asked him too.

"Just me tonight, she's back home resting if she'll be up most of tomorrow."

"How's she doing lately?" He did feel a bit bad for Tonks, for expecting the time of their wedding and for the bridesmaid dresses. But he knew how much Hermione was working on finding something that flattered all of them.

"Work's becoming a little difficult since staying up for long times is a little tiring; can't do much more than office work. But she is well, thanks." He glanced at his watch and knew that he really should get some sleep for tomorrow. "I know what you're thinking so I'll just leave you to rest a bit," Lupin told him, "Sleep well," he added on.

"Night," he called as Lupin walked back around the house to leave them both until tomorrow.

Although he could've slept longer that morning, he didn't. All the emotions were all forming one giant wall of anticipation and excitement. The clock read 9:30AM when he first looked at it climbing out of bed. He headed down to the kitchen first to eat a couple pancakes out of the near buffet like breakfast Mrs. Weasley had prepared for everyone.

"Oh good morning Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly rushing over to squeeze him, "You must eat more than that, it's your wedding day for heavens sake!" she encouraged. To make her happy, he plopped his fork into another waffle and took some bacon too.

"Everyone else asleep?" he asked her.

"Arthur is out instructing some of the arrangers for the tables and Ginny is assisting I presume. He doesn't seem to have much taste in décor at times...but otherwise yes. I'm surprised to see you up this early I must say."

"I just couldn't sleep much longer."

"Anything else I can get for you right now?"

He shook his head, "I'm good for now, but thanks." Mrs. Weasley presumed cooking and after finishing eating, he decided to go up and sit in the extra bedroom for a bit. He couldn't think of much more to help with aside from going to pick up the tuxedos with Ron and getting the rings. Those were things that required Ron though and for the places to be open. He let his mind wonder to wherever, not afraid of what thoughts would come to mind. He thought about his parents; how they should be here for something like this so they could sit in the front rows of the chairs and smile up at him. He thought how Sirius would have loved to be here in his parents place. But since neither of the three could be, he knew that Lupin was sure going to be here representing them, being he is the last remaining Marauder. He also wondered if Dumbledore had been alive today, if he would have come too. More people were beginning to stir he could hear so he decided to head back into his room and find Ron. Soon enough, Ron was changing into some casual wear when he walked in.

"Morning Harry, how long have you been awake?" Ron asked him.

"I dunno, about forty minutes or so I'm guessing. You ready to go?" he replied.

"Yeah we better before things get hectic around here." First off, they went to the shop in Diagon Ally to pick up the tuxedos that had been refitted for everyone's exact sizes. Although if they were smart they would've got the rings first, because carrying around four tuxedos, two a piece, looked very odd. They didn't need the attention drawn to them as it was. "We can take out horcruxes, but we aren't smart enough to figure out carrying tuxedo's down the street is not only odd looking, but tiring. These things are heavy!" Ron said to him.

"Yeah, no kidding. We're at the shop though so we can just apparate after this," he replied walking into the jewelers. Ron gave them the name the bands were under and he stuck them in his pant pocket. As they entered back at the Burrow, more people were scurrying around to tidy up or make sure things were falling into place. He heard Hermione run into the kitchen as they came through the front door.

"Sorry Harry, I just want everything to be a surprise for later. I love you," she called sincerely through the door.

"It's understandable, I love you too," he called back to her.

"Got the tuxedos did you Harry?" Fred asked as the dynamic duo came down the stairs.

"Oh no, you two get back upstairs!" Hermione commanded.

"That's no fair, how come? Wait, where are you at Hermione?" George asked looking around.

"In the kitchen," he said just loud enough for them to hear.

"I care about you two, but I am not having you buffoons cause any sort of damage or trouble today. Stay down here for now, but if I hear of any suspicious mishaps then I know exactly who to look for. Understood?" Hermione yelled at them.

"We know, we know," Fred said rolling his eyes a bit, "Mum gave us this talk this morning." As he and Ron couldn't help but laugh a little, the headed upstairs to relieve the weight of tuxes off their shoulders.

Because of the big breakfast, no one really had a lunch and simply snacked on crackers and cheese from what Mrs. Weasley sent to them throughout the afternoon. Around three o'clock Fred, George, Ron and himself all changed so they could get the groomsmen pictures at three-thirty, and be done before the wedding and still have time to show people to their seats. The ceremony was set to begin around five.

"I am not getting how to tie this bowtie," he mumbled fumbling with the piece of cloth.

"Harry, let me introduce you to a little something we call 'magic'," George said taking out his wand and pointing it at the cloth that formed into the bowtie.

"Fascinating right?" Fred asked.

"I was aiming for gaining a new skill," he mumbled defensively.

"So how do I look?" Ron asked him. His dress robes weren't the odd shade of orange from the Yule Ball, they weren't too baggy, and didn't make him look like a string bean. They fit him perfectly.

"You look great Ron, really. If you don't believe me, take a look in the mirror," he instructed. They all wandered over to it and made last minute adjustments. And of course as Fred and George began making odd faces, Mr. Weasley knocked and entered. "Well if that wasn't awkward, I dunno what was," he whispered to Ron laughing a bit.

"Photographers are here boys. They're ready to take care of you and then get the ladies in," Mr. Weasley told them. He was already dressed in his robes but obviously still looking for matching shoes. The four headed out to the backyard which surprised him with how nice it looked. All the gardens were tidied up and re-planted; the chairs were split into two sections with a red colored carpet down the middle and red ribbon surrounding the very outsides of the chairs. In the distance the tent had tables with the red tablecloth on them with chairs too.

"Oh you four just look so handsome!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed seeing all of them all dressed up, "Good choice Harry!" The photographer lined them up along one of the gardens. They took pictures of just the groomsmen (multiple formal and informal), of just himself and Ron, all the Weasley brothers, he with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and any other combination you could imagine.

"Alright we have a nice start here, you're free to go," the photographer dismissed. The four of them plopped into a seat to rest for a moment. "

That took forever," Ron complained, "I don't remember this many pictures for Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"That's because weren't actually _in_ their wedding," he replied. Mrs. Weasley shooed for them to stand up to not wrinkle their robes over from the tent as there was a _crack _heard and a few moments later no other than Lupin came around from the front.

"Well don't you look all nice cleaned up," he called as he walked over to greet him, "You really should more often."

"It's been known to happen," Lupin replied chuckling a bit, "You look very nice yourself Harry, I mean it."

"What about us?" George called over as he and Lupin began to walk over.

Laughing Lupin called back, "You and Fred look handsome too, George! And yourself Ron!"

"Where's Tonks at?" he asked him.

"I brought her here a little bit ago so she could get ready with Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Double apparition isn't recommended with how far along she is, but it's not like we were bursting to get a car," Lupin said to him and paused a bit before continuing, "This place looks great, even better then last night I must say."

"Well it was a little hard to see in the dark," he said laughing a bit. Shortly after Lupin arrived, Hermione's parents showed up luckily finding the Burrow alright.

"Harry it's so good to meet you again," her mom told him. He'd met them twice back after the Ministry found them in Australia and sorted out the memory spell. "How've you been?"

"I've been good, glad you two could come today," he told them, "I can have Mrs. Weasley take you up to Hermione's room if you like."

"That'd be nice," her mum said and nodded. More guests began arriving including, Neville and his grandmother, Seamus, Dean and their dates. Bill and Fleur showed up and instantly came over to greet him once they spotted him.

"Eet eez very nice of you to eenvite us," Fleur told him hugging him, "Everything looks very nice," she added on. While he was talking with Bill, Charlie arrived too and joined them. When Mrs. Weasley realized that two more of her boys were there, she grasped them into the tightest hug, which only got larger after Percy came fifteen minutes later.

"Harry, I just want to say I'm sorry we haven't really...talked in a while. But really, if me mum and Ron are that crazy over you, I want to know you better," Percy told him.

"That sounds good," he replied cracking a smile to those who acknowledged him. Ron gave him a look of help minutes later as Mrs. Weasley rounded all six of her Weasley boys to take a group picture. More guests came and he helped show them where to sit. A good portion of these people he was sure he hadn't met before in his life.

"Harry great to see ye again," Hagrid said patting him hard on the shoulder from behind.

"Hagrid! Glad you could make it!" he said smiling, "It's been too long."

"Yer definitely righ' there. Thanks fer ye and Hermione invitin' me here an' all. Who else is here?"

"Every single Weasley is scattered around right now...best guess is to find the photographer right now. Then there's Luna, Seamus, Dean, Lupin and a few others from the Order I think," he told him trying to point out people, "Professor McGonagall should be here too."

"I saw her o'er by the gardens when I got here," Hagrid said.

"Really? I must've missed her."

"Well I'll leave ye to greetin' more guests. Ye look all nice by the way." Looking at his watch it was nearing five and people began to take their seats.

"Harry, there you are!" McGonagall called as he began to head towards the alter.

"Professor, glad you could come," he said smiling a bit. Looking at her, he noticed that she was looking older and frailer then the last time that he saw her at the Ministry three months ago.

"For you and Ms. Granger, I wouldn't miss it. You look dashing by the way; I must say the Weasley boys all look fine too."

"Thank you...sorry but Er, I should probably..."

"Yes, yes! Don't let me tie you up," she said heading to take a seat too.

He lined up at the alter with Ron to his left, followed by Fred and George. In the front row of his side sat the rest of the Weasley clan and Lupin. On the other side Hermione's mum was now in the front followed by some people who must've been aunts of Hermione's or something. Soft twilight music began to play and his attention turned to the back. Ginny, an expecting Tonks, and Luna all smiled and walked out of the doors from the sitting area and down the red carpet. They all had on a deep red, but each dress was cut differently. Ginny's was a halter like dress that went down just past her knees, Tonks' was a spaghetti strap that flowed loosely after her stomach/waist, and Luna's strung around her shoulders and was lined with some lace and went down nearly to the ground. Each of their hairs were curled and pulled back halfway (Tonks' hair keeping her simple blonde form it had been most recently). They all smiled and nodded to each other as they lined up on the other side of the four of them. After a slight pause, louder music began to play and his head snapped right back to the doors. Hermione exited through the doors escorted by her dad smiling happily. Her white dress was strapless and went down to the ground, and expanded slightly after her hips. There was a little beading at the very top, and the same design continued at the bottom of the dress. Her hair was down and neatly curled with a medium veil in the back. He couldn't help but smile while watching her walk down the aisle with her dad. When they finally reached where he was, Hermione's dad kissed her cheek and he stepped down to take her hands and lead her back on the alter. As the Minister began his speech, he looked to Lupin who smiled and nodded at him. He knew at that moment Lupin couldn't have done anything better for James, Lily, or Sirius.

Finally after repeating vows and exchanging a few lines themselves the Minister asked him, "Do you Harry Potter, take here Hermione Granger to be your wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"We've already been through half of that," he mumbled as some laughs echoed from the audience. He looked her in the eyes and nodded, "I do."

"Do you Hermione Granger, take here Harry Potter, to be your husband? To have and to hold, to love and cherish, through sickness and in health until death do you part?" asked the Minister turning to her.

A tear or two sparkled in her eyes and she nodded, "I do."

"As Minister of this community, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," the Minister said smiling. Cheers, whistling and clapping followed as they leaned in and kissed deeply.

**A/N: Any thoughts?**


	18. The Reception

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 18: The Reception**

People all around him were smiling, laughing and having a great time. They had hired a newer band that they both like and music filled the air around them. He twirled Hermione around and she laughed as they danced some more in the crowd of people.

"Best day of my life," Hermione said to him.

"Definitely," he replied to her smiling.

"Is that Ron over there...dancing?" Hermione asked laughing a bit. He turned his head to see what she was talking about.

"It is...he's dancing with Luna I think," He replied, "You wanna go sit for a minute and get a drink?" he asked too. She nodded and pulled him out of the crowd of the dance floor. They sat down at a table with Hermione's parents and took some sips of champagne. The sunset was filled with beautiful shades of pink and purple, forming a think strip of gold along the border line of the two. Ron came over to get a drink too and was smiling.

"Have a good time dancing with Luna?" he asked him, "Won't your 'mystery woman' be mad?"

"Well it's about time you knew...Luna _is_ my 'mystery woman'," Ron replied. He looked surprised as did Hermione. "Didn't want to tell you to jinx anything before, but I guess we're pretty serious," Ron added on before going to meet up with Luna again.

"Never would've guessed that," he said to Hermione standing up.

"Good match for him. At least he had a reason to break up with Cho I guess," Hermione said.

"Great reception you two," Mrs. Granger told them, "The food is absolutely delicious."

"Thank Mrs. Weasley on that part, she did most of the cooking," Hermione told her.

"Are you two going to dance?" he asked them.

"After we finish this delectable apple pie," Mr. Granger said chuckling a bit.

"How about you, you wanna go dance some more?" he asked holding out his hand.

"I would be delighted," Hermione answered smiling and taking it. They danced their way to the middle of the area again having the times of their lives. He could see Tonks heading over to sit with Lupin at a table near the one they had been at, Fred and George had found some girls to pick up and even Professor McGonagall was dancing with Hagrid. Mr. Weasley cut in after finishing his apple pie to dance with Hermione, and he danced with Fleur while Bill was catching up with Percy.

"You are a very nice dancer," Fleur told him through her thick French accent.

He smiled and laughed a little, "I am not!"

"See Harry, I told you so!" Hermione leaned over and told him laughing too. After another good half an hour of dancing, everyone took their seats for a main course dinner. They sat at a table with Hermione's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny. Halfway through an uneasy Ron stood up and tapped his glass looking pretty nervous. Everyone under the tent got quiet and looked to him. For a minute he thought Ron would just say "Never mind..." but to his dismay, he didn't.

"Er...Harry and I met the first day of Hogwarts which pretty much changed my life right there. Hermione came to us on the train looking for a toad of a friend, and got talking to Harry and me. From that day on, we grew as friends and eventually best friends, making us the trio that we are today. Even though Hermione and I tried the dating thing once, it never felt right because I've been with them through some of the hardest times of my life, and I've watched them slowly fall in love with each other. When they finally did something about it a year or so back, I think I just wanted to yell 'Finally!'" He and Hermione laughed along with most of everyone who was listening. "I'm glad they did do something about it though, cause I would've had to listen to Harry complain..." As people started to laugh again he cut in, "I'm joking! Here's to Harry and Hermione!" Ron finished and raised his glass as did everyone else and repeated "To Harry and Hermione!"

A couple years back, if anyone were to of told him that he'd be the happiest person and was going to get married to Hermione, then he wouldn't have believed a word. Today was truly a break from the reality of more Death Eaters and missing people. He wasn't in any disguise of any sort like the last wedding, just plain ole Harry. More dancing came later into the reception and he and Hermione were out there again. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out dancing too. A slower song came on and Hermione put her head on his shoulder as the lights dimmed to a light blue. He lifted her chin up to kiss her and as he did so, a light flashed proving that one of the photographers had just taken their picture (again). The next song picked up the pace a little bit and Professor McGonagall came over wanting a dance with him while Hermione nodded so she could go get another drink.

"I say Harry, this has been a wonderful evening," McGonagall said to him while they danced, "You and Ms. Granger, well I guess I should say Mrs. Potter, have done nice planning."

"Thanks, but I think that Hermione gets most of the credit when it comes to the lighting and color choices," He replied.

"Well in any case, it's very pleasant."

"How have you been lately Professor?" he asked her.

"Just...tired I suppose. Not too much new news. Hogwarts has been perfectly fine and we've actually managed to keep all of our teachers thankfully. I think it's the way Albus would have loved it to run all through his years. But with him, he probably was content with how things turned out in the long run," she said as he twirled her around and she smiled. "Well I do say I've had a nice time tonight but I should be on my way. Do tell Hermione thank you for inviting me, I'll just say a brief good-bye on my way out."

"Your welcome, thanks for coming," he replied as the band paused to pick out a new song. Professor McGonagall smiled and nodded as she made her way out of the crowd.

The evening was drawing to an end as it became later. Only most of Hermione's distant relatives had left, otherwise it was still pretty crowded. Fred and George looked relatively drunk near the outer edges of the tent, and he prayed that they wouldn't be stupid enough to make fools of themselves with little time left. As a slower song played and the lead singer announcing there were only two songs left of the night, there was a tap on his back. This time is was Tonks who smiled and held out her hand to dance with him as Lupin took Hermione's. So far tonight he'd danced with Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fleur, Luna and definitely strange relatives of Hermione's. One of which who kept calling him Peter.

"Having a good time?" he asked her taking her hand and beginning to dance.

"I really have," she began nodding, "But I say my feet are absolutely killing me in these shoes for being up so long. I have taken some nice breaks too but it didn't help much."

"I swear I don't know half of the people Hermione's family invited. Some great aunt kept calling me Peter saying 'I've grown from the last time she's seen me'," he told her as they both started laughing.

"Glad I never had to worry about that," Tonks replied, "You look nice tonight Harry as if you haven't heard it enough," she added on.

"As does your dress, did you help pick it out with Hermione?"

"Yes, we all went out a few months ago in Diagon Ally, Thanks." He spun Tonks around a couple times slowly and talked a little more laughing. Looking over Lupin seemed to be having a good time with Hermione as they were laughing and smiling too. When the last song began to play, Lupin took Tonks to dance one last time, and he went back to dance with Hermione.

"Wonderful night," she whispered to him again.

"Couldn'y have been better," he replied holding her close to him, "But I don't think I feel my feet anymore."

"You can't feel your feet?" she asked laughing, "I've been in heels half the night! I took them off after dinner I think."

"Ready to go to France?" he asked her. They had chosen a small place off one marvelous beach Hermione looked up for their honeymoon.

"I suppose so, I think I could use a little break," she said smiling.

"As could I," he replied again and leaning to peck her lips. She leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his sides. He rested his chin on her head and did the same with his arms.

From the reception after being seen off, he and Hermione went to their new house to change and then head to the train station. Unfortunately there wasn't time for down time in between because their train was set to leave just after midnight. There wasn't any other way to have spent today. Everything turned out for the best of it.

* * *

"Can't we just stay here?" he asked smiling and lying down on the couch, "They've went two weeks with out us, they can last another day," he tried to reason. 

"They'll want to know how everything went though and besides, I want to see the photos," Hermione said smiling and sitting next to him.

"Please...?" he asked making a face and frowning funnily. Hermione laughed and slapped him with the pillow of the couch.

"It's not like we have to stay for days Harry, we live _here_ now even if Mrs. Weasley may have a hard time coping with that. After all, we've lived at their house for four years," Hermione answered.

"Yeah I guess that's true," he said sitting up now, "Fine...let's go." The house they had was just right. It had two stories. The outside had brown siding and a nice wooden type front pouch with a couple steps leading to it. When you walked in the living room was right there with a closet and coat rack. There was one main medium size couch, another loveseat one across from that, and then an armchair. The kitchen was through a set of doors to left of the living room with just enough needed. Their bedroom was at the end of the hall upstairs with an extra room and another closet or two. They walked to the end of the graveled drive and apparated to the Burrow.

Before entering they knocked twice and entered calling, "Hello, is anyone here?"

"We probably shouldn't have done this...remember about taking precautions?" Hermione said.

"Hermione, if it were a Death Eater they would probably knock and act all formally. They ought to know if we're just getting back from our honeymoon that we'll just barge in," He said.

"That really confuses me still, but whatever."

"Who's there?" called Mr. Weasley from upstairs.

"It's us, Harry and Hermione!" Hermione called back. Moment's later red heads all came from upstairs to greet them.

"Hey mate, two weeks too long I'd say. How was France?" asked Ron. They moved into the living room to sit down.

"It was great...perfect for this time of year, and we were occupied a majority of the time," he replied, "How have things here been?"

"Alright I guess. Nothing actually has happened come to think of it."

"Nothing, not even Fred and George breaking something or going out with Luna?" he asked

"Well I did go out to dinner with Luna, but other than that no. I know it's a shocker after what can and usually does go wrong." Mrs. Weasley hurried up from the laundry room and hugged them both in greeting.

"It's so nice to see you two again! How was France?" she asked.

"It was great, really. We'll have pictures in a couple of days. That reminds me, do you have any of the wedding photos?" Hermione asked her.

"No, I asked them to send it to your new address. So they should be there within the next couple of days I'm guessing," Mrs. Weasley told them. They spent another hour there or so before deciding to head back and get some rest after the long train ride home. He knew by the hints Mrs. Weasley was dropping that she wanted to be invited over for dinner. The thing was they still had boxes of their possessions at that Burrow and most of the furniture had just come in a week before the wedding (so not too many things were put together or in complete order yet). By the time they left though they made and agreement to have them over in two weeks for dinner and to see the house. Unfortunately tomorrow he and Hermione both returned back to work, so that meant the end of their honeymoon officially.

"Last night before going back," Hermione said coming and sitting next to him at the couch. He flipped off the TV as the evening news came back on he flipped it off and turned to her.

"I guess so...it's been an amazing two weeks though," he replied smiling and moving closer to her.

"I agree with you on that," she said too smiling, "So...anything you wanna do? I know I'm sure tired of trying to get things put away and setting up others."

"Well there are a few things..." he told her smiling and leaning in to kiss her once hard and romantic. Hermione was a bit surprised at first but reluctantly returned the kiss trying to match his move. "Arms around my neck," he whispered in-between kisses. She nodded and did so, and then he lifted her up and moved them up the stairs.

**A/N: hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed chapter 18. Hope you all had an awesome Christmas and happy New Year! Keep on reviewing please.**


	19. Homecoming

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 19: Housecoming**

"Is the food in the oven Harry?" Hermione asked calling down the stairs.

"Yes, I put it in fifteen minutes ago," he answered back as he bewitched the spoon to continue mixing the cheesy potatoes.

"Good, the whole lot of them will be here around five thirty," Hermione said back. She was upstairs trying to find something to wear while he had been put in charge of getting the dinner started. Most of the Weasley clan, Lupin and Tonks, and another guest or two was coming over for dinner. Looking at the oven clock, it read 4:45PM. He stepped out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to change into something a little more decent too. "Is everything set downstairs?" Hermione asked as he entered their bedroom.

Smiling a little he replied, "Yes, everything is fine. Quit spazzing about it because we've been cleaning all day." Hermione sighed and gave him a look and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry, it's just weird because it's our house they're coming to, and I've never had something this before," she said.

"No problem," he said back kissing her cheek, "So what're you wearing?

" "I'm wearing a skirt and shirt. Why, looking for ideas what to wear?" She smiled knowingly.

"Maybe..."

"Well I think the khaki pants you have on are fine, just wear a nicer tee shirt with them," she suggested.

"Works for me," he replied going to his closet and digging through his closet. Afterwards, they headed downstairs to expand the dining room table a little bit and dig out some silverware. Just after five thirty, a couple knocks were heard at the door which meant that they were here.

"Coming!" Hermione called as she opened the door revealing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the Twins, Ron and Ginny.

"Hello dears," Mrs. Weasley said as Hermione ushered for them to come in, "Oh how lovely of a place you have here!" she exclaimed looking around. Everyone else followed with the surveying of the house both inside and out.

"Nice place Harry," Ron told him as he came over to him inside the living room.

"Thanks, it's not much yet, but better than when we first got it," he said.

"Not much? I think it's great. How'd you afford all this?"

"Hermione's parents donated a bunch of money as our wedding gift, and Hermione has been saving up for who knows how long."

"Need any help with dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at all the pictures set up on tables and walls.

"I'm good actually, everything is just cooking right now," Hermione said to her. With a glance from Mrs. Weasley, the Twins took a seat on the couch so they wouldn't get into any trouble. Ron took a seat on the smaller couch with him, Mr. Weasley sat in the armchair and the girls all went into the kitchen to check on the food anyway.

"Where are Lupin and Tonks?" he asked them, "Are they still coming?"

"I believe Lupin had to work this afternoon, but they should be here soon. I heard McGonagall might be stopping by too," Mr. Weasley replied to him.

"That's fine," he said as they caught up on things at work or with Fred and George's joke shop. When Hermione called dinner was about done, there was a knock at the door and he went to answer it while everyone else headed for the dining room. "Hello," He said to Lupin and Tonks opening the door, "Find it alright?"

"Just fine thanks, sorry we're a tad late," Lupin said as they both came in.

"Love the outside of your house!" Tonks said to him and looked around, "I'm sure the inside looks just as nice."

"Thanks, if you two want we're about to eat..."

"Dinner sounds great," Tonks cut him off and the three began laughing. He led them into the dining room and took a seat next to Hermione and Ron. On the table was the breaded chicken Hermione had made, along with the cheesy potatoes and a few side dishes Mrs. Weasley brought over. They all dug in and began to take food from the dishes and onto their own plates.

"Where did you get these recipes?" Tonks asked Hermione.

"They're my parents'. But as far as cooking, Harry gets the credit for the potatoes," she said.

"Yeah, but you made the rest besides the brownies," he said back laughing a bit.

The rest laughed too and Tonks told him, "Well then, great job with the potatoes Harry." Everyone sat enjoying the food and slowly moved into the living room after finishing.

"Gather around everyone, gather round," George rallied everyone to take a seat.

"Oh no, what do you have you two?" he asked laughing a bit.

"We promise it's nothing bad," Fred said defensively, "Now see here we have what appears to be a pocket watch," Fred introduced.

"But of course, it's not just an ordinary pocket watch is it George?"

"No it's not Fred. The Weasley brothers introduce the newest way to distract your enemy and make a break for it. On this watch here, there's a small knob that you can turn two ways. There is also a small button that reads 'set time'. There is also a voice activation button on the other side that you can program names into. However, if you turn the knob on the right clockwise and push the button, then it will send a small red light to whoever you chose to send the program to," George said.

"Now if you turn the knob to the left and push the button, the watch will shoot one bolt of green light to the nearest person you're dueling, leaving time for you to run," Fred added on, "Now George here will demonstrate the red light technique." There was a slight knock at the door as Hermione nodded to him that she would get it willingly. George held the watch to his face, pushed the button and said 'Harry'.

"Now Harry, you need to take out your wand. I promise that nothing bad will happen," George told him.

"I have your back Harry," Tonks said in a serious joking matter. They laughed and he took out his wand holding it slightly level.

"Now we push the button as so," George said doing so. A light stream of red light flowed out of the top of the watch, into the air, and sucked into his wand spelling 'George'. Hermione had returned and coughed a little to let him know who their newest guest was. Turning around it revealed Professor McGonagall looking at Fred and George rather oddly.

"Do I dare ask you two are doing?" McGonagall asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Just a presentation courtesy of yours truly," Fred replied while they both smiled simultaneously.

"Very well then," she said simply looking away from them. Ron, Ginny, he and Hermione began laughing and motioning for Fred and George to put the watch away.

"How have you been Minerva?" Lupin asked going over to shake her hand in welcoming.

"I've been better I suppose, but you and Tonks know what I'm talking about," McGonagall replied, "You've been doing well Tonks?"

"Yes, I've been fine thanks. Everything has been going really well," Tonks answered smiling to her and then to Lupin. What was she talking about when she said, 'I've been better but you and Tonks would know what I'm talking about?'

"You must take some apple pie that was just made," Hermione said to her getting up, "I'm sure everyone else would too."

"I guess I'll take some," McGonagall said.

"I'll help you," he told Hermione getting up off the floor and following her to the kitchen. "Full house tonight huh?" he asked grabbing a set of plates out of a cabinet.

"You could say that. I didn't know McGonagall was stopping by," Hermione said to him grabbing two knives so they could cut the pie.

"I did, Mr. Weasley said something when you, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were making last details with dinner," he said back beginning to cut the pie.

"I don't really mind though, they are all our family anyway."

"Odd thing she said to Lupin and Tonks though isn't it?"

"It didn't have to be. I mean I'm sure she's busy running Hogwarts and all."

"You're probably right. C'mon, we better get this pie dished out so they don't mob us before the night is done." Giggling, Hermione and he levitated out plates of pie for everyone to eat. Around nine o'clock that night Lupin and Tonks left to go rest and the Weasley's bid them good night shortly after.

"Thanks for having us here mate," Ron told him, "See you soon?"

"Definitely," he replied smiling and nodding.

"Lovely evening dearies, do stop by more often," Mrs. Weasley said hugging them each and leaving through the front. McGonagall was the only one left now and she motioned for he and Hermione to sit on the across couch.

"There is something I need to tell the both of you," McGonagall began, "And I thought that it should wait until the rest of them left."

"What is it professor?" he asked as she sighed before continuing.

"Well, I have found out I'm...sick. Please though, it's nothing too surprising for an old woman like me. I'm telling you because with it, I can't last forever, not that I was going to anyway. But the others are slowly finding out, and you needed to be one of them," She finished.

Hermione frowned and took his hand then asking, "What is it? Can't you cure it?"

"Ms. Granger, it's nothing really. It can be curable, but for someone like me, I know my limits and what I am and am not capable of anymore. But do believe me; you will see me again after tonight before anything is to happen. I'm not that old to let things go completely silent." There was a pause and he frowned too squeezing Hermione's hand once.

"Thanks for telling us Professor," he finally said. She got up and they did too to show her to the door.

"No problem Mr. Potter. It is a lovely house you two have here. Oh and my apologies Hermione, it's Mrs. Potter now," she added on smiling. They said goodbye and then walked back to the couch to sit. He knew McGonagall had always been older, but it wasn't until then that he'd really thought of it in that perspective.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay update...just got finished with exams and was busy with studying and all that fun stuff. I have more time to work on writing now. Tell me what ya thing of the chapter; thought something simple and sweet would be a nice change.**


	20. Unresolved Issues

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 20: Unresolved Issues**

**A/N: Wow it's been a really long time since I've posted, and I wanna apologize for that. I had exams, and then started writing, and am still busy with a lot of school work. But hey, that's hs for ya. Really sorry, and I'll be sure to post again soon. Enjoy the delayed chappy.**

Work at times seemed to pass by like molasses. Sometimes the only thing he had to look forward to was the night when he and Hermione could finally relax. The Weasley clan just returned from a trip to Romania to visit Charlie and his new girlfriend named Irene; which meant they would be too exhausted to make any surprise visits for a few days.

"Harry you're going to be late!" Hermione nagged him as he ran down the stairs grabbing a light jacket.

"You're lucky you don't have tonight on," he said back slipping on his shoes too.

Smirking she leaned against the stairway railing, "I guess I am huh? Just kidding, you know I'd love to be joining the rest of you tonight."

"I know that, but don't spend all your time flipping out here, do something useful."

"When don't I?" She smiled and hugged him and told him, "Just take care alright?"

"I'll be fine, I promise," he hugged her back and kissed her cheek lightly. As he headed for the front door, she pulled him back and kissed him harder again multiple times. Damn times where he had to go to work unwillingly. The fall breeze wisped his neck lightly and a few red leaves fell from the good size oak tree across from the drive. It was October 2nd and this evening a group of them were returning back to the Manor (without stalking out in front). They were just going to raid the place, hoping to look for Ernie. Hope was starting to fade since there wasn't any trace; most believed that he was indeed dead. He entered the Ministry from the booth, and then took the lift up to his floor. Tim was standing around at his office door with Carson and a few others.

"Hey Tim, joining us are you?" he asked as he signed in.

"Sure am, can't let those son of a guns get the best of me now can I?" Tim replied laughing a bit. Tim was off a good month after the previous attack, which was one of the longer leaves out of anyone who was injured that night.

"Nope, not an option I'm taking," he said to him, "So is everyone here now?"

"It looks like it. Any last minutes things we should go over?" They briefly discussed an overview on how they would like the things to go. Not everything was going to go to plan, but it was better than playing it by ear. "Alright, well then we apparate into downtown Birmingpoint and walk into the woods from there," Tim confirmed and they all nodded and apparated to the alleyway.

It was a rather small area for the five of them, but it was just right as they took turns walking onto the streets. They cut through a small park like area and then one by one into the woods to hike up to the Manor. It was heavily wooded in some areas and using magic was out of the question due to the face they didn't know if any muggles lived around here.

"I think it's just over this hill here," Carson pointed out, "I remember this from the last time."

"Wands out in front," he commanded them quietly. Wands all drawn, the group all pushed up the steep hill. Soon enough, the Manor came into view. He nodded for Tim to head down first by the back door. Carson was going to climb up one of the lower trees and blast through an upstairs window. Someone else was doing the same to the other side of the house while he was going through one of the lower level windows. At exactly eight o'clock, they were going to burst through the windows at the same time. There were a few lights on and he could only pray the people in there were half idiots. He stooped on the window ledge watching his watch like a hawk, wand helped right up against the glass so he could remove it when time came.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," he whispered to himself, "NOW!" he shouted. Glass flew back and he jumped through into a dusty room with wooden floors. Two dark figures came running in, and he immediately began firing curses while flinging back bookshelves, going through any little papers and checking under furniture. There must have been other cloaked figures in the house too, for he could head clunks and bangs of spells hitting objects upstairs.

"Get your aim right!" One lady yelled at the person trying to fight him off. Tim came down from upstairs and took over the dueling so he could raid some more. One armchair he moved had an oddly non-dusted spot underneath it, which was ironic contrast to the rest of the dirt pit.

"Check the floor boards Potter," Tim mouthed to him from the fighting. He began stepping on the floor boards to see if they would budge. "Harry, get down!" Tim called. He did as he was told and jumped hard on the floors to see if they would budge any. It was when he did that the floor fell beneath him and he hit another darker and dirtier floor.

"W-w-who's there?" a voice asked from the darkness.

"It's Harry Potter...show yourself! Who's down here?" he asked loudly, "I won't harm you, just come out!" Two people emerged slowly from a corner of the basement revealing two pale and practically starved people. One was someone who had gone missing about a year ago and was presumed to be dead. The other was their main Target: Ernie. "Ernie!" he exclaimed surprised to see him alive, "I can't believe this...we thought you both were dead."

"T-they've had us locked here for months...little food..." Ernie stuttered.

"Don't explain now. A group of us are here on a raid and I'm positive we found what we're looking for. Both of you take my arm," he instructed. "TIM, MOVE OUT!" he yelled up the hole.

"Potter is in the cellar, seize him!" The lady instructed. The people upstairs really must've been half idiots. As she climbed down the ladder and lunged herself to stop him, he was already gone. They landed in the alleyway outside the Ministry entry booth where all five of them had planned to meet. Tim and the others had all made it out too and looked astonished when they realize who was with him.

"My god...they're alive..." Carson whispered under his breath.

"Thank you," Ernie told him looking at him, "I haven't been outside in at least eight months."

"It's been almost a year for me," the other guy told him, "My name's Phil by the way."

He shook his hand, "Nice to see you Phil. C'mon, let's get you two inside so you can get some help. I know there are a ton of things I'd like to know."

The two guys nodded and Ernie replied, "That sounds quite nice." While he'd been trying to get basic information of them in the lift and such, Tim and the others had went ahead to get Kingsley. As they entered the Atrium, the two were ready to greet them and take them to one of the back rooms until people from St. Mungo's came. Tim took Phil into a different room while he stayed with Ernie.

"We just need some information before we can get you help," he told Ernie firmly, "Can you tell us who captured you and when it was?" Ernie paused trying to think. By the sounds of it, he'd been held up for while and there was probably going to be some mental issues not being locked up anymore.

"It was someone named Yaxy or something. Attacked me blindsided one night when I was walking home from work back in February I think," Ernie answered him.

"Where did he take you from there?" he asked him.

"I...I'm not completely sure. He'd knocked me unconscious multiple times throughout the next days and kept using the Cruciatus curse to get information out of me. I swear Harry; I didn't give him anything super important like what we'd been doing in work. But I'm sure he got some access to Ministry files and such."

"Ernie, we won't worry about that for now," he said as Kingsley poked his head in and motioned to bring Ernie out because Healers were here to transport him, "It's enough for now. Some Healers are here I think." Ernie nodded and got up to follow him out of the room. After Phil and Ernie were taken to St. Mungo's, nothing could be done to find out more information until they were thoroughly examined and had a psychiatric evaluation. Phil by the sounds of it was in worst condition than Ernie both physically and mentally. Talking with Tim, Phil had apparently hardly said a word in the room when asked questions, other than the fact that he was tortured and cold and damp where he had stayed.

"So you don't even know who attacked him or anything?" he asked Tim up in his office.

"Nope, didn't get anything out of it. Poor guy is probably gonna end up in St. Mungo's long term. Any luck with Ernie?" Tim asked.

"Yes I did. He could tell me where he'd been going the night that Yaxely attacked him. Didn't push for much more after told me that Yaxely tortured him multiple times and managed to get some Ministry information out of him," he replied.

"Pretty good I'd say for what he's been through," Tim said.

"How did we not get mobbed by more Death Eaters at the place?" he asked curiously, "I mean yes it was a surprise attack, but you'd think they'd call more there."

"You're right Potter, but I don't think Death Eaters have that quick of a communication system like Voldermort did once. They obviously weren't expecting anyone tonight, therefore not the need to guard the cellar as heavily."

"Now that we have two people they once captured though, you think they'll be out for revenge?"

"Nah, not more than they already are. Any information they wanted they probably already have by now." After sitting and trying to piece things together with Tim, he called it a night and headed back home to Hermione. It had cooled down more from when he left the house later that afternoon, and it was now dark out too. He climbed up the porch steps and opened the front door, hung up his jacket, slipped off his shoes quietly and walked in the house. Hermione had been sitting on the couch skimming through a book and looked up when she saw him walk in. He smiled and nodded his head to reassure her he was alright, and she smiled back and ran over to greet him.

"See, I made it back in one piece," he told her proudly, "Nothing to worry about."

"That's a first, the infamous Harry Potter not earning a single injury while on a raid," she said giggling a bit and wrapping her arms around his waist, "How did everything go?" He led them over to the couch and sat down with her collecting all the bubbles of events at the Manor.

"We found Ernie and Phil," he told.

She gasped in shocked and exclaimed, "Oh my, you did? Where at the Manor? Who's Phil?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yes we did. He and Phil were locked up in a cellar hidden underneath an old armchair. Phil is that one journalist who went missing about a year ago," he answered her questions.

"I know who you're talking about now. How are they?"

"They're both underfed and haven't seen light since their captures. Ernie can remember bits and pieces, where as Phil is gonna need some mental help." Hermione asked about what information they gathered and of course to tell her what happened once they were at the Manor. But truthfully, nothing significant happened other than finding two missing people. It was one easy raid. "So nothing happened here?" he asked Hermione.

"No, just sat around reading a bit tonight," she replied, "Didn't hear from anyone oddly enough. You know, I wish we had more time to spend together, it's always a bunch of work now," Hermione told him, "Not that work's a bad thing."

He leaned in and kissed her once and said, "Trust me, I feel the same way." She smiled and kissed him back, putting her right hand on his left cheek.

"Glad you do," she said quieter back. Just as he had settled down with Hermione on the couch with a blanket, there was a rap at the door. They both sat up and checked the clock, knowing it was pretty late for visitors. "It's eleven thirty at night, who would it be?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, probably Ron or something," he said back.

The rap continued and he got up and asked through the door, "Who's there?"

"It's I Lupin, and when I taught you at Hogwarts your boggart turned into a dementor," Lupin stated. Hermione nodded approvingly for him to open the door. As he did so, Lupin practically ran inside and was smiling from ear to ear.

"What brings you here this late?" Hermione asked Lupin.

"It's Tonks...Tonks had the baby just over an hour ago!" he announced. Hermione squealed loudly hugging him, and then went over to hug Lupin.

"That's wonderful! How's everything?" Hermione asked.

"Everything is fine...more than fine I would say. It's a boy and we've named him Theodore after Tonks' father; Teddy for short. They're both at Tonks' mother's house resting," Lupin confirmed. Hermione squealed again in delight and Lupin hugged her again. He then turned to Lupin smiling back.

Lupin embraced him and then asked, "You'll be the godfather?" He looked at him curiously but yet confused.

"Me, be the godfather?" he asked.

"Can't think of anyone better for the job," Lupin reassured.

"Yeah...of course," he replied smiling and hugging him again.

"I have another couple rounds to make to the Burrow and Bill and Fleur's, so I ought to be on my way as much as I'd love to tell you more. I promise I'll have pictures as soon as I can."

"Go, don't let us keep you," Hermione said smiling still. They said good-bye for the evening and he and Hermione were left alone again. Hermione turned to him as soon as Lupin had apparated away and jumped onto him hugging him tight. "I can't believe it! I'm so happy for them!" she exclaimed. He was still smiling and hugged her back. "And he picked you for the godfather, Harry! That says something."

"I can't believe it myself," he said back, "I think some of us lost hope there for a while on Lupin being happy again, but I'm glad he looks like he is now." He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he then took her over to the couch and laid down on his back with her on top of him. Her hazel eyes still got to him when he looked at her right then.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked after he just stared and said nothing.

"It's nothing...I just was noticing your eyes, but it's nothing," he said rather lamely.

"Is that right? Because I was just thinking of how you look handsome from this point of view," she told him leaning closer.

"Well how can I argue with that?" he asked back smirking a bit.

"You can't...and that's-the-point," she said the last three words slower than the rest and rested her forehead against his. He tilted his chin up to kiss her and wrapped his arms around the back to her waist. Hermione slipped her arms around his neck and slowly moved one hand to his cheek, kissing him more and more back. He slid his right hand up her back and along her waist, causing Hermione to shiver slightly and let out a giggle. They broke apart for a moment and smiled, just knowing these were times to be treasured. He moved his right hand up further so it touched the back of her neck and held it slightly, while he leaned in to kiss her first and passionate. These were the days that he longed for more of.

**A/N: Reviews anyone? Thank you for reading**


	21. Upcoming Holidays

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 21: Upcoming Holidays**

**A/N: Ahh it's been forever, but I'm back!**

About five days later, Lupin and Tonks wrote to him and Hermione and told them to come to the Burrow that evening after dinner. They knew immediately it would be to see their new son. So around seven o'clock that night, they apparated to the Burrow to meet with everyone. Ron was the one to let them in this time and kept them in the kitchen to have alone time to talk.

"What's been new with you?" Hermione asked Ron, "Seeing Luna still?"

"Yes, we still go out once a week and she comes over for dinner another night out of the week," Ron replied.

"Ever think of getting serious with her?" he asked him, "Just out of curiosity."

"Maybe someday, but for now we're fine with things are going."

"What time is the duo supposed to be here?" He asked.

"Soon I reckon. They probably won't stay out too late with Teddy."

"They won't. It's common sense that baby's wake up multiple times within the night and have different sleeping schedules," Hermione told them.

"How is that common sense to us?" Ron asked.

"I just know Ronald! I am a girl after all and we have maternal instincts. It's a natural thing," Hermione replied.

"Alright, Alright, I get it!" Ron said letting that conversation reluctantly die off.

"Let's go in and see the rest," he suggested leading them through the kitchen doors.

"Hello Harry and Hermione," the Twins called to them from the couch.

"Hey you two," Mrs. Weasley said too and came over to give them usual hug. They all sat talking around in the living room for a while until the back door _clicked. _Moments later the duo walked into the room and everyone called different greetings followed by words of "Aw!" Tonks was holding a bundled up Teddy in her arms and along with Lupin, she was truly smiling. "Oh, isn't he just adorable!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed getting up to hug them both, "Looks just like the two of you."

"Very sweet of you Molly, but he definitely has more of Tonks' looks," Lupin replied.

"Already can tell he'll be part metamorphagus if anything," Tonks added in and choosing a seat in the open arm chair, "His hair changes practically every five minutes," She added laughing a bit. Hermione and Ginny were the first to get up and go over to see Teddy, while talking excitedly with Tonks. The three hadn't seen much of each other in almost a month. Lupin began to talk with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and then joined him over on the couch.

"How've things been going with Teddy?" he asked.

"Pretty well I'd say. A little tiring at times, but we've made it through almost a week which must be a good sign," Lupin replied chuckling a bit, "He looks a tad like me I suppose facial wise, but like Tonks said, he's all hers for the eyes and hair." Looking over to the mob of girls, Teddy's hair was a shade of blue and green mixed right now and was rather squirmy.

"He isn't affected by you being a werewolf at all?" he asked him.

"No he isn't thankfully. We called out a Healer to the house to confirm it," he replied.

"Oh won't you two shut it for a moment, Harry, and come meet your godson," Tonks basically commanded him smiling. He felt a little awkward, but Lupin nodded and nudged him a little to get up. Tonks got out of the chair and handed him Teddy gently so he could then sit down.

"You're the godfather Harry?" Ron asked

. "Yeah..." he replied sitting down slowly, "Surprised?"

"Not really, but I think that's great." He smiled down at Teddy and let him play with his fingers.

"He does have Tonks' looks, but he does look like you too Lupin, I can see it in the face," he told them both. Teddy squirmed another minute or so in his arms and then began to calm down and let him be. After another few minutes, he handed Teddy to Hermione to hold and went to fetch some fire whisky out of the cupboard. Mr. Weasley got glasses and poured some for everyone to have and toasted, "To Teddy!" They only stayed for just over another hour because they knew they would be up early.

"Sorry if I won't be around much, but I'm sure you and Hermione might like it," Lupin said just as they were leaving.

"It's fine, you have your own family now to take care of," he said, "But I know that doesn't mean you won't be looking out for Hermione and I."

"I'll be sure to write," Lupin replied smiling and hugging him.

Tonks came over and hugged him too and told him, "I think you'll be a great godfather Harry. After all, you had a good one while it lasted."

"Thanks, I know you mean it," he replied and hugged her again. He and Hermione decided to call an early night and head home too then. Otherwise they were going to get roped into staying the night. Back at the house, Hermione called her parents to check in while he flipped through _The Daily Prophet._ He thought about how happy Lupin finally looked and how he really did look younger. Even Tonks was cheerier than usual. There was hardly anything on the TV so he made his way up the stairs and tore down the bed in their room to wait for Hermione to come upstairs. When she did, she walked over and climbed across the bed to her spot on the right.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked. "

Of course, anything," he told her.

"Do you ever think of us...having kids?" she asked unsurely.

He looked to her and nodded, "I...of course I do. I mean looking at Lupin and Tonks today, I think it's something that I'll want...I mean that is if you do anyway. Why do you ask?"

"It is something I want. I know it is. I've been thinking about it especially since our wedding day; that was the day I really knew I'd be with you forever. And you're right about tonight and about how the feeling changed when I held Teddy. I just wanted to know how you felt with all of this."

"Hermione, now isn't the time to start having kids of our own. I mean there are so many things going on with work, and I wouldn't want anything happening just because we liked how it felt around Teddy."

"I guess you're right...it just makes me wonder you know? I think if we feel the same way months or so down the road from now, we should see."

He scooted next to her smiling and nodded, "That's fine with me." He kissed her and stroked her wavy brown hair, smiling still.

* * *

"Harry! Harry look outside!" Hermione called him into their living room.

"What is it?" he asked walking up besides her.

"Look Harry, it's the first snow of the year," she told him happily. He smiled and kissed her cheek nodding.

"That it is," he said back. It was indeed the first snowfall, a late one with that. It was now the third week of December with Christmas looming upon all of them. Just today he and Hermione had went out and bought a variety of outside lights to hang on their roof and trees, and even a few things for inside. After dinner they were heading out to pick up a Christmas tree. They were both getting into all the bustle of things with it being their first Christmas together and all.

"When is dinner going to be ready, do we have time for a short walk?" Hermione asked him.

"I think it's about done actually. We could go after though and then head to pick up a tree?" He suggested to her.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "That sounds like a plan to me." He led them into the kitchen where he'd been making them some ravioli and scooped out a bowl for each. The last month of work they began taking extra days off, just because they would work double shifts and hardly get to spend more then an evening with each other. Now that Ernie was found along with Phil, nothing really was happening except restoring their memories and jotting down information. As for Lupin and Tonks, they would see each other every two weeks if they were lucky. It was understandable though; they both had someone other than he or Hermione or the Weasley's to look after and care for. That didn't stop them from writing often though. He and Hermione finished their ravioli and cleaned the dishes with flicks of their wands.

"Can we go now please?" Hermione asked smiling to him.

"I guess..." he sighed and whined jokingly. She smiled back and scurried up the stairs to scrounge some winter gear together. He went over to the closet and slipped on a jacket, some gloves and a Gryffindor colored scarf. Moments later Hermione returned wearing a black pea coat, a light blue hat, a pair of gloves to match and white and light blue scarf. "Ready to go?" he asked her. She nodded and took his hand nearly pulling him out the door. They set off down the little street their house was on with the snow still lightly falling. The only light was the glow from the Christmas lights on people's houses and the half way full moon. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and clung to his arm as they walked around. He smiled down and kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

"I love the first snowfall. Half the time when we were at Hogwarts we'd always miss it being in class and all, and even so it's not like I ever had anyone to take a walk with me," Hermione told him. "

Well I just so happen to like it too and we can be walking buddies now right?" he asked her.

"We better be," she said back to him. "

Have you or anyone talked to McGonagall lately?" he questioned, "Just wondering how she's been doing."

Hermione shook her head, "No I haven't. Last I knew she told the Weasley's she was doing just fine for the time being."

"She is strong...never underestimated that power," he said laughing a bit.

"That she is," Hermione nodded in agreement and smiling. They continued walking down the little street occupied with even spaced amounts of houses. Hermione hit a patch of ice and slipped down onto the road, making an unpleasant face.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking down to her, "Twist your ankle?"

"Just a little I think...I'll be alright though," she replied looking down to her right ankle with a pouty face. He held out his hands to help her up, and Hermione seized the opportunity to pull him down into the patch of snow too.

"Oh, so now it's a game?" he asked smirking.

"Maybe...maybe not," she said to him simply. Scrounging up a mini snowball, he threw it at her and she screamed and then laughed. "Oh, it's on!" she said firmly now. Hermione bundled up a few snowballs too and threw them at him, hitting him in the arm and leg. As they laughed and screamed, still throwing a few at each other, they were pretty much rolling around in the snow. "Harry stop!" Hermione called laughing, "I'm really wet!" Finally he stood up and held out his hands again.

"Truce?" he asked her pulling away his hands, "And no pulling me down again?"

She nodded and replied, "Truce," and took his hands to stand up.

"You sure your ankle's alright?"

"It's just a little twist, it's fine," she told him, "Let's go get the tree now." He smiled and took her hand as they looked around to see if anyone was around, and they then apparated to the nearest place that sold trees. There was row after row of trees from three feet tall to nine feet tall. "How tall is the ceiling in our house?" Hermione asked disappearing around a row.

"I think about eight and a half feet," he said trying to catch up with her, "So that means we'll probably want just over an eight foot tree," he suggested. She nodded but he could tell she was too busy pondering on which tree was the perfect one. He had never picked out his own Christmas tree before and the last time Hermione had, she was ten years old. He began browsing through too and came upon one that didn't look too bad. How did he know which was a good and which was a bad tree? "What about this tree?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione stopped and stared at her then shook her head, "It's okay...but see how the pines are all over the ground? That means that the tree is too dry and won't last as long."

"Good to know," he said looking around some more. There was a family there with their two little kids looking ages four and eight. He smiled as the youngest little girl was tugging at her dad's pant leg and pointing to a medium size tree.

"Hey Harry, look over here!" Hermione called him over. He weaved between two trees and found her in front of a tree that was indeed around eight feet tall. "So...what'd you think?" she asked, "About the tree I mean."

"If you like it, I like it. Looks good to me, I don't know much about picking out certain trees," He said smiling.

"This tree it is then," she said and went to get someone who worked there to help them with it. After paying, they took the tree towards the back entry and both held onto it as they apparated back inside their house. They got a thing of water to keep it moisturized and he then lay across the floor. "Too tired to do anymore?" Hermione asked looking down over him smiling.

"A tad...more like covered in pine needles from my hair to my socks," he told her sitting up.

"We can some decorate tomorrow if you want, I don't mind. I don't have to be in to work until late afternoon anyway."

"Let me go shake myself clean and I'll be back," he said going outside, stripping from his coat, gloves and scarf, and began shaking pine needles off of him, which fell like leaves from a tree. Minutes later, Hermione was opening up a couple boxes of lights when he entered into the house again. "Alright, I'm ready to help," he said coming over and taking a string, "We can give it a shot the muggle way I guess," he added on jokingly.

"It won't kill us," Hermione continued after and began wrapping around a strand of lights. He joined and then used his wand to reach the very top of the tree. Just as they began putting garland on, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," he told Hermione and walked towards the door. Opening it stood Ron with a plate in his hand. "Hey mate, come in," he said stepping out of the way, "Long time no see."

"It's nice to see ya Harry. Thought I'd drop by since I wasn't too busy tonight," said Ron taking off his jacket and shoes, "See the snow out there? Looks like a white Christmas after all."

"We went out for a bit and got our tree. What's in your hand?" he asked referring to the plate.

"Oh this? Mum made some Christmas cookies and sent me over with a batch. Pretty tasty I must say. She still believes you two are underfed and need to be fattend up, nothing new there."

"Come on in the living room, you can put the cookies on the coffee table for now." They walked in and Hermione turned to see who he brought back with him.

"Oh hello Ron, all is well I take it? Hermione greeted. "

Everything's fine," Ron replied looking around, "See you guys have been decorating quite a bit. Nice tree."

"Thanks, everything all decorated at your house too?" Hermione asked hanging up the final strand of garland.

"Just about, Mum started the first of December." Hermione took a break from decorating and joined them on the couch to eat some of the cookies Ron had set on the table. They talked about work, Fred and George's joke shop and even Lupin, Tonks, and Teddy a bit.

"Did I tell you about Bill and Fleur?" Ron asked.

"No you didn't, what about them?" Hermione asked.

"Well they came over for dinner earlier this week and announced that they're expecting now," Ron replied. Hermione smiled and gasped a little but luckily didn't squeal because it would've been directly in his ear.

"That's so great for them! We have parchment right Harry? We have to write to them later," Hermione said.

"Yeah, there's some up in the drawer," He replied.

"My god, mum practically tackled the two to the ground. I guess since it'll be her first grandchild." He looked out the window and noticed it had begun to snow lightly again.

"So your mum is hosting Christmas this year right?" he spoke up.

"Oh yeah, she told me to invite you two for Christmas Eve and to spend the night. All you'll have to bring is some sort of dessert," Ron said.

"Any specific time yet?" Hermione asked.

"Around five thirty or six I guess."

"Alright, we'll be there," he told him, "Who else is coming?"

"Lupin and Tonks for the evening portion, then they said they'd be back for leftovers at lunch. Then of course Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Luna and a couple others I guess." After talking a while more and eating, Ron decided to head back home.

"Talk to ya soon?" he asked.

"You know it," Ron said. They waved good-bye and Ron left out through the front door. The rest of the night was spent hanging around in the living room, working on the tree, and then they wrote a conjoined letter to Bill and Fleur.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll try to post again by the end of the week **


	22. Christmas Eve

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 22: Christmas Eve**

**A/N: Here's chapter 22...**

The next day, he and Hermione split up for the day to get some of their Christmas shopping done. He walked into a book store in Diagon Ally to get Hermione a few new readings titled _Magic throughout the Ages Vol. 1-2_ and one for fun called _Marvels Mischief. _He also found a book for Lupin called _Time Warders_. The streets were somewhat crowded with other shoppers hurrying by to get to their next destination. The next store was Honeydukes which always made a great place for gifts during the holidays. He got Mr. and Mrs. Weasley varieties for lemon squares and cookies, for Tonks some assorted chocolate drops, and for Ginny a few ginger roll squares. Walking out, he noticed a box of candies and purchased those too for Professor McGonagall. Hermione was getting things for Bill and Fleur, and something else for Lupin and Tonks. He took out his list to see who else to get for. All that was left was Ron, Neville, Teddy, Hagrid and of course Hermione too. He headed for Hogsmead next and passed by a wallet and pouch store. Neville got a new pouch and then a new pouch type thing for Hagrid. What to get Ron though? The first thing that popped into his head was food. Having enough for one day, he headed home to drop off his bags from the day. Hermione arrived home about a half an hour after him and made sure to conceal at least one bag from him.

"Is there something for me in there?" he asked trying to take a peak.

"As a matter of fact, there is," she replied smiling in pride that he couldn't find out. She dashed up the stairs to hide what she had and charm them to be hidden eve more so.

"So you had luck shopping today?" He asked that night after dinner.

"Yes I did. I got Lupin that jacket you saw last week while we were out. Then I got Bill and Fleur and Tonks an ornament and Ginny a cute shirt," Hermione told him, "What about you? Find anything?" He nodded and shared his treasures from the day.

"Are you sure I can't have a peak at my gifts?" he asked her smirking.

"Not a chance," she replied kissing his cheek.

* * *

"Harry how long are you planning on taking up there? Do you need help with something?" Hermione asked from downstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Give me another two minutes to pull on some shoes," he replied. As he pulled a nicer pair of black ones out of his closet, he began putting them on his feet while heading down the stairs. Hermione was just adjusting some earrings she put in and loosening her shoes.

"All set now?" she asked.

"Yeah, are you?" he replied.

"I think we're missing something though...like the presents," she hinted smiling.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to bring them down." He swished his wand and down came the stack of presents for everyone. They were headed to the Burrow for Christmas with everyone. Hermione knocked on the back door of the kitchen moments later and the smiling Mrs. Weasley ushered them and took their coats. In the living room Lupin and Tonks were sitting on the couch talking with everyone while Teddy must've been asleep upstairs somewhere. Ron and Luna were there too along with the Twins and Mr. Weasley.

"Merry Christmas, stranger!" Lupin called over moving so he could take a seat. Tonks got up to hug Hermione and then himself.

"Hey there mate!" Ron said to greet him.

"Hey there, Merry Christmas all," he said to anyone in the room.

"Plan on stopping in anymore?" Lupin asked jokingly, "Just kidding there. How are things?"

"Not bad I guess, just taking things on the easy side. What about you?" he asked Lupin.

"A tad hectic, but Tonks and I are managing. Teddy's a good kid."

"Good to hear," he said as Mrs. Weasley brought in a tray of crackers and mango type dip, along with veggies and dip. Bill and Fleur arrived within the next ten minutes so he left Lupin to talk with Bill while he went to go talk with Ron. "What'd you get Luna for Christmas?" he asked Ron quietly.

"Picked out this necklace and a pair of earrings to match," Ron said confidently. He stared in almost disbelief at what Ron had just told him. This was the same Ron who could never ask a girl out back in Hogwarts and still had trouble before going out with Luna officially?

"Well glad you managed to find something at least," he told him. They began eating some more chips and dip and sipping on the punch.

Fifteen minutes later Mrs. Weasley announced dinner was to be served, so they all headed to the extended kitchen table and took seats. Once everyone was seated, Mrs. Weasley swished her wand to reveal all the food. There was a ham, special made cheesy potatoes, homemade cranberry/strawberry Jell-O, rolls, and a variety of other things. There was a bowl of punch made with Vernors, orange juice and sherbet ice cream too.

"Whoa, what to eat first?" he asked staring at the food.

"This looks amazing," Hermione told Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you dearie," Mrs. Weasley replied, "Now everyone is free to take as much as they like. But save room for dessert!" He started with helpings of the Jell-O and made his way around to what he could reach afterwards. Everyone chatted excitedly with one another talking about work, home life, or whatever else just happened to come up.

"So Harry, Hermione, you two are both working now correct?" Bill asked them.

"Yes, we have been fore some time," Hermione replied, "Harry a little longer then me perhaps."

"Crazy stuff happening more and more I'd say. Wish it wasn't, but it just can't seem to be stopped for now," Bill then said shaking his head a little, "It's a shame sometimes."

"You have that right there. Here we were with all hope after Voldermort's defeat, and those Death Eater bastards have to go and mess it all up. Things will be right someday...until then we continue with our great lives until proving them wrong," Lupin spoke up and said.

"I propose a toast to my lovely family and darling friends. Merry Christmas," Mrs. Weasley said raising her glass of wine.

"Merry Christmas!" Echoes repeated while the rest raised there glasses and drank to it too (aside from Fleur, who simply had sparkling cider).

After dinner, Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the girls helped out with cleaning up, while everyone else parted ways for a little down time. He mainly talked with Charlie (who arrived just before dinner) and caught up on what he'd been doing in Romania. He had a girlfriend now named Alyssa and they'd been together for about five months. He also talked with Ron and about how they hadn't played quidditch in forever.

"Whatever happened to that Harry? You used to love it, even if it meant just getting on your broom and flying around," Ron told him.

"I dunno...guess I got so focused with taking time to relax and then working things out with Hermione and all that. My broom is up in the closet in the hallway to our bedroom, it just hasn't been used in a while."

"Well you and me are definitely playing soon...you pick a date," Ron said.

"Alright...how about January 12th?"

"Alright then, sounds good with me."

Hermione and Luna came through the kitchen and Hermione told them, "We're handing out the first half of presents when Mrs. Weasley is done preparing desserts."

He smiled and pulled Hermione down by him and asked, "So when do I get my gifts?"

"Tomorrow morning. You have to be a big boy and wait," she replied smiling and kissing his cheek.

"Aw man, pretty please?" he asked kissing her back, "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" he kissed her on the other cheek and made his way around to her lips and did the same. "Does that change your answer at all?"

Smiling she replied, "No, but you get the satisfaction of knowing I love you right now." Laughing he pushed her off his lap to go back with Luna into the kitchen.

Finally, everyone all gathered in the living room to begin opening some of their gifts. Mrs. Weasley decided to have them go from youngest to oldest for the order of opening presents, which meant Tonks would open something for Teddy. She opened a stuffed brown bear from the Weasley's that sang a short song if you pressed the paw. Ginny went next and opened the shirt from Hermione. But because they were all close in age afterwards, the 'youngest to oldest' rule was abandoned with whoever wanted to open something could. Hermione opened a baking book from Tonks and immediately began flipping through it to start reading different recipes.

"I love it, thank you!" Hermione told Tonks, "How did you know I've had more of an interest in cooking?"

"You're only one of my close friends, it's hard not to know," Tonks replied smiling. Next Fred and George opened scarves and hats from Bill and Fleur.

"It was Fleur's idea," Bill said before his brothers could begin nagging him about a gift that their mother would normally give them.

"Does zee two like em?" Fleur asked hopefully.

"They're...nice. Thanks," Answered Fred. They weren't that bad actually. One of them was blue and red; the other was yellow and green. Afterwards, Lupin and he exchanged their gifts with each other, while he saw Hermione handing Tonks something from them.

"You go first," Lupin instructed, "It's fine with me." He peeled away the red and green paper that revealed a box; inside the box was a photo album type book. Opening the book were pictures of he and Hermione on their wedding day, the group photos and other varieties. There were also pictures near the back of he and his parents as kids, some of the ones he had seen at Grimmauld place before and a few other ones of them he hadn't seen before.

"Lupin this is really nice, thank you," he replied, "Where did you get these pictures?"

"I was looking through my attic of my house and stumbled across a few of the older ones. As for the wedding ones, it was Tonks' idea," Lupin replied.

"Well it's nice, I really do like it. Now it's your turn," he said smiling. Lupin nodded and opened the book he had picked out the one day in Diagon Ally.

"Ah _Time warders_. I've heard that this is a very good book."

"I'm not the one much for reading, but I read a couple pages, looked like something you'd like."

"I do indeed, been meaning to get it, but now I have no need. Thank you."

Bill and Fleur opened their candy from he and Hermione and a few other people opened various thing. The rest would be saved until morning. He looked over to see Luna opening her jewelry from Ron. She squealed with delight and practically threw herself onto him afterwards.

"You two are staying the night aren't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"If that's alright with you," Hermione said.

"Oh of course it is! You can take the bedroom you two had been using before you moved into your house."

"Well it is indeed getting late, I think we should go get Teddy to sleep and get some ourselves," Lupin said standing up with Tonks.

"We'll stop by in the morning," Tonks added on. They said goodnight and gathered their things before leaving. Bill and Fleur did the same since they were heading to Fleurs' house tomorrow afternoon. Things began dying down so he and Hermione decided to head upstairs for the night, knowing they'd be awoken early in the morning.

"Mmm how nice and quiet it is now. I mean I love them all, but things were just plain crowded," Hermione told him falling back on the bed and laying on her back.

"Yeah, it is nice to be alone. Feel like I haven't seen you much tonight," he told her, "You saw the album Lupin got me right?"

"Only briefly, that was so nice of him though!" He lay down next to her and rolled over on top of her looking down.

"You know, there is one early Christmas present I can give you," he said leaning closer to her.

"Is that so?" She asked smiling and wishing he would just kiss her already, "how do you know that I'm going to like it though?"

"Oh trust me, you're going to love it," he replied moving fully on top of her, pressing his lips against hers, and beginning to pull her sweater over her head.

**A/N: That's it for now; there's a second part for Christmas morning but it'll have to wait until some other time. Until then, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks! (btw, sorry it's taking me a long time to update, I've been busy with pit stuff for the musical and schoolwork).**


	23. Holiday Aftermath

**Now and Forever**

**Chapter 23: Holiday aftermath**

**A/N: I'm back! I really have no excuse for not being able to post in like a month, aside from I've been busy with school and band stuff. This is all I have written for this story for now, so it'll probably be a while until I can write more, edit and post. I only have 18 days of school left (not counting weekends)! So once that comes, I'll hopefully be able to finish the story. Well hope you enjoy chapter 23...**

The next morning there were many voices through the halls and downstairs. He rolled over to look at Hermione who was still asleep and wrapped in the covers.

Soon enough, there was a knock on the door from one of the Twins who said, "Hey lovebirds, time for presents in half an hour!" Hermione moaned pulling the covers over her head. He laughed and moved under to join her.

"Morning love," he said, "Merry Christmas."

"Hi," she mumbled sleepily smiling a slightly.

"What, last night not good enough to get a Christmas morning kiss?" he asked joking with her. She opened her eyes and sighed, then throwing the covers off of them. Afterwards, she pushed him onto his back and quickly moved on top of him kissing him too.

"To answer your question, last night was completely amazing," she started kissing him again, "And I'd do all over again."

"Aren't we supposed to be up in a half an hour?"

"Are you objecting?" she asked questionably.

"Of course not," he replied smiling.

"Screw them," and again she moved onto him completely. He pulled her closer onto him and wrapped his arms around her back, and after a few minutes, flipping them over so her back was against the tangled up covers instead of him.

"Mmm that's what I love about you," he said quietly and adjusted himself so he was closer to her. Finally after another fifteen minutes, they were late and knew it.

"We should probably wash up before heading down," Hermione suggested.

"I'm perfectly fine lying in bed all day," he told her.

"So am I...but I guess that's going to have to wait." They eventually got up and went next door to get re-dressed and looked presentable. Coming down the stairs there were presents underneath the lighted tree along with the whole group of them, including Lupin and Tonks, sitting around and munching on food.

"Merry Christmas you two!" Mrs. Weasley called as they came down the last steps and took a seat.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Hermione replied.

"Geez, thought you two would never get up," Ron said, "Fred woke you up half an hour ago."

"We were...tired. That a problem?" he asked jokingly.

"Alright, looks like we're all here now," Mrs. Weasley announced. She began handing out her gifts to everyone and everyone followed. He gathered the few presents for Hermione from him underneath the tree and handed her one of them. The first one she opened contained the two books he had picked out for her.

"Ah thanks you so much, Harry! I've needed a few new books to read," Hermione told him. He then opened a present from Hermione that had two new nicer jacket type things, one navy and one black. His present from Ron consisted of a new wallet and some sweets from Honeydukes. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got he and Hermione some cooking material for their house, Lupin and Tonks' other gift to them was a gift card for Diagon Ally, and Fred and George just stuck with joke shop coupons and sweets.

"Hey Harry, thanks a bunch!" Ron called over. He was enveloped in his tin of popcorn that contained three different kinds, and came with an accompaniment of cookies.

He laughed and said, "No problem Ron." He realized he still had a few more things for Hermione underneath the tree. Picking up a box he said, "This is for you."

"Here, take this one too," she told him, "And you go first."

"Alrighty then," he said back as he pealed away the paper on a mini box. Inside the box was a gold colored compass that had _Harry_ engraved on the top. Inside there was obviously a compass that also had the date and time.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked him unsurely.

He smiled back and pulled her into a kiss then replying, "I love it. How'd you come up with the idea of it?"

"I don't know...I was in Hogsmead and got the idea one day while browsing," she replied.

"Well it's your turn now, open it up." She smiled and opened up the paper to reveal a gold chain necklace with two hearts overlapping each other.

"Aw Harry, it's so beautiful!" He smiled and picked up the necklace and hooked it around her neck. "Thank you," she added on kissing him.

"You're welcome," he replied, "There's something else too," he said handing her another small box. Inside this one was a matching bracelet.

"You didn't need to get me this much," she replied handing him his last box.

"Yes I did...last night was just an added bonus," he whispered back. In his last box was wand refurnishing kit with broom supplies with it. "I love your gifts too Hermione, thanks," he told her again, "You know I love you."

"I love you too," she said back quieter, smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Brunch is prepared in the kitchen if you would all like to move in there," Mrs. Weasley suggested. Tonks and Ginny were observing Hermione's necklace and bracelet, while Ron, Lupin and a few others were taking turns looking at his compass.

"Where's Teddy at this morning?" he asked Lupin.

"We dropped him off at Tonks' mother's house this morning after our own little Christmas. She doesn't seem to see much of him lately, so she volunteered to get him off our hands for a bit," Lupin replied. Lupin was filled with so much more life now that he had Teddy, and he was happy for him. At times he even thought about he and Hermione having a family of their own someday.

He caught Hermione alone for a brief moment before heading into the kitchen for brunch and whispered, "Wanna get out of here afterwards?"

She smiled and nodded, "I'd love to."

After sticking around for brunch and getting sent home with left overs, he and Hermione were able to escape and spend the rest of the day at their house alone and loving. Since Hermione's parents went to the mountains, they weren't obliged to attend two Christmas dinners. Personally, there was no other way he would've liked to spend a Christmas. Neither of them had to return to work for a few more days, so the days that followed were just spent in together. As New Years Eve came, they were invited back to the Burrow to celebrate with the Weasley's. Lupin and Tonks were visiting with Tonks' mother with Teddy so they weren't coming.

"Hey, I have rounds of firewhisky and sparkling cider for everyone!" George announced as he entered the living room of the Burrow. He, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and the Twins all took their pick of drinks off the tray that George brought in.

"To the upcoming year!" toasted Fred. The echoes of the phrase filled the air and they all gulped down their drinks.

"What time is it now?" Ginny asked.

"It's eleven twenty five," Luna replied to her question.

"What do we do for another thirty five minutes?" Ron asked, "We've already used up our sparklers, ate seventy five percent of the food, and drank two bottles of firewhisky/sparkling cider."

"It's New Years Eve buddy boy, time for partying!" George said elbowing him in the side, "Loosen up why don't ya?" Hermione swished her wand so that the stereo would play some music.

"Care to dance?" she asked Harry first.

"It would be my pleasure," he told her taking her hand and leading her to the clear space of the room. Ron and Luna joined them and so did the other three. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be with Mr. Weasley somewhere for the evening, because she hadn't been seen since bringing in desserts. They danced and laughed having fun until almost midnight, where they broke out the last bit of firewhisky.

"Alright according to the clock there's one minute left until midnight!" George took the liberty of taking charge of the countdown. The group of them got their glasses ready while the Twins set up their fireworks.

"Ten, nine, eight..." and the countdown began, "seven, six, five, four, three, two one...Happy New Year!" They all chanted. He reeled Hermione close to him and kissed her lips gently, then drinking his firewhisky.

"C'mon already, we have our lighted display too," Fred said practically shoeing them outside.

"You ready Fred?"

"I'm ready George." The twins simultaneously flicked their wands to set off a hoard of fireworks and firecrackers, while there were varieties of 'Oyo's!' and 'Ah's'. Again that night was spent at the Burrow partying until the later hours. Before the night ended, Fred and George got drunker than anyone else there, tipping over various furniture, and having a have half un-dressed race to the end of the drive and back. Thank goodness Mrs. Weasley had already gone to sleep. By the time it did end though, Ginny was asleep in one of the armchairs, the Twins had crashed out on the porch after their half dressed race, Ron and Luna were asleep on the floor and he and Hermione were halfway on the couch.

But like each year, the holidays slowly came to a close as the days progressed and they all returned to work slowly but surely. January 12th came and he headed over to the Weasley's to play a game of quidditch with Ron and the others. Even Neville was coming over, and poor Neville didn't have the coordinated skills. Hermione was working and would be meeting him there afterwards.

"Ready to get your butt kicked Potter?" George asked walking out of the back door holding his broom and smirking.

"Well I don't know how I can answer that honestly if I know you're the one who will be loosing," he replied. Fred and Ron came out now bickering about something and Ginny followed rolling her eyes at the two. "Do you two ever stop?" he asked Ron and Fred.

"No," they answered in unison.

"Didn't think so," he said, "Alright, we start on the count of three...one, two three!" And with that, everyone took off the ground. He, Ron, and Ginny were on a team, while Fred, George, and Neville were on the other. It felt so good to be doing something useful for once. He hadn't flown since who knows when. The game continued throught the afternoon and ended just before dinner sometime. His team ended up winning the game 240-230. It was definitly one of the closer games he'd played with them.

"I demand a re-math!" Fred said.

"You mean a re-_match?"_ Ginny asked laughing and rolling her eyes again.

A frusturated Fred then said, "Well duh!"

"What makes you think we need another? It was totally faire! Harry caught the snitch!" Ginny and he argued all the way into the house with the rest of them, where Mrs. Weasley was preparing some Stew.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Hermione called from the front room.

"We're in the kitchen!" he called to her. Hermione entered and greeted everyone with a hug, and sat down in one of the chairs set out.

"So what've you all been up to? How did quidditch go?" she asked taking off her jacket and scarf.

"We just got done actually. Me, Ron, and Ginny's team won, but just barely," he replied.

"Awesome! Looks like the infamous Potter still has a it."

"I guess so. Try to tell that to Fred and George though, they'll just demand a re-match."

Hermione and laughed and rolled her eyes, "Men...they confuse me beyond belief."

"Are you dears staying for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No we can't actually," he said, "We're heading to the Grangers tonight. Hopefully another night though."

"Oh too bad...do let me send you each with a slice of the cheesecake though?" she offered.

Hermione laughed and nodded, "Yes Mrs. Weasley, that's be great." Mrs. Weasley smiled and headed the fridge, cutting each of them a slice and wrapping it in Saran Wrap.

"Harry, we really ought to be going. I told them we'd try and be there before six," Hermione said looking at the clock. Harry nodded and grabbed the jacket he had just taken off.

"Mind if I keep my stuff here?" he asked Ron.

"Nah, go ahead. I'm sure we'll have that re-match soon enough anyway."

"Thanks, mate. We'll catch you all later!"

"Good-bye!" Hermione called before they went out the door. The others called good-bye back. They walked to the end of the drive and were then out of site.

**A/N: Once again I'm sorry for lack of updating. I really will update as soon as I can think of stuff to write. If there's anything that you would like to see, tell me and I can try and work something in. Reviews anyone? Thanks! **


	24. Expecting

**Now and Forever**

**Ch. 24: Expecting**

**A/N: Wow...I have nothing I can say to explain why I haven't updated in over a year. I'm sure some of you had given up on this story, but I hope if you read this you can remember what's been going on. I'm making it my goal to try and finish this story so nothing like that happens again. With the new movie out I think that's helped me, otherwise I was close to just leaving this be. Anyway, try to stick w/me and enjoy!**

It'd been a few months since that day at the Weasley's and not much had changed. Except for the fact that Ron was engaged to Luna and they were expected to wed in two months. He now found himself cleaning up the kitchen from last night. Ron, the twins, and himself threw a "pre-bachelor party" as Fred called it. Hermione had gone to go hang out with Ginny and didn't even ask him this morning about how the party went. This actually was pretty odd coming from her. It was nearing six o'clock and he figured he should probably start dinner before Hermione got home from work. Just as he went to put in some ribs, there was a noise coming from the living room. Curiously, he went in there to find a letter that came down through the fireplace. "What could this be?" he said to himself. He opened and began to read:

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_As you know, the new trainee's begin working at The Ministry of Magic around this time of year, and it's also around this time that certain individuals are promoted. It is with my pleasure to inform you that you have been promoted officially to the position of vice lead auror in the auror administration. With this, there is a conference you're expected to attend on March fifteenth at the Scotland Magic Department. More information will be forwarded regarding this. Congratulations on your new position,_

_~The Ministry of Magic_

Was this for real? Vice lead auror? He didn't actually know there were official positions in the auror department (and he'd been working there a while now). He just thought there were of course some higher up than others with more privileges. Today was March eighth, so that meant he was supposed to leave in a week for Scotland of all places. Talk about weirdness. There was a twist of the front door knob and Hermione walked in taking off her coat.

"Hermione! I have to talk to you," he exclaimed almost immediately.

"What...what about?" she asked looking suspicious.

"I just got a letter saying that I've been promoted to vice lead auror!" he told her excitedly but unsure, "And they want me to go to Scotland for some conference in a week and...I don't know. It's just so weird because I didn't even know they had positions like these—"

He began just blurting everything out when Hermione interrupted him and said, "I'm pregnant!"

He stood there looking at her and finally said, "Wait...what? When'd you...?"

"I found out a few weeks ago. I'm so sorry; I just didn't know how to tell you...are you mad?"

It took him a minute to process then when he said, "No...I'm just surprised?" Hermione seemed to look disappointed at his reaction.

"I never should've told you like this."

"No, Hermione I'm just shocked. I'm actually happy."

"Really?" she asked looking to him.

"Yes! Would I make that up?"

"Maybe..." He leaned in and kissed her deeply before any of them could say anything more.

When they finally broke apart she told him, "I'm glad you're happy, because I am too. I just thought since you wanted to wait a little longer you might not be."

"I'm happy, I promise you. How far along..."

"About two and a half months, actually. Oh, but congratulations on the promotion! Harry, I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed back, "It's only fair I be happy for your news too." Laughing, he kissed her again and drew her close to him.

When it came to telling everyone else about the news, they did it to closest individuals first, and then decided to tell everyone else together rather than everyone at once. It would've just been a mess otherwise. He'd told Ron while tuxedo shopping (who absolutely flipped out, but congratulated them), and Hermione told Ginny sometime that same day while he was gone with Ron. He was supposed to leave for Scotland in three days, but wasn't sure if he should go or not.

"Harry, just go! I mean you'll only be gone a few days at the most, and I'll be perfectly fine," Hermione told him while they sat on the couch.

"You're positive?" he asked.

"Absolutely."

He paused and smiled, "Alright, I'll go." Feeling pleased after an hour of pushing him to say yes, Hermione smiled and simply said, "Good." Just as she rolled on top of him and was about to kiss him, there was a quick knock at the door. He got off the couch and opened the front door to find Lupin standing there. "Hey there, come on in," he told him stepping out of the doorway to let him in.

"Thank you, Harry. Hope I was interrupting anything," Lupin said coming in.

Hermione came to see Lupin and gave him a smile saying, "Lupin, it's great to see you!"

"So pleased to see you too," he said back, "I guess it really has been a while since we've seen each other outside of work."

"Come sit and have a cup of tea?" he offered him. "I'd love to, but I'm actually on my shift at work right now, even though there isn't much going on. I just came by to bring you your wallet, Harry," Lupin told him pulling it out of his pocket.

"Oh gosh, I didn't even realize it was gone. Thank you! Where was it at?" he asked taking it from Lupin and putting it in his jean pocket.

"In the hallway by your office. Lucky I found it before some other bloke did." Hermione nudged him in the side and gave him this look. They hadn't told Lupin yet about them expecting, and she wanted to tell him now.

"Hey Lupin, while you're here um...Hermione—I mean _we_ have something to tell you," he finally got out.

Lupin studied them both curiously and asked, "Do you?"

"Well..." Hermione started leaving a big gap before speaking again, "I'm pregnant." Lupin let out a little chuckle and hugged them both smiling.

"Ah! Congrats to the both of you! I'm positive you'll both make excellent parents," Lupin told them excitedly.

"Thanks, Lupin," he replied.

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

"I would love to stay longer, but I really must be on my way," Lupin said looking at his watch.

"Will you tell Tonks?" Hermione asked, "I know the both of you have been so wrapped up with Teddy, and she has to work tomorrow when we're telling the rest of the Weasley's who don't know."

"I can assure you I will," Lupin nodded. He hugged them both again and headed on his way.

Everyone else they told took the new extremely well too. Mrs. Weasley had squealed in delight and nearly took the breath out of him with how hard she hugged him. Of course afterwards, she did none other than bake them a cake. Scotland was fine, but rather boring contrast to things back home. It was all about long term goals for the auror department and recapping things that he already knew. But oh well. Things in life were going good, and that's how life was supposed to be.

* * *

It was the day of Ron and Luna's wedding. May twenty-second. He stood at the top of the alter with Ron waiting for the ceremony to begin. The wedding took place at Bill and Fleur's cottage. Luna had loved the view of the ocean and everything there when they'd been for Easter, so that was how the decision came to. The rows were set up on both sides separated by a pink carpet. Pink roses and other assortments of flowers were hung around the yard and the tent set up for the reception too. Ron was getting fidgety and kept undoing his bow tie.

"Would you stop it," he told him, "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"That's easy for you to say! You're already married!" Ron exclaimed.

"And I turned out just fine didn't I?"

"I guess..."

"Here, let me fix your bow tie...again." Ron sighed and turned towards him to let him do so. There were quite a few guests taking their seats with the help of Charlie and Bill escorting.

"I swear I don't know who half of these people are," he told him, "Look how old some of them are! They must be mum's guests. No, they _have _to be mum's guests."

"Hey Ron, look," he pointed to the back where everyone was entering, "Its professor McGonagall." The petite and fragile Headmaster nodded a hello to Charlie who offered to help her find a seat, but she declined.

"I wonder how she's doing?" Ron asked.

"I dunno...but she must be doing alright if we haven't heard anything," he replied. After watching her as she found a seat in the sixth row, he realized that she really did look like she was much more fragile than the last time he saw her back in January or so. It just didn't seem like a woman as strong as her was even capable of dying—the way he thought with Dumbledore once or twice.  
After more people filed in and it closer to the start time of four o'clock, Mrs. Weasley came to the alter and told them that the ceremony was about to begin and they needed him in the back to be Hermione's escort down the isle.

"You gonna be alright up here waiting?" he asked Ron. Because at this rate, he wasn't exactly sure.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to be," Ron answered.

"Everything will be fine, mate. Just like I've told you a million times."

And everything did go fine to say the least. The ceremony was simple but really nice. These two were a pairing he wouldn't have put together at first, but they sure did look happy now. Occasionally, he would sneak peaks of Hermione on the bridesmaid side. She was wearing a strapless light pink gown that went down to the floor with her hair curled lightly that hung below her shoulders; and she pulled it off perfectly. At the ceremony afterwards, they took turns dancing with Lupin, Tonks, Ginny, and a few other guests. Once he somehow got stuck dancing with some great aunt of Luna's, who was...interesting to say the least. She wore obnoxious jewelry and thick horn rimmed glasses, and smelt strongly of some sort of flowery perfume. If it wasn't for Hermione cutting in, he was pretty sure he would've suffocated.

"It's been a lovely day," Hermione told him as a slow number was put on by the band.

"Sure was," he replied, "You feeling okay?"

"Harry, I'm perfectly fine," she told him firmly, "I may be pregnant, but I don't think I've ever felt better."

He smiled and kissed her cheek lightly saying, "I'm sorry. I was just checking."

"Well don't be," she smiled back to him, "I like how you care."

* * *

Time kept moving faster and faster, even though not literally, and the summer came into full swing. It was winding down now, being the second to last week in September, but nothing was particularly new. Hermione was five months along now, but she continued to work. The plan so far was to have each of them work as long as possible before the time came in December. Currently, he was in the lobby of his floor because he was supposed to be in charge of showing a new worker named Lan Oxford around. The lift doors opened 2PM and out came someone who was a year or so younger than him.

"Hi, are you Lan?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yes, and you're Harry Potter," Lan replied shaking it, "It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure meeting you too. So, shall we start the tour?" He showed him where his office would be on their floor, what each of the other floors was in the Ministry, and down to the Atrium. Because this was part of his shift to work tonight, Lan ended up coming with him when he got called outside of Hogsmead for suspicious activity. "Honestly, I wish for once one thing I get called for wasn't suspicious activity. To the Ministry, suspicious activity could be a dog in a black sweater," he told Lan.

"Are the hours ridiculous?" Lan asked as he searched around with his wand out like him.

"Not really, they tend to be pretty lenient I think. It all kind of depends on what's been happening with current events and such." They continued to walk around this random wizard city area but it just seemed like a typical afternoon.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Lan asked.

"Anything really, Lan. If there isn't anything by the time our shift's up, we just leave and go back to report it. In the mean time, how about something to drink?" he offered as they approached a vendor with cart of hot dogs and drinks. Lan nodded but he offered to pay for today. "Two lemonade's please," he told the vendor.

The rest of their shift was indeed uneventful, so he was reluctant when they returned back to the Ministry to clock out and head back home. It was strange, thought, when they headed into the lift to go back to the auror's floor. In the lift was a strange man (or so it looked to be) wearing a long brown trench coat and a matching fedora that covered his face. What was stranger was how he never even muttered a 'hello' or 'good-day' to them, but he kind of turned away from them. He couldn't remember seeing him before here, even if there were a lot of people who actually did work/come to the Ministry. Lan just gave him a questioning look which he had to return back. The stranger was still in the left when they left to clock out.

Back at home, Hermione was just getting ready to come to work when he came through the door.

"I really hate this," Hermione told him gathering her purse, "I feel like I don't get to see you anymore." He hated this too: his wife was six months pregnant with their first child and half the time he felt like he was missing out on something. Maybe not necessarily the errands for chocolate and peanut butter, but some of the more simple things.

"I really do hate it too. But we do need the money and these have been the only hours they need you for," he replied as he slipped out of his shoes and came over to her.

"I know...and it's not like I'm struggling with my health much either—the most I'm experiencing is some swollen feet and back pain every now and then. I'm perfectly capable of working almost near my full capability." He smiled and nodded, wrapping her in his arms to kiss her.

"I know and I'm proud. Now go, before I change my mind and keep you here to myself," he joked.

Hermione smiled and waved as she headed out the door. About what Hermione had last said, a few people actually weren't in favor of her working all the hours that she had been lately. One of which being Lupin; he thought that Hermione should be working with mainly desk work or simple tasks outside the Ministry. He knew he was just trying to watch out for them, but it almost seemed like he was putting in more than his share and forgetting that he had his own family to worry about.

Since he didn't feel like going to the Weasley's or anything, he settled on taking a short nap on the couch. While he was sleeping, he could feel something pecking his arm and sometimes face. When he jolted up, he realized that it was actually Hermione tapping him with one of her fingers.

"Oh wow...hi," he told her sleepily sitting up.

"Morning there sleepy head," she replied sitting on the edge next to him.

"What time is it?" he asked adjusting his glasses.

"Somewhere around ten," Hermione answered smiling a bit.

"I can't believe I slept that long...Sorry, how're you?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"Sore and tired," she replied, "I think I'm just gonna head on upstairs after I get a quick bite. But I thought that I'd wake you in the mean time."

"Thanks," he told her as he headed for the stairs, "I'm just gonna go and change and I'll meet you back down here." When he came down, Hermione had mug of hot tea and her feet propped up on the table. "So, how was work?" he asked her.

"It was fine...sent to Hogsmead, which was a complete waste of time. They send you there too?" She asked him.

"Yep, with my trainee, Lan."

"Lan? That was his name? Who name's a kid that?" Hermione asked through her laughs, "We can definitely rule that out of our list of names."

He couldn't help but laugh too and reply, "I'm not sure. Seems like a good kid, though. It was strange...When we were clocking out there was a man in a trench coat in the lift. I know that itself doesn't seem strange, but he didn't say a word and had on a fedora that covered his face too. Very creeper-like."

"That is indeed odd...But I'm sure it was nothing. Maybe it was just some new trainee?"

"I'm kind of doubting it, but oh well." After a pause he said, "Man, I'm whipped and I just took an eight hour nap. Want to call it a night?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Only if I can get me one of your famous back rubs." He simply smiled and took her hand, leading her upstairs.

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for the huge lack. And that this chapter wasn't too great. I'll work on both, promise. In the mean time, leave me a little review**


End file.
